


Broken Spirit

by Tsubaki94



Series: The Pro's and Con's of being Danny Phantom [14]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Exhaustion, Flashback, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, School, Trauma, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 67,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaki94/pseuds/Tsubaki94
Summary: The week of living hell is over but life is not like it should be for Danny and his friends, he finds himself distracted and scared at times where there is no reason to be afraid. As the hero he struggles with his own demons, he and his friends turn their attention to finding the second person missing. Little do they know what waits at the end of that road.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking up the stairs to the second floor Vlad sent a double down to his lab getting things he needed while he himself returned to his human form. Reaching the top of the stairs Vlad felt Danny move in his arms and looked down at him. His eyes were still closed, he looked peaceful, relaxed.

Turning down the right-hand corridor Vlad walked past the guest bedrooms stopping at the very last door. Phasing through it Vlad walked in to the room he always kept for Danny. Putting the boy down on the bed he walked over to the connected bathroom, grabbing a towel he soaked it in cold water before returning to Danny’s side.

Gently Vlad started cleaning the dirt, blood and ectoplasm of his face. The cut to his temple wasn’t deep or big, it had stopped bleeding. Running his fingers through the greasy white hair Vlad felt for any more head injuries, finding dried blood and ectoplasm on the right side of his head. Lifting his hands Vlad rubbed his fingers together, they were oily and glittered. Leaning forward Vlad took a deep breath getting an industrial smell like oil and metal. The kid was going to need a long shower if not multiple when he woke up. Picking up the towel he cleaned of the boys face and neck, the restraint around his neck hadn’t cut in to his skin like the once on his wrist had but there was still a nasty burn to deal with. All the time he feeling with his ghost sense for the slight vibration in the air Danny’s core was making.

His double returned to him and after having placed the things he’d gotten from the lab on the bedside table it return to Vlad. His mind flashed for a moment on the vague memories of the lab and fetching the things. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind Vlad picked up the Plasmius-Maximus. “This is going to hurt you more than me.” He said to the unconscious form before placing the tip of the tazer against Danny’s chest giving him a light zap.

The boy’s blue eyes flew open and his muscles tightened, bending his back like a bow before the rings of light appeared and he sank back the light washing over his form replacing the hazmat with jeans and a t-shirt. Vlad held his breath waiting for Danny to breathe. Biting his lip Vlad was about to intervene when Danny’s chest moved. Picking up his phone from his pocket Vlad held the screen over Danny’s mouth and nose watching his breath fog the glass.

The phone buzzed and Vlad almost dropped it on Danny’s face before turning it to see what was happening. Letting out a sigh at the sight of the alarm icon Vlad pressed the video feed. The screen turned to show Valeri and Sam standing outside the front door ringing the doorbell in the evening light. “We know you’re in there, open up or we’ll break the door!” Shouted Sam.

Pressing the speak button and putting the phone on the bedside table Vlad returned to tending Danny’s wounded wrists and hands, cleaning off the blood and dirt. “The door isn’t locked.” He said turning Danny’s hands over frowning at the blood under his nails.

“Where are you!?” Asked Valeri pushing open the door. “If you’ve hurt him, I swear-“

“Please I won’t hurt him.” Growled Vlad taking the boy’s other hand, the right one. He’d seen it broken in pieces and now, apart from the missing skin it looked like he’d never broken it. He took extra care feeling through the bones and muscles of it thou.

Having an eye on the phone Vlad smiled as he saw the girls head for his lab and not the bedrooms. The cameras followed them as they walked in to his library opening the hidden door behind the fire place. At least they weren’t smashing through walls or causing any more property damage to his home. “He’s not here.” Said Valeri drawing a smile from Vlad.

“Stating the obvious.” Mused Vlad taking out the disinfectant from the first aid kit his double had brought him. Using it he cleaned out the cuts on the boys wrists and hand’s trying to get the blood out from under his nails.

“Where are you hiding him Vlad!?” shouted Sam turning to glare up at the camera.

“I am not hiding him, you are just not looking in the right place.” Sighed Vlad putting aloe-vera cream on the burns, it was his own make and would prevent scaring, he doubted the boy would want any more reminders of what he’d just gone through.

The two girls walked up the house looking in to every room getting Maddie the cat to run out from her favorite snoozing spot in the living room to run up the stairs. Following the cat the girls eventually came to the room at the end of the corridor just as Vlad was tying of the bandages around Danny’s hands and wrists.

The cat ran in to the room first followed by the goth girl. “Step away from him.” Growled Sam holding her ecto-gun aimed at Vlad’s head. Valeri walked in behind her, more than five ecto-charged weapons aimed at him.

“Girls would you lower your weapon’s you are scaring my cat.” Sighed Vlad rising from Danny’s bed side picking up the cat.

Sam moved slowly forward waving her gun at Vlad having him step back. He stopped when his heals hit the armchair behind him. Sinking down to sit against the armrest slowly scratching Maddie behind the ears. Sam lowered the gun as she reached the bed climbing on to it to reach Danny’s side. He watched the girl check Danny’s pulse and breathing before she relaxed and started looking for more injuries.

“How is he?” asked Valeri walking around the bed to stand at the corner post, her weapons still aimed at Vlad and now also his cat.

Sitting back Sam lifted Danny’s right hand holding him. “He’s breathing, he’s got a steady pulse.” She let out a shaking breath. “I think he’s just asleep.”

Valeri lowered her weapons her shoulders relaxing. “You know it’s creepy seeing you with that cat.” She said to Vlad turning her eyes to Sam and Danny concern evident in her eyes. “You need me to carry Danny back to your place?” asked Valeri. “Or maybe take him home or Tucker’s place, we’ve been telling everyone he’s been there all along.”

“You sure that is the best thing to do right now?” asked Vlad letting Maddie paw at his tie. The girls looked up at him with hateful eyes. “What will you do if your parent’s sees him, what do you think will happen when he wakes up. He won’t be the same Danny.”

Biting her lower lip Sam looked down on Danny’s relaxed face. “What do you mean he won’t be the same. He’s still Danny.”

‘Denial, thought Vlad shaking his head at the girls antics, she could be so much like Danny sometimes, not seeing what was in front of them. “He was locked up with a mad scientist for a week, the burns and cuts aren’t from a ghost fight, he was tortured. Live through that and tell me you’ll be alright.”

The girls exchanged a look, Vlad could practically see their silent conversation. “You think Danny is going to be alright waking up in your house. You’ve tried to kill him before, you’ve kidnapped him before, you’ve hurt him before. How is this gold cage better than the one he’s been held in.”

“Rather he wake up in a gold cage where he can be himself than waking up with people that have no idea of what he’s been through. I am thinking of the boy’s safety are you.” Mused Vlad scratching Maddie under her chin.

Sam avoided looking at him, where as Valeri started pacing. “This is just crazy, I don’t even know why we are here.”

“He’s making sense Val.” Sighed Sam looking up at Valeri exchanging a look that said a lot. Turning to Vlad her eyes harden. “I’ll stay with him, you can leave. Tell Tucker Danny’s alright, keep Amity Park safe, run interference with our parents like we’ve done all week.”

Shaking his head Vlad put Maddie down. “Don’t.” The girls eyes turned on him. “You tell them he’s here, I’ll take care of them.”

The two frowned at him. “Why would you do that?” Asked Valeri stopping her pacing.

“Are you really looking a gift horse in the mouth. Take my offer or I will have you both thrown out.” Said Vlad absently scratching Maddie.

“Go Valeri.” Sighed Sam. “I’ll stay with Danny.” Valeri opened her mouth to speak. “We’ve made mistakes Valeri, now let’s fix this.” Growled Sam.

Letting out an annoyed sigh Valeri’s weapons finally returned to her armor. “Alright then. It’s not like I care anyways.” She turned to the door and had almost walked through it when she turned to glare at Vlad. “I will be back.” She said warningly before leaving.

The cat mewed and jumped down from her seat in Vlad’s lap to walk over to the bed. She jumped up stretched and then curled up to sleep on Danny’s belly. Sam stared at the cat before looking up at Vlad. He shrugged as an answer and sat down in the armchair sending a double to fetch him a cup of coffee and his laptop from his office.

It took Sam a bit longer before she understood that he’d settled in to wait. Slowly she relaxed sitting beside Danny, when Vlad’s double returned with his coffee and computer the girl was lying beside him. As the old grandfather clock down the hall chimed midnight the girl was asleep. Vlad had seen the exhaustion on her when she walked in to his office that afternoon, he suspected she’d sacrificed her sleep in order to look for Danny and he could admire that. Danny had made a good choice in friends, this week had put them all to the test and they’d kept his secret and not given up.

Something inside of Vlad stirred and he snuffed the awakening emotions out before they made him regret his decisions. Getting up from his seat Vlad walked over to the bed. He gently removed the teenagers shoes, phasing them of their feet’s and placing them on the floor before he turned the blanket intangible and lifted to lay over the teenagers instead of under them.

He was about to return to his armchair when he saw Danny move. He lifted his chin allowing Sam’s head to fall on to his shoulder his left hand moving to find the one she’d placed on his chest. Noticing himself relaxing Vlad walked back to his seat and settled in for a long wait.

Last time he’d sat in that chair Danny had been sleeping on the bed, a high fever making him delirious and sometimes even violent. The combination of a high temperature and ghost powers had never been a great combo and Vlad had been forced to zap Danny with the Plasmius-Maximus a couple of time to keep him from flying away or going ghost making the blood blossom in his system hurt him even more. This time Vlad wasn’t alone watching the boy.

His phone rang the next morning and taking it he found Maddie Fenton on the other end. “Maddie dear how delightful to hear from you.” Greeted Vlad stepping out of the room to talk.

“Delightful, Sorry to call you this early in the morning Vlad, did I wake you?” Said Maddie sounding like she hadn’t slept much more than Sam. He wondered what had kept her from calling him earlier after all it wasn’t unheard of for her children to run over to him when they’d had a fight at home.

“No I’ve been up for a while trying to work out what has to be done because of the earthquake.” Hummed Vlad speaking honestly, he had exchanged emails all night with politicians and other charity and relief workers to see what had to be done. He’d also sent a double back to Casper High to erase any trace of the hidden lab and get what was left of the computer back to his lab, in case anyone ever thought assess the damage on the school from the earthquake.

“Earthquake my ass, that was an ecto-anomaly emanating from underground. Jack and I have been up all night studying the readings we got.” She sighed. “That’s not why I called.”

Vlad leaned against the wall watching his cat walk out to stroke against his leg leaving white fur on his black pants. “You are calling because you want to know where Daniel is.” Said Vlad hearing the woman sigh on the other end.

“He’s been avoiding me all week, and I’ve given him space but…” She let out a deeper sigh, Vlad guessed there was much more to the story than she was telling. “I want to talk with him. I heard from his friends that he was at your place.”

“He’s been sleeping in my guest bedroom for the past few days, hasn’t really told me why he won’t go home. But then again it’s not my place to pry.” Said Vlad hearing Maddie draw a relived breath.

“I’m coming over.” Said Maddie and Vlad sighed deeply making her pause. “Vlad?” she asked suspiciously.

“It’s not that I don’t want you over my dear, It’s simply that Daniel wanted to get away from you and Jack, he said something like needing some time away and asked me not to tell you that he was here if you didn’t call.” Said Vlad stringing together the lies like it was second nature to him.

“He’s my son Vlad.” Growled Maddie sounding protective.

“He’s almost 17 Maddie, You can’t control him all your life. Let him make his own decisions for now and see how that turns out, I promise you I’ll keep an eye on him.” Said Vlad following his cat as she walked of down the hall in pursuit of food.

Hearing Maddie turn his words over on the other end of the line Vlad smiled, playing the understanding uncle was always a safe bet. “Fine.” Said Maddie finally. “Tell him to come home before Monday, I want to talk to him before school starts.”

“I’ll tell him.” Promised Vlad and they ended the call.

It was late in the afternoon when Vlad saw Sam move. She sat up looking around for a moment rubbing her eyes. “What time is it?” asked the girl combing back her messy hair.

“Three o’clock.” Said Vlad closing the report he’d been reading. He’d taken a shower earlier and put on a change of clothes. Sam’s stomach growled making her blush. “You better go home and get something to eat.” Hummed Vlad.

Sam’s eye’s narrowed before looking down on Danny. Vlad let the girl take her time thinking of her options, she dug out her phone from her pockets and made a face. Vlad had heard it ring a couple of times and suspected it was her friends and family wondering where she was. He’d actually been amazed that young Mr Foley hadn’t come knocking at his door until his computer AI informed him of a security breach and he suspected Foley was using his own security cameras to spy on him.

Letting out an annoyed sigh Sam pocketed the phone. “I need to go home and deal with my parents.” She said looking at Danny. “I’ll be back later.” She promised leaning over to place a soft kiss on Danny’s lips. Vlad couldn’t help the annoying feeling in his chest at the show of her affection, but crushed it down with pure logic.

He followed Sam’s progress out of the house via his cameras before ordering his AI to turn off all cameras and close of his network. Getting out of his comfortable seat Vlad stretched, “Thought she never leave.” He sighed walking over to the bed.

Brushing the boys hair out of his face Vlad let his energy flow through him. “Sorry for this boy, but it’s time you wake up.” Pressing a finger against the Danny’s forehead he molded his power’s to one sharp jolt. Danny’s eyes flew open and the next moment al the lamps in the room blew out and some invisible force hit Vlad pushing him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny had felt as if he was watching everything like it wasn’t happening to him, like he was truly a ghost. He’d stared in to the broken ceiling in the round room, the glass walls were down but he wasn’t free yet. No he’d only pissed Peabody off more, screamed until all he could do was hold on to his ghost form, keeping the monster from seeing the human. The man’s eyes had gleamed wickedly as he started cutting away at his hair, he’d stared at the veins of blood in the white of his eyes, focusing on the details in the irises.

When the details were no longer there he closed his eyes staring up at the starry sky, his starry sky. He wrapped himself in the cold vacuum of space and stared at everything like it was just a bad movie.

Feeling warmth spread though his body Danny drew deeper in to the cold calm of his core wrapping himself in the comforting snow-blanket. He stayed there waiting for the next zap of electricity, waiting for the next string of questions, for the pain to start, curling in to a tighter ball of nothing the longer he waited.

Eventually it came, a bolt of lightning to his brain getting him to open his eyes and light flashed in front of his eyes. Peabody stared down at him the thin knife held against his forehead. It was like someone flicked a switch turning of all the lights and pushing the man away. Getting his feet under him Danny scrambled away, he had to get as far away from him as he could, he had to get out, he wasn’t safe.

Something tripped him over and he hit the floor hard. Peabody shouted at him and light’s flickered to life. Danny’s eyes were immediately drawn to the darkness and he crawled in under its protection. He had to get out, no one was coming for him, he was alone.

Peabody’s boots walked around the table he was hiding under the light following him, flickering. He couldn’t hurt him, he was still human, couldn’t use his powers or he’d get zapped again. The boots came closer and Danny drew back.

The boot’s stopped and suddenly the man bent down shining the light straight at Danny. He did the first thing that came to mind and lashed out with his left hand hitting the monster in the face making him stumble back.

Taking the opportunity Danny dashed for the exit. He saw his hand reach the door handle before a strong arm grabbed him by the waist and threw him back. Hitting the floor Danny rolled up on his feet’s ignoring the pain in his right knee. The man was on him before Danny had gotten his balance back, he tried to phase out of the hold expecting to get a shocked, but he didn’t.

He couldn’t get out ether but he wasn’t twitching in pain. Relaying on his mother’s training he tried to snake out of the man’s hold. The strong arms wrapped around his upper arms, Danny tried kicking his knees, screaming at him to let go, thou the words might have gone missing somewhere between his throat and mouth. The arms were like steal around him, Danny flung his head back hoping to give the devil a broken nose or at least give him a bloody lip, but no the man had expected him to try something like that and lifted his head high hissing at him.

When nothing else worked Danny did the last thing he could think of to get the man to let go. He sank his fangs in to the man’s arm, like biting in to raw meat. The salty metal taste of blood filling his mouth. But the man  didn’t let go, he even tightened his hold around Danny’s chest making it even harder to breath.

“Calm down little badger, I’m not going to hurt you.” Growled the man. Growled Vlad.

Drawing a shaking breath Danny blinked, he wasn’t in a brightly lit round concrete room but a lavishly decorated bedroom with natural gray light coming in from the large windows, there was no stone surface apart from the fireplace in one end of the room, the rest was warm wood, thick fabric and soft colors. The four poster bed was a mess, the drapes had fallen down and the bedding was laying more on the floor than the bed, there was even a crack in one of the posts breaking off the flawless turned wood.

Shaking he felt the warm blood in his mouth run down his throat and let go of Vlad’s arm spiting the blood out of his mouth, his stomach turning and Vlad let go of him in time for Danny to fall to all four and throw up a mess of blood and ectoplasm. “Yeah Drinking blood isn’t for everyone.” Sighed Vlad moving around Danny. “Piece of advice, do more than just bite next time, at least get a chunk of flesh out.” That thought only made Danny’s stomach more upset but seeing as he didn’t have anything more to throw up he only heaved painfully.

Vlad put an arm around his shoulders and held a glass to his lips. “Drink.” He ordered. For a moment Danny was tempted to refuse him but his mind flickered back to what happened the last time he said no and he almost crawled in to his cold hiding place again. “Drink.” Said Vlad tilting the glass so the water reached Danny’s lips.

Taking sips of the water Danny eventually took the glass in his left hand and downed the clear liquid. Turning to Vlad for more. The old man filled the glass and Danny drank, wondering if he’d ever tasted anything as refreshing before in his life. “More?” asked Vlad when Danny had finished the fifth glass.

Sitting back Danny put his back to the foot of the bed, staring at his shaking hands he blinked. The metal cuffs had been replaced by bandages and there were no spikes digging in under his nails. He was free, not hanging from the ceiling, not drowning and electrocuted, not trapped in a small transparent cube strapped to a metal table.

Dropping the glass Danny pulled his knees up to his chin wrapping his arms around his legs. He was free, he wasn’t going to be electrocuted every time he opened his mouth. Drawing another shaking breath Danny’s eyes blurred, his chest felt tight. Free, free, free.

He cried, he just didn’t know what to do what to feel, it was all just too much. Vlad put an arm around him holding him close to him. He was warm, unlike the cold blanket Danny had wrapped himself in hiding from the world around him. His dad would always crush him in his hugs, his mom would always trying to comfort him, Vlad didn’t try and crush him and the only thing he did to comfort Danny was hum. A deep hum in his chest that echoed in Danny’s own core.

Letting the tears fall, crying his heart out, at all the confusing emotions, at all the feelings, at everything. He eventually didn’t have enough air to cry and fell in to silent sobs and slowly grew too tired to even do that. Drifting off to sleep. Simple blessed sleep, no nightmares, no being half asleep with flickering lights reminding him that when they become stable he will no longer be alone. Darkness and warmth actual warmth, softness and silence.

 

He didn’t know for how long he slept just that when he woke up he was lying in a warm bed a thick blanket over him. Pale light filled the room from the windows, the four poster bed he was lying in was back to the way it was before, drapers and bedding all back in place, the only trace that something had happened was the crack in the post of the bed. Moving slowly, sitting up Danny winced as his right hand protested him using it.

Looking down on his hand he saw white bandages wrap around his wrist and palm, his fingers curled. Biting his lower lip Danny took a deep breath and concentrated on making a fist, his fingers moved. He managed to get the fingertips to touch his thumb before pain shot up his arm and he bent over it breathing through the pain.

After a while he got the pain under control and turned to look around the room. Vlad was sitting in his armchair his head bent in an angle which told him he was asleep, his arms crossed a book in his lap upside down. Rubbing his eyes Danny took in the rest of the room letting out a groan. He was back in the same room as Vlad had held him in last time he was there, he could even see the marks on the bedpost from here he’d been cuffed.

Something tugged at his left arm and looking down he found an IV line sticking in to his arm. He frowned and followed the plastic tube to where the IV bag hung. Not recognizing what was in it, Danny pulled the needle out of his arm and kicked of the blanket, wincing at the pain in his right knee. He still wore the same clothes as he had that Friday, jeans and t-shirt, Sam had his hoody and his phone.

Getting out of bed he limped over to the bathroom, he’d used it before and knew there was a shower and a tub in there and there was still enough space to fit ten people comfortably. He locked the door behind him and took a moment to turn on the lights. They flickered to life making his heart skip a beat thinking he was back in that small cube again.

Shaking that thought out of his mind Danny walked over to the sink and took a deep breath before looking up in to his own reflection. He knew it was himself he was looking at but he didn’t look the same. Maybe it was the side cut he now sported, the haunted look in his eyes. He’d say he looked like the goth’s Sam hung out with sometimes, but then again it might just have been his black hair and the dark circles under his eyes.

Lowering his eyes he stared at the white bandages around his throat. Carefully he unwrapped the bandages to see what he was dealing with. The electric burns looked days old, like a couple of days and without any scrapes from the chock collars sharp edges. He swallowed and turned his eyes on his hands and wrists.

Unwrapping the bandages he stared at the lighting scars crawling from the cuts around his wrists up his forearms, down his palm and scraped around his hands. Again the burns looked days old and the cut’s had already held to dark red scars. He turned his hands over seeing more scars on the palms of his hands. There was still blood under his nails.

Glancing over at the shower remembering how he’d thought of a shower when he first got free from the cuffs. Looking up in the mirror he made a face at the new haircut, he didn’t like it, he could see old scars that left lines in the short-cropped hair. Good thing hair grew out fast,

He started the shower, turning it to hot and waited for it to be steaming before he got undressed. Catching sight of his reflection in the mirror he sighed, he could once again count his ribs but he didn’t look as sickly thin as he had last time standing in that shower but he’d wanted to at least have more muscles visible than bone. He got out of his clothes and stepped in to the shower.

The scolding hot water burnt his skin reassuringly. He moved his fingers through his hair shivering at the feeling of the short side. Getting soap and shampoo Danny winched as it stung on the right side of his head. Feeling around with his fingers he found a small cut and a bump on his head. Yeah, he’d gotten hit by something when he wailed.

Sinking down to sit in the tub as the water splashed on his back Danny massaged his right knee. Something in his knee shifted and it began aching. Sighing Danny moved to his hand, he knew the bones had held after a week he just wasn’t sure about the nerves and muscles and eventually he gave up and just let the hot water wash over him.

Picking at his nails Danny tried to wash the dried blood and ectoplasm from under them. Slowly his thoughts started going to his friends, where were they? Why weren’t they here? Why was he at Vlad’s place? Had they even noticed he was missing? For how long had he been missing? He combed back his hair with his fingers, he wanted to know where his friends were if they had even looked for him.

He didn’t so much wash the blood from under his nails as he scraped it off wanting to get it all out until his fingers were bleeding again. His mind spiraled in to darker corners until there was a knock on the door making him jump. “You trying to drown yourself in the shower?” Asked Vlad through the door breaking his train of thoughts. He glared at the door wanting to strangle the old man. “You know that locking the door won’t keep me out.” Sighed Vlad.

Picking up the soap Danny threw it at the door. He wanted to be alone, the old man could get lost. “Stop acting like a child Daniel and use your words.” Said Vlad in an annoyed tone.

“Piss off.” Hissed Danny being unable to raise his voice any louder. But for Vlad it was loud enough both had supernatural hearing after all.

He heard Vlad lean on the door but he didn’t phase through. He was quiet for a while before speaking. “You can talk to me alright, whatever you can’t tell anyone else you can tell me.” He stayed silent for a moment longer before letting out a sigh. “I’ll be in the kitchen come down when you are finished, you have clothes in the closet.” Danny heard the man move from the door and away from him. Leaving him to his own thoughts once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating next weeks chapter now because I'll be going home to Sweden after a couple of weeks working inGermany where I had stable internet. Now it's back to my own home and bed without internet.

Getting out of the shower Danny dried off, he found that the clothes in the wardrobe were very similar to the ones he had at home, there was even a Dumpty humpty shirt like the one he’d lost last Christmas and a maroon hoodie like the one the police had taken from him for evidence. He put on a pair of jeans that still had the price tag on it which he tore off, and the Dumpty Humpty shirt.

Finding his sneakers Danny put them on and left the room, last time Vlad had kept his eye on him all the time thinking he was going to run away but not this time. Getting downstairs Danny considered walking out but then he caught the aroma of coffee and turned to follow the smell in to the kitchen. Vlad was standing by the stove, he looked up when Danny walked in and rolled his eyes. “Do you have something against drying your hair?” He asked.

“It’s short, it dries fast.” Sighed Danny opening cupboards until he found the mugs, filling it with black coffee Danny leaned against the bench breathing in the steam. Vlad was looking at him from out of the corners of his eyes, probably noticing that he was using his left hand to hold the mug while the right one held it steady.

“You’ll catch a cold if you don’t dry off.” Sighing Vlad picked up a towel and walked over to Danny reaching up to dry Danny’s hair. Holding still Danny let him, the physical contact was somewhat comforting and at the same time it made him nervous. Finally he just stepped to the side getting some distance from the man. He put down the towel and went back to his cooking. “You hungry?”

Sipping his coffee Danny shrugged. “What day is it?” he asked holding the mug to his lips trying to figure out how hungry he was and when he’d last eaten anything.

Vlad gave him a long look before turning of the stove. “You want to know how long you were missing.” Said Vlad crossing his arms. Glancing up at him Danny nodded a twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had it been a day, three days a week, month. “It’s Monday, you were missing for a week.”

Turning his eyes on the black liquid in his mug Danny swallowed. One week, had people looked for him, had his friends looked for him. “Did I miss spring break?” he asked his mind stopping on the thing he’d been looking forward to the most, getting to hang out with his friends and not get up early to go to school.

“Unfortunately.” Sighed Vlad getting a plate he put the Mac-n-Cheese on it handing the plate to Danny who gave it a look before putting down the mug of coffee to take it. Vlad handed him a fork and Danny glared at him getting a smile from the old man which only pissed him off.

Putting down the plate he turned and limped out of the kitchen, “Daniel.” Sighed the old man walking after him. “Where are you going?”

Turning around Danny glared at him, “Why did you do that just now?” he asked his heart beating hard in his chest. Vlad gave him a confused look and Danny held up his right hand. “I still can’t use this because of you. I can’t hold things without it hurting and you know that.”

“Please does everything have to be personal with you. I did not break your hand you did that yourself trying to be a hero. How is that working out for you by the way, being captured by your number one fan.” His eyes gleamed viciously. Danny glared back at the man, green tinting his vision. “There you go with the scary eyes again, how did that work for you last time when the creep was torturing you.”

Lifting his head Danny didn’t even have to imagen the electricity coursing through his body he could feel the sparks dance over his hands and wrists. “Stop. Just let me be alright.” He turned and walked out of the house. This time Vlad didn’t follow him and Danny slowed down.

He could fly to school to see if his friends were there, they probably were and had likely come up with some excuse to why he wasn’t. Walking down the street’s Danny saw the school in the distance, catching sight of the clock on the main building he sighed. The school-day was almost over so he might catch his friends as they got out of class, get them to tell him why they didn’t help him, why he woke up at Vlad’s place, just get some answers.

Reaching the school before the bell rang for the end of last period he pulled up the hood on his hoodie and walked in. It was something familiar about walking through the empty corridors. All that was missing was… “Mr Fenton!” called Lancer from the other end of the corridor.

Taking a deep calming breath Danny lifted his eyes seeing the teacher wave him over to his office. Doing his best not to limp or freak out Danny followed the teacher in to his office. “Sit down Daniel.” Said Lancer taking his seat behind the desk. Danny looked at the chair the teacher had indicated and shook his head, he put his hands in his pocket leaning on his left leg. “Okay.” Sighed Lancer picking up a pen from his desk turning it around in his fingers.

“Your friends said you weren’t feeling well so you stayed home today.” He gave Danny a concerned look. “Guess I want to know why you are here?” He asked.

Shrugging Danny looked at the door, it was familiar getting called to Lancer’s office and somehow comforting to know that things hadn’t changed. Lancer pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright, come to school tomorrow, I have your homework for the week here and you still have to hand in the assignment you didn’t hand in before spring break.” Lancer dug through his drawers. “That reminds me why didn’t you show up to the class on the Friday before the break.”

Lifting his hand to scratch at the short stubble on the left side of his head Danny scuffed his foot against the old floor. “I was in Gym Class, then I wasn’t feeling alright so I went home.” Said Danny trying to speak normally but raising his voice made him sound like he had a cold, which thinking about it worked to his advantage if Sam and Tucker had told Lancer he was home sick.

Mr Lancer made a face. “You didn’t report to the nurses office before going home.” He pointed out taking out a bunch of papers from a folder putting them on the desk in front of him. “You didn’t even tell your teacher.”

Lowering his hand Danny shrugged. He was saved from explaining anything else when the bell rang. “Is that the homework?” he asked pointing to the papers Lancer had put on the desk.

“Yes, hand them in by Friday.” Danny grabbed the papers and was out of Lancer office before he could prolong the conversation any longer. He folded the papers and stuck them in his back pocket before joining the crowd of students that flooded in to the corridor.

Managing to weave through the people Danny made his way over to his Sam’s and Tucker’s lockers. The two were already there talking and Danny hung back listening to their conversation. “…but what if he isn’t. Sam you saw the video feed from Valeri’s camera.” Said Tucker spinning the combination lock on his locker.

“I saw but we can’t just start acting weird around him just because we think he’s going to be different.” Sighed Sam shoving book’s in to her locker. “Besides, isn’t it better to just treat him the same as always, the world didn’t change, we were the only once noticing him going missing.”

Danny felt a knot in his stomach loosen up at that, they had been looking for him. Meaning that they had probably gotten Vlad to help which was why he’d woken up in the old man’s mansion and not his own bed. Thinking back to how he’d acted when he woke up at first Danny could see the reasons for him being at Vlad’s. “I’m just saying, what if he’s different? We only saw the aftermath of what happened to him we have no idea what he’s been through.” Argued Tucker emptying his school bag in to his locker.

“We know it was awful, that’s why we shouldn’t talk about it to Danny, let him tell us when he wants.” Sam slammed her locker closed spinning the combination lock to scramble it. “I’m off to Vlad’s, I don’t trust him with Danny any longer than I have to.” Taking the opportunity Danny walked up to his two friends getting in Sam’s way.  “Excuse me! would you move.” Growled the girl before her eyes fell on his face.

“You won’t find me at Vlad’s place.” Said Danny and the next thing he knew Sam had him in a bear hug that was no were near as strong as his dad’s but did the trick of crushing all the air from his lungs.

“Hey man you awake.” Said Tucker raising a hand and they high fived.

Sam let go of him and before Danny could say anything she had pressed her lips against his kissing him. He leaned in to the kiss, ending it he leaned his forehead against Sam’s. “You alright?” asked Sam her hands running over the burns on his throat.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Said Danny trying to sound carefree stepping back from her. “Any of you hungry?” The two glanced at each other and Danny could practically read the silent concerned written all over their faces. They didn’t buy his, ‘I’m Fine’ in the least and was going to be on him about it.

However for now they smiled at him and Tucker swung an arm over his shoulders, “You know I’ve been dying for a triple meat and cheese burger all day.” He closed his locker and scrambled his combination.

“You know they named that burger after you Tucker.” Said Sam walking by Danny’s other side. “The Tucker treat is what they call it now. I call it a sure way to clogged up arteries.”

“Meat never hurt anyone, besides shouldn’t you be happy that they have the ultra recyclovegitarian things at Nasty Burger just because you bullied them in to it.” Countered Tucker as they pushed past a group of students going in the opposite direction.

 “I didn’t bully Nasty Burger in to anything, I simply organized a demonstration with the rest of the vegan community and we got them to add a healthier choice to their menu, still costs us the same for a salad as it cost you for a triple meat and cheese burger.” She shivered. “Just saying that makes me want to throw up.”

Danny had missed hearing the two argue over meat and vegetables. The talk of meat made his mouth water and Danny suddenly realized that he was starving. After all it had been like ten day’s since he last eat anything and it wasn’t before now he got hungry.

“Earth to Danny.” Said Sam snapping her fingers in front of his face. He blinked and looked around for a moment confused. He’d spaced out as they walked and they had somehow ended up in front of Nasty Burger.

Sam was looking at him with concern again, “um, what?” he asked rubbing at his eyes.

“I was asking why you are limping, you hurt your leg or something?” She asked. Lowering his eyes Danny thought of his answer. He’d landed badly when he was captured that second time, crashing from the sky without any trees to break his fall. Hitting the concrete Danny had cursed himself for being stupid enough to return to the place he’d almost been captured at in his ghost form. “It’s okay.” Said Sam drawing Danny out of his thought’s. “We can talk about it some other time.” Tucker tugged at him and they walked in to the burger joint.


	4. Chapter 4

”Okay but how did you keep mom and dad from finding out that I was missing, they’ve been on my back ever since… I don’t know before Christmas.” Said Danny chewing on his fifth burger, he’d gotten Sam and Tucker to tell him what had happened when he was held captive and was glad to hear that they hadn’t missed his disappearance completely. He was also glad that Sam payed for the food seeing as he was still hungry after two burgers and could probably go on eating till they were out of burgers at the Nasty Burger.

“Easy.” Said Tucker drinking his milkshake. “They thought you were with Sam all weekend because your phone was at her place and after that we kept your phone with us when we were out so that they wouldn’t suspect a thing. Good thing you put it in you hoodie man otherwise you’d be screwed.” Tucker jerked and looked over at Sam, she’d kicked him under the table hoping Danny wouldn’t notice it. “I mean-“

“I know what you mean.” Sighed Danny stuffing the rest of his burger in his mouth glancing over at the cashier.

“You aren’t seriously getting another burger Danny?” Said Sam digging around her pockets for her wallet once more.

Thinking about it Danny shook his head. “No, not hungry anymore.” He sighed honestly, thou that didn’t mean he couldn’t eat. “What did you tell the teachers to keep them from calling mom and dad about me being absent today?” Asked Danny sipping at his own milkshake. If his parents didn’t report him sick one of the teachers would always call home and ask just to make sure he wasn’t skipping class, mostly Mr Lancer would be the one to call or the Principals secretary.

“You are going to find this hard to believe.” Said Sam glancing over at Tucker.

“Don’t make me wait or I will order another burger.” Said Danny getting annoyed at their continued exchanging of glances. He knew they didn’t want to make him feel bad or get him worked up but being treated like some fragile child wasn’t much better.

“We told you Vlad sort of kidnaped you after we found you right.” Said Tucker and Danny nodded, his friends continued to avoid saying where he’d been held, probably because they didn’t want him to go back there which he wasn’t going to do. He was going to go after Peabody first, when he knew what he was going to do with the man to make him pay for everything he’d done to him and Ember. “Well he told us to spread the word that you was at his place, which was what we did.”

“I overhead him talk to your mom on Saturday morning, he spun a story that you had been at his place because you didn’t want to come home. That’s why when they called your mom she called Vlad this morning confirming what we were saying.” Finished Sam turning her soya shake in her hands.

Danny took that in for a moment. Vlad would do anything to make Danny stay with him, it wasn’t beyond him to kidnap Danny nor was it unlike him to force his way in to Danny’s life. Telling his mom that he’d been at his place was a good lie and it put Danny in the man’s debt. Seeing as there hadn’t been any social service people involved this time and he’d let him go without a fight Danny felt a bit stupid for blowing up in Vlad’s face earlier. He had helped, he’d protected him and he was there watching over him like a guardian, giving him space when he wanted it and being there when he truly needed him. Too bad he hadn’t been there in time to break Peabody’s neck when the man hung him from the ceiling in a ghost prof containment cube.

“Danny.” Said Sam snapping him out of his thoughts. He gave her a tired smile and she tried to give him one back but failed. “If you still don’t want to go home you can stay at my place tonight.” She said scotching over to sit closer to him.

Leaning in to her warmth Danny closed his eyes. He wanted to be with his friends, he wanted to stay with them and at the same time he wanted to be along to think, make sense out of everything he was feeling and everything that had happened. Thinking back to how he had acted when he’d last seen his parents he really didn’t want to go home. But he didn’t want to go back to Vlad’s with his tail between his legs asking to hide from his troubles there.

So maybe the best thing was to go home and ignore everyone, he could go back to patrolling Amity Park, give Valeri a night off as thanks for helping Sam and Tucker find him. Resting his head on Sam’s shoulder Danny opened his eyes. “Thanks for the offer but I have to face them someday, might as well be today.”

He saw Tucker look at Sam, that silent conversation again. “The offer still stand.” Said Sam sounding a bit more detriment than necessary.

“That reminds me.” Said Tucker snapping his fingers and digging around in his backpack he pulled out Danny’s phone. “You might want this so your parents don’t start suspecting things.” He handed Danny the phone.

“You turned it off.” Noted Danny starting it.

“Once Vlad made it clear that we were to tell them you were at his place it couldn’t be registering at my place so I turned it off.” Explained Tucker. Turning on the phone Danny stared at the list of missed calls and messages, most were from his parents and friends, Sam, Tucker and Valeri stopped calling on Monday the week before and Danielle had start calling the same day they stopped.

Opening the messages from her Danny frowned, she wanted to speak with him but her messages didn’t say about what and she’d stopped texting him the next day. “You said Danielle dropped by and helped you look through Vlad’s places.” Said Danny, looking up at his friends.

“Yeah, she dropped by looking for your help actually.” Said Tucker and when Danny looked at him to continue he did. “She said that her foster mother’s son ran away the same Friday as you and hasn’t been seen since. I helped her by trying to track his phone but that’s completely black and right now I’m letting my facial recognition software run through the cameras in Wishing Hill.”

“You should call her, she’d love to hear from you, we could only tell her that you was alright.” Said Sam straightening making Danny lift his head. “You could also call Jazz, she’s been on me from the moment we found you to know how you are.”

Nodding Danny pulled up his text conversation with Jazz, she hadn’t texted him more than twice during the week. The normal text, “How are you, heard you got in to a fight with mom, did you really set a ghost lose at home.” Followed by. “Why are you not answering my text, do you want me to come home and talk to you cus I will do that? Dad said you’ve been avoiding them ever since your last _conversation_ you need to talk to me?”

“Does she know what happened?” he asked glancing over at Sam.

“She knows that we found you, we said that you’d been taken captive but nothing more.” Said Sam drinking her soya shake.

“Probably going to regret this.” Sighed Danny typing a new message for Jazz. “Hi you can stop worrying I am fine.” He put down the phone and went on to finish his own milkshake.

“You aren’t going to text Danielle?” asked Tucker collection his trash.

 “I can go and meet her tomorrow after school.” Answered Danny. It would be good for him to help her find Cody, he could concentrate on helping someone and avoid what had happened to him. His phone buzzed and he thought it was Jazz answering but it was Dash asking if he wanted to help out with homework offering to pick him up after football practice.

 “You sure you want to come to school tomorrow?” Asked Sam.

Texting back to Dash Danny glanced up at Sam, there was something in the way she’d asked that didn’t sound right, like she didn’t want him to go there.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” his friends looked at each other, Tucker pushed his glasses higher on his nose and Sam was picking her nails. Both signs that they were nervous and this time Danny knew there was something going on. “Guys?” he said drawing out the word letting them know they were action suspiciously.

Their nervous exchange of looks drew out making him annoyed. Putting down his empty milkshake Danny got up. “Wait where are you going?” asked Sam grabbing Danny’s right wrist. Pain shot up his arm and he instinctively phased out of her grip. She immediately understood what she’d done and put her hand’s over her mouth. “Sorry I didn’t mean-“

“It’s alright.” Sighed Danny robbing his hand.

“No I-“ Danny looked at Sam and she stopped talking.

Sighing Danny pulled up the hood. “See you around.” He said and turned to walk away.

“Hey man, come on, we just want to talk alright.” Shouted Tucker after him and Danny gave him a wave before leaving the building. He wasn’t angry at them, he was glad that they still treated him like they had before yet they acted differently around him. They’d always had an honest relationship with each other, he’d tell them everything that happened to him and they’d tell him everything they knew.

Thou thinking about it he hadn’t told them anything of what had happened to him. They hadn’t asked for any details, they hadn’t even asked to know what had happened. They were great that way giving him his time and space, yet they wanted to keep something from him. Maybe to protect him or them… Why?


	5. Chapter 5

Running her pen along a set of calculations Maddie circled the answer and handed it back to Jack. “That look’s right, You think this will cause the ectoplasm to freeze?” She asked. If their calculations were right their new ecto-freezer would allow them to freeze the target ghost instead of blasting it, making it a lot easier to capture and eventually study. She was just not sure that it would work. Not that she doubted her calculations she was simply missing that spark of enthusiasm that inventing a new way to capture ghost always brought out in her.

“Of course it will Mads.” Grinned Jack making the final tweaks to their prototypes before he could finally assemble it. “Can you imagen hitting that Phantom kid with this, finally getting him under the microscope.”

Maddie smiled up at him. “I would have preferred to have-“ the sound of the front door closing echoed through the house and Maddie broke off. She and Jack exchanged a look before staring at the stair up from the lab.

They didn’t hear any footsteps and Maddie thought she’d imaged things until she heard the fridge door open. She was about to go up when Jack stopped her. “I’ll go, I need another Cola anyways.”

“You are going to give yourself diabetes if you keep eating this much sweets.” Said Maddie after him as he walked up the stairs leaving an empty pack of fudge on his work desk.

“That will be the same day I start eating healthy.” Called Jack back before disappearing in to the kitchen and Maddie heard him let out a happy shout. “Dann-o, you finally got home.” He said and Maddie froze. “Don’t tell me you just came home to raid the kitchen. Guessing you didn’t like Vlad’s mac-n-chees.”

Hearing a huff, Maddie lifted her head to stare up the stairs. “How did you know.” Said Danny his voice weak more like a whisper.

“We shared room’s in college, you should have seen him, he’d always make mac-n-chees. Tell you the truth I think that’s the only thing he knows how to make.” Said Jack and Maddie could just imagen him hugging Danny. She’d talked to Vlad that morning after the school called and asked for Danny, he’d said Danny had gotten a cold and stayed home from school. And that Danny still didn’t want to come home. Maybe he’d changed his mind, maybe he was finally prepared to talk to them. Or he was just going to get some stuff from his room and leave again. She couldn’t let that happen, they had to talk first.

Getting up from her seat Maddie moved to the stairs. “You feeling alright, you sound a bit weird?” asked Jack. Maddie moved up the stairs catching a glimpse of Jack ruffling Danny’s hair.

“Sore throat.” Said Danny dodging out of his dad’s reach pulling up his hood hiding his face in shadows. “I’m going up.” He said and Jack crossed his arms.

“Oh- really.” Said Jack in his stern-father tone of voice. Danny stopped and looked up at him a stubborn set to his jaw. “Boy you ran out of here last Friday and we haven’t seen you for over a week. I think we deserves an explanation.” Maddie had reached the top of the stairs standing in the doorway.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and Maddie saw his eyes flicker to her before he looked down. “Yeah you do.” He whispered.

“Tell us, why you ran away then?” asked Jack. Maddie walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder. She wanted to talk to Danny, to have him explain why he’d said what he had that day.

The look Danny gave Jack saw pained and Maddie couldn’t stop herself. “You don’t have to talk now. We can speak later.” She said and the relived look on his face let her know that she had said the right thing.

He lifted his eye’s to look at her and she thought she saw a smile on his lips, “Thanks,” Said Danny before he turned and walked out of the kitchen. The two listened to his steps as he patted up the stairs and a moment later he called back down. “Can I get my door back!”

“We can discuss that later.” Answered Maddie getting a look from Jack. “What?” she asked him lowering her voice so as not to shout.

“I thought we were going to have this talk with him when he came home.” Said Jack looking down at her.

Giving him a soft smile Maddie looked up at Jack. “He’s home now, we shouldn’t be mad at him for returning.” She looked up at the ceiling above which Danny’s room lay. “I’ll talk to him later, let’s get back to work we still have a prototype to make and test.” She gave him a light tug at the arm before going down stairs to the lab. Jack came down a couple of minutes later a can of Coca-Cola in one hand and a sandwich in his other.

The next hours were the most productive they’d had in week’s, not only did they finish the prototype but they also managed to test it out in the backyard. Their freeze gun blew up after hitting the target. It was a success of sorts and the two was analyzing what had gone wrong when Maddie looked up at the clock seeing it was almost midnight and she still hadn’t talked to Danny.

Telling Jack that it was time to quit for the day they left their work in the basement. Jack stopped in the kitchen rummaging around for a midnight snack whereas Maddie walked up the stairs to Danny’s room.

She should have expected to find it empty, she couldn’t remember the last time Danny had actually been in his room when she was looking for him. Letting out an annoyed sigh Maddie dug out her phone from her pockets starting the tracking app that told her where Danny was, or at least his phone.

Thinking that he was at Sam’s place she was surprise to see that Danny was at home. She looked around his room not finding his phone and went back the app when she didn’t. Looking closer at the exact location it said that he was higher up than his room. Glancing at the ceiling Maddie walked out in to the hall and took the ladder up to the Ops center.

The lights were off in the Op’s center and a window stood open. Walking over to it her eye’s fell on the small person sitting on a blanket on the house roof with his back to her. He’d taken of the hoodie and was wearing a long sleeved shirt and the lime green scarf he’d gotten from Sam that Christmas.

Climbing out through the window Maddie walked over stopping a step behind him. “Daniel.” She said her voice lower than she’d intended. He lowered his head and Maddie was afraid he was going to ignore her again. Then he turned to her and Maddie blinked. He’d cut of the hair on the left side of his head and there was a Band-Aid on his temple. His blue eyes looked tired and there was something sad in the way he looked up at her.

“Hi.” Said Danny turning to look back out over the city, bringing a sandwich to his mouth.

“Can I sit?” Asked Maddie. To her relief scooted Danny over to let her sit on the blanket beside him. She sat down seeing empty cans of cola and two uneaten sandwiches on a plate in front of him. “Sorry I didn’t make dinner.”

Shrugging Danny bit in to his sandwich. She was nervous talking to him, he hadn’t talked to her since that Friday when he’d run away, if she could consider that talking. Now that he was actually looking at her again and talking to her she didn’t know where to begin. “You cut your hair.” She said.

Danny glanced at her using his right hand to scratch at the cut on his temple, he was wearing the brace reminding Maddie why he’d gotten angry with her to begin with. “It was a mistake.” He said his fingers running through the short-cropped hair on his head. “Sort of regret it now.” He lowered his hand staring at it.

Maddie reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. “It’s not that bad, should have seen your Dad and Vlad during our collage years, they even went through the skunk hair phase.” Danny looked up at her with a questioning look. “They bleached a streak of white in their hair.” She showed him by pointing to her own hair getting a tug of the lips from Danny.

They feel silent for a moment and Maddie saw Danny lift his head his eye’s fixating on the stars. Maddie looked up to find a cloud free sky with stars shining down on them. Smiling she pointed to one of them. “You remember the name of that one?” she asked giving Danny a quick glance.

His eyes twinkled. “Regulus.” He said, she pointed to the next. “Algieba and that’s Denebila.”

“What constellation are they part of.” She asked smiling at him. Sitting on the roof stargazing was just like when he was younger and she’d taught him about the stars and they’d started looking for satellites in the night sky. Back when all he would talk about was how he was going to be an astronaut one day.

“Leo.” Answered Danny taking a bite of his sandwich. Again Maddie pointed to a set of stars and Danny named them one by one. “Merak, Dubhe, Phad, Alioth and Alkaid, they make Ursa Major or the big Dipper.” He shivered and Maddie put an arm around him pointing out another light in the sky drawing a smile from Danny. “Mars.” He said naming the planet she’d pointed at.

They kept at it until Maddie became unsure of what the stars were called and Danny took over pointing them out. When there were no more named stars to find Danny lowered his hand and leaned on her. “I missed this.” Sighed Maddie rubbing his could shoulders.

“Me to.” Answered Danny sounding as if he was half asleep. He slowly sank down to lay curled up sleeping by her side his head in her lap like when he was a child. She could wait talking to him about his behavior the week before or the outburst. Having him home was more important now than scolding him for avoiding them.

Lifting him in to her arm Maddie noticed how light he was. She carried him carefully back in to the house and down the ladder to the upstairs hall where she bumped in to Jack standing in the open bathroom door brushing his teeth’s. He gave her a wide eyed look as she carried Danny on her back in to his room and put him to bed. “You talked?” he asked in a hushed voice standing in the open doorway to Danny’s room.

“No, we watched the stars.” She sighed tucking Danny in. He curled in to a ball under the blanket and the two adults stayed there for a while watching him sleep before going to bed themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a perfect example of what happens when my plans doesn’t go the way I want and I don’t care because this is a moment I really wanted to write.


	6. Chapter 6

A cold shiver crawled up Danny’s spine waking him up to see his breath escape his mouth in a light cloud. Sitting up he blinked his blurry eyes feeling with his core for the other ghost. It was as if it had just appeared long enough to set of his ghost sense. His eyes fell on his desk where his backpack stood beside a pile of his Fenton-gear that had been missing from his utility belt the night before when he was on patrol. And a paper bag with a note taped to it.

Kicking of the blanket Danny got up and nearly fell over when his right leg folded under him landing him back where he started. Making a new try Danny found that his knee was stiff but didn’t hurt as much as it had the day before. He limped over to his desk picking up the paper bag and note.

“Morning, this will help heal the burns faster and prevent any visible scars. You are welcome //Vlad.” Danny opened the paper bag taking out a bottle of yellow Ointment. Squinting at the back of the bottle it contained honey and beeswax. Giving it a suspicious look Danny shrugged before opening it and putting the cool ointment on the burns around his neck and wrists.

Throwing the ointment and his Fenton gear in to his backpack Danny could smell coffee and pancakes from the kitchen, tilting his head slightly he heard his mom and dad talking. Glancing at his alarm clock he let out a sigh and put on his hoodie and sneakers before trudging down stairs for breakfast.

He didn’t completely manage to hide his limp and his mom’s smile wavered when she saw him enter the kitchen and walk over to the coffee brewer. He avoided looking at her knowing that she was going to ask him if he was alright. A part of him wanted her to do it so that he could have an excuse to snap back. Instead she put a plate of pancakes in front of his seat and sat down with a smaller portion for herself, his dad was already devouring a large portion of his own.

Suspecting that she had a hidden agenda with the pancakes Danny sat down and kept an eye on her as he drenched the pancakes in maple syrup. He could see her lips twitch as if she wanted to tell him of. She didn’t and Danny stopped before the pancakes were swimming in syrupy sweetness. Turning his attention to the pancakes Danny shoved them in to his mouth using his left hand to hold the fork.

Halfway through his pile of pancake his mom decide to speak. “What happened to your leg?” she asked.

Glancing at his dad who had a hard set to his jaw Danny lowered the piece he’d just been about to eat and reached for his coffee instead. “Fell down.” He said still keeping his voice low.

“Really?” Asked his Dad in that way that told Danny he didn’t believe him. Danny couldn’t help the sudden urge to leave before they started questioning him about thing’s he didn’t want to answer.

His mom sighed and Danny glanced at her. Shaking her head Maddie looked at him. “We can have Dr Jackson take a look at it when your there.” She said getting a frown from Danny.

“What are we talking about.” Asked Danny, his stomach turning in discomfort and he put down his coffee not hungry any more. He had to stop himself from imagining things, he’d let his imagination run wild the last couple of days and it was tiring.

“You have a checkup at two with Dr Jackson for your hand.” Said his mom reaching out and putting her hand on his shoulder. The little zap of static electricity from her fingers made him nearly jump out of his skin and he was suddenly back hanging from the ceiling in the cube electricity coursing through him.

Biting his tongue to keeping himself from screaming Danny held his breath. His vision blurred and for a moment he saw both the kitchen and the cube. Closing his eyes Danny could feel his hear trying to beat out of his chest. His mom’s hand tightened on his shoulder, she said something that sounded like it came through a tin can.

A voice in the back of his mind told him to run, that he was in danger. Pushing his mom away Danny dashed from the table and ran up the stairs. He hardly heard the door to the bathroom slam close behind him before he turned on the tap running cold water. Gripping the sides of the sink he stared in to the mirror. The fogged reflection of his alter ego stared back at him terrified green eyes begging him for help before it blurred, shadows filled the edge of his vision.

The room tilted and Danny found himself sinking down to sit on the floor gasping for air. Pulling his legs up he rested his head on his knees digging his nails in to his neck. He had to calm down, had to slow his breathing, stop his heart from racing.

Doing his best to breath to a count Danny managed to get control of his breathing. Staring in to the darkness of the un-light bathroom, the comforting shadows hid the images his mind tried to force on him. He wasn’t in that cube anymore, he wasn’t hanging from a pair of shock cuffs or getting zapped every time he didn’t answer a question.

The white noise of the water didn’t hide the sound of his mom’s footsteps coming up the stairs and his priorities changed. He had to make it look like he wasn’t freaking out. Scratching the back of his head he decided to go with his standard excuse. Getting to his feet Danny flushed the toilet and hit the light switch wincing as the light stabbed his eyes.

Splashing water in his face as his mom knocked on the bathroom door. “Sweetie.” She called. “you feeling alright?”

Glancing up at his own reflection it showed a different face, dark shadows framed his frightened blue eyes, his short hair made him look weird, and if he didn’t look sick already he sure felt like throwing up. His mom knocked again, “Danny.” She called worry in her voice.

“I’m fine.” Answered Danny. “Must have been the food. You didn’t let any contaminants get in to the milk again did you.” He cupped his hands filling them with water, splashing it in to his face.

“Can I come in?” asked Maddie turning the door knob. Danny reached out and unlocked the door. His mom opened it. Walking in she looked around before turning to Danny. He could see her eyeing him as she put a hand on his shoulder. This time he didn’t get stung by static electricity and he relaxed a bit. “You don’t look fine.” She said and Danny rolled his eyes at her.

“Stop storing your ghost experiment in the fridge and I would be.” He gave her a quick smile.

Sighing Maddie pushed his bangs out of his face. Leaning forward she put her forehead against his. Closing his eyes Danny stayed still trying to stay calm. Things were back to normal, he was free and he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him again. So why did his mother’s touch feel so alien to him.

“You don’t have a temperature.” She said lifting her head looking in to his eyes. Danny wanted to break eye contact, he couldn’t look in to her eyes and be who she wanted him to be. Closing his eyes Danny leaned forward resting his head on his mom’s shoulder. “Sweetie?” she petting his head.

“I’m tired mom.” He sighed, he wished he’d had the spring break to relax with his friends. If he had he might be able to keep up the charade that everything was alright, when all he wanted to do was crawl in to a dark corner and stay there until everything was fine again.

“You stayed up late last night, of course you are tired.” Said Maddie hugging him tight for a moment before letting him go. “Come on we still want to talk to you.”

Danny pulled a face. “Can it wait till after school?” he asked pushing away from her.

Smiling Maddie turned off the tap and stepped to the side so that Danny could walk out before her. He walked ahead of his mom down the stairs, his dad was tinkering with some new invention at the breakfast table. He looked up at them when they walked in to the kitchen and there was that happy fatherly glint in his eyes that Danny had seen the day before when he got home. The look faded and he returned to his work leaving Danny wondering what he’d done to hurt him.

Glancing at what was left of his breakfast Danny picked up his backpack. He was about to leave when his mom stopped him. Taking a deep breath to calm himself and keep his mind once more from starting down a bad track. He looked up at her expecting to see determination that she was going to give him a talking to.

She didn’t looking determined. Licking his lips Danny tasted nothing. Ether the emotions weren’t strong enough for him to taste or she wasn’t feeling any emotions that he could taste. “I will pick you up at half past one alright.” Said Maddie her soft eyes searching Danny’s face for something.

“I have gym at one.” Said Danny avoiding looking up at her. A part of him wanted to ignore her again, like he had before when he was still angry at her, reminding him that he still was, he was just too tired to take it out on her.

“I thought you got a doctor’s note letting you skip gym.” Said his mom getting a nod from Danny. “So I’ll pick you up at half past alright.” She smiled lowering her arm to let Danny go.

Nodding Danny hitched his backpack more comfortably on to his shoulder. He left the uncomfortable atmosphere for his school.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas everyone wether you celebrate it on the 24th or 25th, I hope it's been a good one. I'll leave this chapter here for you to enjoy and will go back to writing the next one.  
> Love you all <3

He was among the first to arrive at school that morning, joggling his backpack with the things he needed to take out of his locker and put in to it when he heard Valeri call his name. “Fenton!” She shouted over the heads of some sophomores.

“Hi Val.” Greeted Danny getting his Biology book and pushing it in to his bag trying to fit it between his notebook and the Fenton-gear all without moving his right hand. “Sorry I didn’t call you yesterday.”

Seeing Valeri swing her fist at him Danny flinched and her fist slammed in to his locker. “Where is he?!” She asked in an angry growl, sounding like she used to when fighting Phantom. The bands around her wrists were glowing a bright scarlet letting Danny know that he was one wrong move away from being blasted in to small pieces.

“Where is who.” Asked Danny closing his backpack. Some of the tired students in the hall were turning their attention towards them.

“Peabody.” Hissed Valeri having lowered her voice a bit. “I know you had something to do with his disappearance, so What did you do to him.”

Glancing at the people around them, Danny heaved his backpack over one shoulder and grabbed Valeri’s hand. “Let go of me.” Snarled the girl but she couldn’t make him let go as he pulled them in to a storage room filled with old AV-equipment. Letting go of Valeri the girl rubbed her wrist. “Asshole, that left marks.” She complained showing Danny where his fingers had left an impression on her dark skin.

“Sorry.” He said crossing his harms. “Would you explain why you are angry with me?” 

Valeri rolled her eyes and rubbed the mark on her arm. “Peabody, no one has seen him in days.” Said Valeri annoyed.

“What has that got to do with me?” he asked trying to figure out if he cared or not. If Vlad had taken him than he might need rescuing, and then again, he could just tell Skulker that Peabody was the one who tortured Ember and the problem wouldn’t be his anymore.

“Vlad overshadowed him and said that it was up to you whether the man lived or died and seeing as no one has fucking seen him I can only assume you told Vlad to kill him. Hell for all I know you might even have done it yourself.” Valeri’s voice rose in pitch and volume and Danny had a sudden sweet taste on his lips.

“Why are you afraid?” he asked a knot turning in the pit of his stomach.

Lifting her eyes Danny could see tears gleam in them, suspended on her eyelashes. She bit her lip and the angry glow of her armbands faded. “I’m afraid of what happened to you.” She said wrapping her arms around herself. “I was there and saw the aftermath, I saw the burns and cut on you. You didn’t even respond when I tried talking to you.”

Lowering his eyes Danny nodded. “You are right.” He said after a while of silence.

“Right about what?” asked Valeri her voice growing hard again.

“You are right to be scared.” He sighed running his hand through his hair wincing at the sharp stubble on the left side. “If I ever see Peabody again I’m not sure of what I’ll do.” Valeri stared at him as if he’d said something unspeakable.

“You seriously can’t be alright with Vlad killing him in your name?” she asked and Danny’s eyes hardened the world taking on a green tint.

“Vlad can rip his throat out for all I care!” He shouted back.

Valeri took a steep away from him. “You can’t say that! He’s human!”

“He’s a monster! He has no right to be treated as a human after what he did!” Roared Danny feeling the hairs on his arms stand on end.

Shaking her head Valeri rubbed her arms. “You have to be better than him or else you will be a monster yourself, just like any other ghost.”

Danny wrinkled his nose and reached for his powers. It jumped to his call and the rings of brilliant light washed over him changing him in to his ghost-form. “What about you. I bet you wouldn’t have blinked if you had been Peabody and still hadn’t known who I was. You took pride in ripping holes in me with your guns. You have your own torture chamber set up as well, all you need is me and you’d be the same.”

“I wouldn’t be the same, I would have stopped!” Retorted Valeri tears rolling down her cheeks.

“You would? I know you Val before you knew me you would have done anything to kill me, your hatred for me blinded you, there was not a chance you would even have stopped if you did find out!” Shouted Danny back. The air was filed with static drawing Valeri’s bushy hair up. “It’s blind people like you that are the monsters, not me, not Skulker, Not even Vlad!” He took a steep forward.

“Stop!” Screamed Valeri her armor materialized over her arms as she pushed Danny away a spark jumping visibly from him to strike her armored hands and she yelped.

Floating back Danny watched Valeri rub her arms tears streaming down her face. The anger he’d felt a moment ago ebbed away leaving him feeling empty. “I didn’t do anything to Peabody. I still know who I am Valeri.” She lifted her head to glare at him and Danny turned away. Phasing through walls and ceilings he left the school before the bell could even declare the beginning of the first period.

 

The assistant rose from her seat behind her desk as Vlad walked past her on his way to his office. “Mayor Master, there’s a call from the water and sewage department on line 1.” Said the young woman holding out a note for him. “These are a few others who’ve been trying to contact you this morning, and I will remind you that you still haven’t read through the press statement you are to issue at the press-conference today at twelve, regarding the earthquake.”

Taking the note Vlad glanced down at it and sighed, being mayor was more work than it was worth, he even regretted becoming mayor on days like these when everyone wanted his attention. “Tell Water and Sewage I’ll call them back. I have the press statement to look over now.” He told the assistant walking in to his office, letting the door close behind him.

The air in his office was cold, much cooler than he liked. Glancing at the thermometer Vlad set it at a higher temperature before walking over to his desk. The draft coming from under it made him aware of the young boy that was curled up in the dark space. Sighing Vlad started up his computer and sat down in his chair keeping a non-threatening distance from the boy as he waited for the computer to start.

He didn’t speak to the boy, he didn’t have to, Danny had come to him and if nothing else his company was probably what the boy wanted more than him nosing around in his life. Vlad had watched the videos from Mr Peabody’s computer, he’d seen and heard what the boy had gone through. Even if he had only watched a few of them he got a general idea of what to avoid in Danny’s presence.

Pulling up his work e-mail Vlad sighed at the sight of all the mails demanding his attention. He sorted out the junk from the list and opened the one with his press statement that his speech writer had written up for him. Starting at the beginning Vlad heard a deep shaking sigh from under the desk. Glancing down he saw Danny’s shoulder relax a bit, the que for him to speak. “Shouldn’t you be in school?” he asked returning his gaze to the text in front of him.

“Skipped class.” Sighed Danny speaking a bit more confidently.

“What brings you here?” Asked Vlad fixing a wording he didn’t like.

There was a moment of silence before Danny got up of the floor, phasing through the desk to stand comfortably in front of Vlad. The man didn’t look up from his laptop but pushed away from the desk so Danny wouldn’t feel crowded by him. He watched the boy sit down on the desk his feet’s dangling off the floor. His eyes were red like he’d been crying and there was a feeling of despair coming from him, a taste Vlad wasn’t particularly fond of. “You look like crap.” Added Vlad when Danny didn’t speak.

“Guess you didn’t take a look in your own mirror this morning.” Said Danny running his left hand over the short-cropped hair. “Where is Peabody?” he asked after a moment of silence.

Skimming the text in front of him Vlad shrugged, calling on his duplicate that was entertaining the man he got a flash of the open air and the little man screaming in his arms. “Enjoying the view I presume.” Said Vlad changing another sentence he didn’t like.

“From where?” asked Danny and his voice sounded thick as if he was keeping himself from crying.

Closing the laptop Vlad looked up at the boy taking in his worn jeans and dark blue hoodie. He hadn’t been surprised when Danny decided to stay with his parents instead of coming back to him the other night. Danny would try and return to a normal life in an attempt to forget what happened to him. He would try to be the same person he was before Peabody sank his claws in to him and he would most likely fail, he was already failing judging by the fact that he was there in Vlad’s office and not back in school.

“Somewhere around Lake Eeri.” Shrugged Vlad stroking his beard. “Why do you ask?”

Danny flinched and started rubbing his arms. “Valeri thinks I asked you to kill him.” He said and Vlad couldn’t help the annoyance he felt at hearing Danny say that. His hero complex was getting the better of him like always. If Danny would just let himself loos and take out his anger on the man who harmed him he would feel much better, Vlad did and he was just doing what the boy was to afraid to do himself.

“Do you want me to kill him?” asked Vlad keeping all emotions out of his face. He could see Danny consider his proposal, his nails digging in to his arms as he started scratching.

“No.” he said unconvincingly. Vlad had seen Danny take out his frustration and anger on ghosts that had screwed up his day’s less than Peabody had. The only thing that made this enemy different from the others were the red blood that ran through his veins and that little spark of life that humans put so much value to. Stapling his fingers Vlad looked straight at Danny conveying his disbelief in the boy’s words without saying anything himself. “Maybe.” Confessed Danny stopping the scratching and lowering his head.

“I am not in the mood for killing him just yet.” Said Vlad opening his laptop again. “Don’t worry your little head about that vermin, badger, I’ll give him what he deserves.” He started reading the statement again considering the words much more carefully the second time he read them.

The silence between them drew out and Vlad could feel the temperature rise in the room as the boy got his emotions under control. “What are you doing to him?” asked Danny rubbing at his head.

Vlad considered if he should lie and spare the boy any more pain and decided on the truth, it would be better for the boy to know what he was doing for him instead of keeping it secret. “He spent most of the weekend walking until his feet’s bleed. After that I had him drowned and revived till he stopped begging for me to kill him. Right now I’m dropping him out of the air, catching him before his face hit’s the ground.” Vlad smiled. “And in between that I am feeding him and letting him sleep only to start the torture when he least expects it.”

Vlad had expected Danny to ask him to stop or at least show some discomfort at his explanation of what he was doing to the little man, but all he got was a shrug from Danny who jumped of his desk. “I have to get back to school.” He said before changing in to hi ghost form and flying off.

Vlad knew he ought to be concerned for the boys mental state, he wasn’t the sort of person who could just shrug off traumatic events or be okay with other people getting hurt. Thou thinking about it Peabody wasn’t people so it didn’t matter.


	8. Chapter 8

Getting back to school in time for second period Danny avoided meeting his friends eyes and they seemed to understand that he didn’t want to talk. Instead they were the ones talking. Tucker tried to get them to agree on a day to see the new movie on, which they had missed because of what had happened during the break. He didn’t try and ask what Danny thought and Danny was alright with that, he didn’t have any planes so whatever they came up with was fine by him.

It wasn’t before lunch that Danny meet Valeri again. The three friends were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria when Valeri entered. Danny saw her scan the room for a place to sit, her eyes stopped at him for a beat before she tried to find any other place. Unfortunately for her did Sam and Tucker see her as well and called her over to them. Danny could practically see Valeri cringe as she came over to them.

She sat down beside Tucker opposite Danny. Her eyes flashed up at him before she turned to the others. Having lost his apatite that morning Danny pushed his food around on his plate. The atmosphere around them was tense, Danny knew his friends wanted to talk to him about what had happened but he didn’t want to speak to them about it. He wanted things to go back to the way it had been.

When the first warning bell for the next period rang, Danny was grateful to get out of the crowded cafeteria. In English Mr Lancer held one of his classic lectures on how literature could change the world. Resting his head on his arm’s Danny listened, he couldn’t take notes but Sam had promised to make copies of hers for him so all he had to do was stay in class and listen.

When the class ended Lancer had given them reading assignments and pared them up to make a book review in for the class. Danny had expected to ether end up with Sam or Tucker or be the odd one out, Lancer however pared him up with Dash who smiled.

“You’ll come over to my place after school then?” Asked Dash as the two headed for the school gym. “There’s a movie on this book that we can watch before reading it.”

Shrugging Danny tugged at the scarf making sure it was still hiding the marks on his neck. “Sure, but you have to do all the writing for me.”

Dash grinned and clapped him hard on the shoulder. “You bet I will. You give me free answers on my homework.” Smiled Dash and there was something in the way he acted that made the air seemed fresher and easier to breath. Dash wasn’t pitying him, he didn’t know what had happened and treated Danny as if nothing was wrong.

“I’ll meet you after school.” Said Danny trying to figure out how long his appointment at the doctors might take.

“Great.” Dash’s eyes landed on his best friend. “Hey Kwan!” He called before leaving Danny.

Walking in to the school’s gym Danny found Ms Tetslaff by the bleachers scribbling on some papers. She looked up as she heard him enter. “Great Fenton, get the balls we are doing dodgeball today, you can keep scores.” Called the woman returning her gaze to her papers.

“Can’t.” Sighed Danny walking over to the teacher who looked up at him with a hard glare.

“You might be excused from participating in my classes but you have no note saying you don’t have to attend.” Said Tetslaff putting her fists on her hips.

Danny sighed, he did not want another discussion. “I have a doctor’s appointment, mom is picking me up in half an hour.” He said turning towards the gyms storage room where the balls were kept in baskets.

“Then why did you even bother to show up. Get out, I’ll get Baxter to keep score.” She said and Danny walked back the way he’d come. As he did he could hear Tetslaff mutter, “He would probably miss count anyways.”

He walked past a group of girls on their way out from their changing room and caught sight of Sam before leaving the gym. He was walking down the empty corridors when the light sound of Sam’s feet’s hitting the floor drew his attention. It wasn’t before she called his name and grabbed the back of his hoodie that he stopped. “Please Danny would you just stop for a moment.”

Glancing over at her he lifted an eyebrow. “I’ve stopped.” He said and she let go of him. Biting her lip Sam avoided looking at him and Danny sighed. This was one of those moments that made him feel bad because she wouldn’t talk to him like she used to. “Did you want anything?” he asked and the sudden flash of her eyes made him step back.

“What is wrong?” she asked fidgeting with her t-shirt.

Frowning at her Danny shrugged. “Nothing, it’s you and Tucker who’s acting differently.” He said. Butterflies were swirling around in his stomach. He didn’t want another argument like the one he’d had with Valeri that morning.

“Only because you are acting weird.” She shook her head. “That’s not what I want to talk about thou.” She lifted her hands to rub her arms as if she was cold. “I thought you wanted company when you slept, like after you came back from prison. You said sharing a bed helped with the nightmares.” Relaxing a bit Danny nodded. “You didn’t show up last night.” She said.

“I fell asleep watching the starts with mom.” Sighed Danny. “I didn’t even have any dreams.” He reached for her and hesitated for a beat before putting his hand on hers. “Listen. I don’t know what I want right now, I’m just trying to get through the day.” He leaned forward putting his forehead on Sam’s. Danny wanted to say more, to tell her how much he wanted to be with her. A part of him was comfortable with her, even if another part told him that she didn’t want to be with him.

Sam placed her hand’s over his and stared in to his eyes searching for something. “I think Jazz would say that the best thing is to talk.” She said squeezing Danny’s hand. “I’m not going to make you talk, but don’t shut me out okay.”

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze back Danny placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I appreciate that.” He said before taking a step away from Sam letting go of her hands. “I’ll see you tonight.” He smiled leaving Sam alone in the corridor a perplexed look on her face before she shook her head and returned to the gym.

Danny walked out of the school and sat down to wait for his mom at the bottom step to the school entrance. He was reading the book they’d been assigned by Mr Lancer when the loud car horn made him jump and look up. The Fenton RV had at some point pulled up to the curb in front of the school and his mom was honking the horn to get his attention.

Blinking Danny glanced down at the page he’d been reading. He was still on page one and couldn’t remember reading anything more than the first line. Closing the book Danny put it in to his backpack before swinging it over one shoulder, walking over to the RV. “Interesting book?” Asked Maddie as he jumped in to the front passenger seat.

Shrugging Danny put his seatbelt on, even if his dad wasn’t driving it was a good habit to put on the belt whenever riding in the Fenton RV. He could feel his mom’s eyes narrow on him as she pulled out in to traffic. “Are we back to not talking and you ignoring me again.” She asked.

Glancing up at his mom Danny shrugged before turning his eyes to stare out the window on the bleak sky. Maddie sighed, “I know you are angry at me for what happened when you got out of jail.” She glanced over at Danny who shrugged. She wasn’t wrong, he was still angry at her for what she’d done but he couldn’t feel as angry as he had before. “I’m sorry, I tried to do the best thing for you back at the hospital.”

“Don’t mom.” Said Danny knowing where she wanted to go and not being in the mood to talk.

She reached out putting a hand on his shoulder. “Sweetie I just want to tell you that I’m sorry you got hurt. I’m sorry that I hurt you, I never meant to hurt you, I was just doing what I thought was best for you.”

“I know, you don’t have to talk about it.” Said Danny pulling away from her. He could see her reflection in the car window as she closed her hand and turned back to the road.

They stayed quiet as Maddie drove. Danny let her do all the talking at the hospital, he had a feeling of not really being there even if he knew he was there yet everything that happened wasn’t happening to him.

Eventually he was sitting face to face with the doctor copying his hand gestures as best he could with his right hand. Turning his hand didn’t hurt but trying to move any of the fingers sent stabs of pain through his hand and up his arm. He let out a string of courses trying to move his fingers to his will until the doctor told him to stop.

“Alright Danny I’m going to show you some exercises that’s going to help you get some of your range of movements back, if you do it right and keep to the regiment you might even write again by the end of the school year.” He said typing on the computer. “How’s the pain?”

Danny shrugged letting ice flow though his veins to cool down his hand. Sighing Maddie crossed her arms, “He isn’t taking all the medication prescribed to him.” She said giving Danny a meaningful look.

“Really, which one is he taking?” asked Dr Jackson pressing print on his computer. Danny got a bit annoyed that he was talking to his mom and not to him anymore.

“He took the antibiotics and muscle relaxant up until ten days ago after that he hasn’t touched them.” Said Maddie her eyes hard on Danny.

Dr Jackson nodded. “Alright well I see no signs of infection, the injuries have healed remarkably well. Why did you stop taking the painkillers Danny?” asked the man turning to him.

Leaning back in the chair Danny picked at his nails. “They made me feel tired, figured I didn’t need them if I wasn’t in pain.”

Nodding Dr Jackson took out a notepad. “You should keep taking the muscle relaxant it will help with the training, you got a reason for not taking the other medicines I prescribed.” Danny shrugged and ignored him. The rest of the conversation was directed at Maddie and Danny found himself spacing out until they walked out the front door.

Jumping in to the RV Danny tightened the straps on his brace. Maddie reached out and placed a hand on his stopping his fidgeting. “Sweetie.” She said in that calm understanding voice that was incredibly irritating. She squeezed his hand, “Is something wrong?”

Stopping his fidgeting Danny took a deep breath feeling like he’d held his breath all the while he’d been inside the hospital. “I don’t like this place.” He sighed pushing his hand’s through his hair.

Smiling Maddie lifted her hand to his cheek getting him to look at her. Her eyes scanned his face the now familiar worry lines marking her face. “That Friday you skipped school, why were you home?” She asked.

Shivering at the memories of that day Danny lowered his eyes. He didn’t know what to say so he stayed quiet. Maddie brushed his hair out of his face peering in to his eyes. “You were taking the painkillers that day.” Danny nodded. “Can you tell me why when you refused to take them before.”

Taking a deep breath Danny pulled away from his mom. “I was hurting. Could you just drive back to school now, Dash wanted help with our homework.” His mom gave him a last begging look before starting the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Spending the rest of the afternoon at Dash’s place they didn’t get much reading done, they managed to get some homework done but in the end they’d watched three of Dash’s favorite tv-shows that he’d taken up watching when he was home from school. Enjoying the normalcy Danny forgot about the week before and found himself saying goodbye to Dash around 8pm when he flew back to Amity Park to patrol.

Both Sam and Tucker were out patrolling and he eventually puts the earpiece in to talk to them. “Got tired of ignoring us did you.” Greeted Tucker waving at Danny from the street below.

“Christ You have no tact Tuck.” Sighed Sam a note of annoyance in her voice.

“I’m just saying.” Answered Tucker. “How’s things from the sky?”

Rolling his eyes Danny found his gaze fixating on the stars that could be seen through parts of the cloud cover. “It’s clear.” He sighed watching his breath bloom in front of him in the cold night air.

“Sweet we might actually get an early night for once, I’m still catching up on all the sleep I lost last week.” Said Tucker walking past a group of tourists on the sidewalk drawing a shiver from Danny at the thought of what the two had done to try and find him. However much he told himself that it wasn’t his fault that they’d tired themselves out he couldn’t help feeling like an ass for thinking that his problems were worse. His friends put their necks out, even when it would have been easier to tell their parents of his secret. They were worth so much more than Danny was giving them, his problems could take a steep back for their sake.

“I hear you.” Yawned Sam. “My art teacher had to repeat the assignment twice for me this morning, I was so tired I couldn’t listen.” Danny glanced over at the street where Sam was walking and his eyes landed on a shimmering ribbon snaking through the air towards him.

Narrowing his eyes on the ghost Danny found himself face to face with a giant snake-ghost, emphasis on the giant. “Bloody hell!” he swore dodging out of its way before the sharp fangs found any flesh. The snake’s tail smacked Danny in the side sending him flying off like a tennis ball.

Gritting his teeth’s Danny regained control over his flight and grinned, finally he had a ghost to take out some of his suppressed anger on. He had put the absence of any ghosts to Valeri being a great Ghost-hunter but now that he was back he could take back his job. Danny avoided the fangs again as the snake-ghost came at him, this time remembering the tail. Grabbing the snake by its tail he tried to throw it in to the ground but the ghost snaked its way out if his grip.

The ghost tried to get its body around Danny as well, but he was just as slippery to hold on to as the snake. His friends shouted at him through the earpiece, but it was just background noise and he blasted away at the snake until he made the mistake of trying to blast it with a ghost-ray from his right hand. The hand felt like he’d tried to dip it in molten lava and he let out a scream cradling the hand against his chest. Leaving his right side open for the snake to attack.

The gleaming long fangs sank in to his hip and the body coiled around him. Instinctively Danny lifted his right hand as the cold snake body trapped his left arm, wrapping itself up around his chest before it stopped and began squeezing the life out of him. Filling his lungs with air Danny upper lip lifted as he snarled down at the gleaming red eyes of the ghost-snake. He could see the realization in its eyes as it saw the mistake it had made in attacking him.

“Heard snakes are cold blooded, let’s see who’s the coolest of us.” He hissed his chest and back protesting the pressure being put on them. Like all his powers, the ice power was as eager as always to follow his will. His first lesson with Frostbite had been to stop shaking by letting all the cold out resulting in the instant freezing of anyone near him. Back then it had been frostbite but now it was the snake.

The ice exploded out of him instantly covering the snake. Calming his racing heart Danny drew on his ice-core once more moving the power out in to his free hand. It felt cold for a moment before going numb and then burning hot before settling on a sensation of being submerged in room temperature water. Glancing at his right hand now made completely from ice apart from the bones Danny curled the fingers in to a fist feeling no pain whatsoever.

“I would make a hail joke here but I have none so I will just have to break the ice instead.” He slammed his icy fist in to the frozen coils around him breaking it with ease. Letting the pieces of the ghost fall to the ground Danny took a deep breath, he could practically hear his ribs pop back in place. “Clean up to alley 3.” Sighed Danny shaking his head at his own bad jokes.

“I got the pieces.” Said Tucker and a blue light appeared on the ground under Danny as he vacuumed up the blocks the frozen ghost-snake.

“You sure?” he asked descending.

“Already done.” Smiled Tucker back. Danny could see Sam turn in to the alley and look up at him. He sighed seeing her eyes on his bleeding side and landed in the gloomy alley beside them. “That looks like it…” Tucker began trailing off at the sight of Danny’s right hand. “Wow.” He said eyes gleaming.

Feeling a smile tug at the corners of his mouth Danny lifted his hand showing them the perfect translucent ice around his snow-white bones. He frowned seeing green cracks in the bones and in the ice as well. The long finger joint had a nice spider-web pattern, the thumb had a crack across it as did the radius bone near his wrist, his pinky had been broken in two places and there was a mark on his ring finger as well.

Sam took his hand in hers running her fingers along the green cracks and veins. “Is this the damage from your fight with Bjorn?” she asked her eyes transfixed on his hand.

Letting himself relax Danny changed back to his human form and the two blinked as his ice limb stayed the same. “Yes, at least it matches todays x-ray. Thou not the vein.” He pointed it out to Sam and on a whim wriggled his fingers watching the vine move as well. “I think that’s the nerves damaged the doctors were talking about.”

“I have to say man it’s fascinating to watch and it sort of makes me sick to know that we are actually watching your bones.” Said Tucker putting his thermos back in his backpack.

Looking up at him Danny blinked before turning his eyes back to his hand. He pulled it out of Sam’s hold shaking it and drawing back the ice in to his core again. As the ice melted away from his fingers leaving the skin to cover his hand once more he had a sort of tingling sensation before a bone deep ache settled in and his fingers refused to move again. “Guess I know how to do my homework now.” He said and his joke was rewarded when Tucker let out a short laugh.

Rolling her eyes Sam smiled at him. “Stop joking, you are still bleeding you know.” She said pointing to his side where blood was staining his sweater, making it stick to his skin as it slowly colored the fabric a deep red. “Here let me see.” She reached for his sweater rolling it up to get a better look at his side. “Give me some light Tucker.” She ordered making Danny hold up the fabric as she dug out her first aid kit from her bag.

Turning on the flashlight on his phone Tucker pointed it at Danny and whistled. “And I thought the shark bite was bad.” He said looking away, the snake’s two long fangs were still stuck in Danny’s side having broken off when he smashed the snake.

“I don’t know the shark-ghost had a stronger bite, this one wanted to squeezes the life out of me not take a bite out of he.” He said watching Sam poke the sides of the wounds trying to determine how deep the fangs had sunk and if pulling them out was going to result in Danny bleeding out. “Here.” Said Danny grabbing the fan and pulling it out freezing the blood as he did, slowing down the bleeding.

“I would slap you for making stupid mistakes like that in your human form but it doesn’t look like the snake hit anything major.” Sighed Sam getting the disinfectant from the kit.

Eventually Sam had both wounds stitched up and dressed. They walked down the street together until Tucker turned off down the street he lived on and Danny was left alone with Sam. The two walked all the way to Fenton Works in silence and it wasn’t before Danny stopped and sat down on the front steps that he spoke. “Thanks for fixing this.” He said waving a hand at his side. “I couldn’t have done it on my own.” He confessed.

Sitting down beside him Sam stared at the building on the opposite side of the street. They stayed quiet for a while longer, Danny could hear his parents inside the house working on some invention or other in the kitchen. Closing his hoodie he covered the bloodstain on his gray sweater. Sam let out a sigh and looked up at him. “You want me to stay the night?” she asked.

Biting his lip Danny thought of what he wanted, there was a lot of things he knew he wanted to do and a lot more he didn’t want. Having Sam sleeping at his back was nice and comforting, he didn’t have as many nightmares with her there. Yet he wanted to be alone. There had only been a few moments that day when he’d been alone and didn’t have to bother with what other people thought about him.

Taking Sam’s hand he laced his finger with her. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’d like to be alone.” He said feeling Sam tug at her hand as if her first instinct was to pull away from him.

She relaxed a bit and let her head rest on his shoulder. She was quiet for so long Danny was beginning to think she would start talking about what had happened the week before when she finally spoke. “Will you be okay?” she asked making Danny feel like there was more to her words.

Taking a page out of Jazz book Danny flipped the question on Sam, “Will you?” he asked leaning his head on hers.

She let the fingers of her free hand dance over the back of Danny’s. “Always.” She let out a sigh. “I just don’t know what is normal any more. I don’t know when things stopped being normal, if it was before you were accused of beating up Dash or before Nocturn put us all to sleep.” Her fingers moved in circles on Danny’s hand. “Sometimes I feel like this is all a dream, when good things happen it’s like they don’t really happen to me.” She paused. “And when bad things happen it’s like a hundred times worse than it should be.”

Pulling his hand out of Sam’s grip Danny put his arm around her drawing back all the cold from his body letting his natural body temperature rise to a somewhat human level. His side hurt, his hand and knee ached but he wanted to be human in that moment, he wanted to be what he had been before. “When you feel like that plat your feet’s on the ground, feel the ground under you, feel the weight and tell yourself what is happening, accept it and let it go.”

Sam leaned in closer to him putting her feet’s square on the concrete in front of her seemingly trying to do what Danny had just told her. “You think this will help?” she asked as if he was trying to pull her tail.

“Remember our Sophomore year?” he asked.

Nodding Sam glanced up at him. “How could I forget, every ghost in the ghost-zone was after you, never giving you a chance to rest making you miss class all the time.” She said her eyes searching his face.

“I didn’t miss class because of ghosts as often as I skipped class because I couldn’t be there.” Her brows furrowed, and she looked intently at him as if trying to figure out what he meant after all he had never told them. “I couldn’t stand being in school because everyone was happy, caught up in their own world, while I was out there saving their lives on a daily basis. School didn’t feel like it was happening to me, neither did life. I could only feel alive in battles, when I was hurting or could hurt them back.” He lifted his right-hand cupping Sam’s. “Jazz told me to ground myself so that’s what I do when thing’s feel unreal. I take in what’s happening around me and accept that it is happening before I move on.”

“Does it help?” Asked Sam watching their hands.

Danny wanted to say no, that he had never really been able to ground himself in reality outside a ghost battle, but that would be the wrong answer now. “It helps.” He said placing a kiss on Sam’s forehead.

Sam looked up at him before shaking her head. She cupped his chin and placed a proper kiss on his lips, shocking Danny for a moment before he relaxed in to it. When she finally ended the kiss she rested her forehead against his for a moment, her eyes closed but her lips were moving as if she was talking to herself. Slowly she lifted her eyes to look straight in to Danny’s and she smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said before getting up and starting down the street in the direction of her home.

Sitting on the front steep Danny stared after her long after she had disappeared from view. He eventually got up and walked in to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact: A friend told me about this. That’s all I’m going to say. Love you all, please keep on reading ^^.  
> Also sorry for not uploading any art, I havn't scanned the drawings yet.


	10. Chapter 10

However tired Danny was he still woke up before the alarm the next morning, drenched in sweat and shaking from the nightmare that had woken him. For a moment he thought he was still having a nightmare as the fragments of his dream slowly faded leaving him staring at the glow-in-dark star stickers on the ceiling. His eyes traced the constellation of Orion as he slowed his breathing telling himself over and over again that it was just a dream. Then the alarm went off.

Slamming his fist down on the alarm clock Danny winced, he’d used his right hand without thinking, breathing through the pain he waited for it to return to a dull ache once more. Shaking his head he got up and walked across the hall to the bathroom bumping in to his father on his way downstairs. “Morning Dann-O.” He smiled ruffling Danny’s hair before frowning down at him. “You feeling alright son?” he asked pushing Danny’s hair out of his face placing his wrist to Danny’s forehead.

“Bad dreams.” Sighed Danny pushing his Dad’s hand away from his face. Jack gave him a soft smile and clapped him on the shoulder.

“You want me to put the Fenton Dream catcher in you room, might catch those pesky dreams before they get to you.” He smiled jokingly. Danny shook his head but appreciated the thought.

He stood in the cold shower for a while trying to remember the dream that had woken him up but like most dreams it faded the longer he stayed awake. When he finished showering he walked back to his room and got dressed, changing the dressing on his wounds as well, letting his hair dry on its own. He was about to put on the brace on his right hand when his eyes fell on the printed-out instructions Dr, Jackson had given him the day before.

Taking the papers Danny sat cross-legged on his bed and tried the exercises, doing them with both hands. Some didn’t hurt other did and Danny found himself biting down on his lip to stifle the cry. He gave up on the last exercises and threaded the brace over his hand and wrist before grabbing his bag and walking down stairs.

His father sat by the kitchen table a mug of coffee in front of him and the newspaper spread out on the table. Danny walked over to medicine cabinet and looked through the bottles in there until he found the one he wanted. A loud metallic clang from the stair down to the lab made him jump and his mom called up. “That should have fixed it, try it now!”

Danny stared at his dad as Jack reached over to the stove and turned it on, the hiss from the gas was broken off by the click from the ignition that eventually ignited the flame with a soft puff. “It’s working Mads.” Shouted Jack down putting the pan on the stove starting the breakfast.

“Great.” Danny heard her walk up the stairs and was for a moment wrestling with the instincts to run and hide. “Morning Danny.” Said Maddie suddenly standing in front of him. He jumped back dropping the bottle he still held, he hadn’t notice her coming in to the kitchen or even stopping in front of him.

He quickly knelt to pick up the bottle and hide the fact that he’d spaced out. “Morning.” He mumbled back grabbing the bottle and holding it pressed against his chest with his right arm. Straightening he glanced at his dad who was busy frying eggs and bacon for breakfast. Letting out a sigh he looked up at his mom. “Give me a hand?” he hated to ask for help with something as simple as opening a bottle, but he didn’t want to bite another lid off, not in front of his parents.

Taking the bottle Maddie glanced at the name of the drugs. Danny was sure she was going to remark on it but all she did was open the lid and shake out one pill before returning the closed bottle to the cabinet taking out a second. Making a face at bottle his mom smiled down at him. “It’s aspirin, Doctors order, I can see that your hand is hurting.” Danny blinked surprised up at her. “You are holding it close to your chest so as not to move it.” She smiled putting an aspirin in his still open hand.

Taking the pills Danny washed them down with coffee and then filled a thermos with the rest of the coffee in the pot getting a meaningful look from his mom. “I’m off to school.” He said giving her a crocked smile leaving the house before they could stop him.

Unlike other day’s Danny opted to walk to school, he’d gotten used to the early morning runs from Sam’s place to home and he eventually fell in to a light jog. He wasn’t out of breath when he slowed down seeing the school come in to view and was once again one of the first to arrive at school that morning. He got the books he needed from his locker and sat down in his normal seat in the classroom.

That was when the drowsiness hit him and he spent the next hour trying to stay awake in class and be productive at the same time. When the bell ran he didn’t waste any time and drank all the coffee he’d brought with him. Sam gave him a look seeing this and he shrugged, fortunately for him she didn’t push the subject, most likely because Tucker was standing beside him drinking two cans of energy drink. They spent the next two classes poking Danny in the side whenever he was drowsing off to sleep.

Thinking that he might go all day through school without a ghost attacking Danny was disappointed when his ghost-sense warned him of the oncoming threat as he was standing in front of the vending-machine in the hall debating what he wanted seeing as he wasn’t hungry. He rolled his eyes at the shouted “Beware!” and grabbed an energy drink from the vending-machine. Sidney Point Dexter had once used up all Danny’s money on the machine getting sodas for everyone so Danny didn’t bother paying, he’d never seen any of the sodas he’d paid for anyways.

Drinking the energy drink Danny shivered and pulled a face at the taste, he wanted the energy boost bad enough to down it all. Dodging in to the boys bathroom Danny checked that he was alone before going ghost.

Fighting the Box-Ghost Danny turned it in to a show for his fellow students, getting the Box-Ghost to follow him out in to the open air where more people could watch the fight without getting hurt. He enjoyed taunting the fat little ghost shooting some of his best puns at the ghost who had some good ones of his own.

When the bell signaling the end of his lunchbreak rang out Danny ended the fight to cheers and applauds that were quickly cut of by the teachers and Phantom disappeared before anyone could call for the towns infamous ghost-hunters. This had been one of the moments he lived for, having people cheer him on, instead of hating, being the center of attention because he was doing something right and not screwing things up.

Returning to the bathroom he changed back to his human form with a smile on his face. The smile didn’t last long, Valeri caught up with him and told him what she thought of his show. “People could have been hurt.” She hissed.

“No I had things under control.” Sighed Danny walking towards his next class which unfortunately was chemistry with Valeri.

“You were showing off. Intentionally missing shoots you fired at Boxy!” She tried to get in front of Danny to stop him.

“So what if I was. I didn’t put anyone in any more danger than they were already in, I did my job besides Boxy needed the exercise.” Hissed Danny pushing past Valeri. “Where were you anyways?”

“Making sure no one got hurt because you wanted a boost to your ego.” Growled Valeri back her bracelets glowing again.

“You got me all figured out.” Sighed Danny rolling his eyes. “Do me a favor and stop judging me, you aren’t an angel yourself.” He started jogging getting to class just as the teacher was calling his name.

The two didn’t speak to each other anymore after class began and Danny slowly grew tired again as the ache of his right hand returned together with the dull ache from last nights ghost fight. Sam and Tucker pretended not to notice his bad mood trying to distract him by talking about other things.

When school ended Danny said goodbye to his friends and flew home, dropping of his bag before flying to Wishing Hill. Landing behind a bush one house down from where he was going in the now familiar neighborhood Danny turned back to his human form and walked down the street.

He stopped by the driveway recognizing the ford parked there but not the black newer car beside it. Glancing at the kitchen window Danny could see two shadows moving around. He walked up to the front door closing his eyes and listening. After a moment he had a pretty good idea of what was happening inside. There was a detective who was filling Mrs Oswald in on how the search for her son was going and how they were doing everything they could to find him. The words sounded reassuring and empty, Mrs Stewarts who was apparently there as moral support for Mrs Oswald said as much. The detective informed them that they’d contacted the neighboring counties and were running down a lead they’d gotten.

The Detective was quick to inform them that the lead might not be anything and Mrs Oswald got angry telling the detective to leave if he had no helpful information. “I’m sorry ma-am, we are truly doing whatever we can.” He said from the opposite side of the door and Danny stepped back before he was hit by the opening door. The man stopped staring down at him in surprise. “Can I help you boy?” He asked.

Danny swallowed, his mouth dry, he had nothing to say to this man. He heard the people inside move and Danny shifted his weight to look inside his eyes landing on the top step to the stairs where Danielle sat. Her eyes shown bright as they landed on him, “Danny!” she chirped and literary jumped down the stairs before pushing past the detective to wrap her arms around Danny almost knocking the two over.

“Hi cus.” Sighed Danny putting his arms around Danielle’s shoulder giving her a light squeeze. She didn’t let go, her arm’s tightened like the snake from the night before, her shoulders shook and Danny could hear light sobs coming from the girl. He stared down at Danielle shocked at her tears, she wasn’t the sort of person to break down crying for anything. Danielle was strong, brave and the last time he’d seen her cry like this she’d had a nightmare after she’d fought a broken ghost.

Lifting his head he looked up at Mrs Oswald and Stewarts who both stared at Danielle and Danny, Mrs Stewarts was wearing jeans and a slack flannel shirt similar to the clothes Mrs Oswald was wearing only she’d gathered her hair up where as Danielle’s guardian looked like she hadn’t slept in days. Licking his lips Danny tried to taste the emotions in the air, he could taste Danielle’s relief and tiredness, the detectives confusion at seeing two practically identical teenagers, Mrs Stewarts determination and worry and the absolute heartbroken and desperate Mrs Oswald beside her, a sweet undertone of fear coming from all the women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright yeah things has happened in Danielle’s life that Danny have no idea of shit is going to happen, enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it’s easier to talk to near strangers than it is talking to the people we trust. Sometimes a bit distance is what’s needed for the story to be told.

Leaning against the kitchen counter Danny shifted slowly from one foot to the other gently swaying his cousin as she held on to him in a bone-crushing hug which made it a bit hard for Danny to breath but he didn’t care he just wanted to comfort the crying Danielle. Mrs Oswald had invited him in and Danny had half carried Danielle back inside the house, she refused to let go of him.

She had tried comforting Danielle but nothing the woman said could stop the girls sobbing and Danny had found himself comforting her instead. “Can I get you some coffee?” asked Mrs Oswald, her eyes were red and swollen and Danny wondered if his mom would have looked like she did had she known he’d been missing for a week.

“That’d be great.” Said Danny patting Danielle’s head.

The front door opened and closed and Mrs Stewarts returned to the kitchen having seen the detective off. Her eyes landed on Danny and Danielle. “Everything’s going to be fine Sweetheart,” She said putting a soft hand on Danielle’s back. Looking up at Danny she gave him an apologetic look. “She’s tired.” She explained.

“Boone weary.” Corrected Danny before lowering his voice a bit so that Mrs Oswald who was busy loading the coffee machine couldn’t hear him. “Tell me what’s happened, I only heard from Sam and Tucker that Danielle dropped by looking for my help last week when I wasn’t home.”

Again Mrs Stewarts scrutinized him as if she could tell that he wasn’t telling the truth, he tugged at the scarf making sure it still covered the scars on his neck, he’d been able to explain the once on his right wrist as the same he’d gotten from his parents Spector-Shield but it wouldn’t work for the rest of them. Sighing the woman spoke in a hushed voice, “Cody ran away from home after having had a fight with Mimi. We haven’t heard from him in eleven days, Mimi’s is desperate to find him. Danielle’s been trying to find him on her own, we couldn’t stop her from searching, she’s been taking care of Mimi, acting like the adult when she shouldn’t have to.”

Lowering his eyes Danny patted Danielle’s head and the girl’s grip tightened around him making it even harder to take deep berths. “I’m sorry Danielle. I should have been there when you asked for my help.” He whispered loud enough for only her to hear. She responded by pressing her head harder against his chest and Danny was fairly sure that he wasn’t imagining the creaking of his bones this time.

“Here you go.” Said Mrs Oswald handing Danny a mug of freshly brewed coffee holding one of her own against her chest. Not thinking Danny reached for it with his right hand and let out a slight curse when his fingers wouldn’t bend to grab the mug’s ear. He switched over to his left hand but not before the women saw his struggle. “What happened to your hand?” she asked leaning against the kitchen table.

Danny made a face, the kind thing to do would be to distract the woman from what she couldn’t control but he hated that the subject would have to be him. “Broke it in jail.” He said sipping at the coffee, Danielle let out a loud shaking sob.

“Why were you in jail?” Asked Mrs Stewarts filling a mug with coffee for herself.

Lowering his eyes to stair in to the dark liquid in his mug Danny found himself rocking back and forth for his own sake more than Danielle’s. “Short story. I don’t know, Dash got beaten up in school and it looked like I’d done it. Luckily Dash remembered, he told the police I was innocent.” His voice was flat and staring at his blue eyes reflecting in the coffee he thought someone else was looking back at him with an empty gaze.

Mrs Oswald reached out putting a comforting hand on his arm and Danny found himself drawing a shaking breath. “You still talking to that Dr Gideon?” she asked looking at him as if she still cared for him.

Shaking his head Danny took a big gulp of his coffee, wincing as it burnt its way down his throat. “The last session was before Spring break.” Sighed Danny, “But he knows, he came by to visit me in jail.”

Giving Danny a soft reassuring smile Mrs Oswald squeezed his arm gently before letting go to hold her mug with both hands. “How are things at home?” asked Mrs Stewarts changing the subject, thou not for the better. He looked away from the two trying to come up with something to say that sounded better than just saying fine. “Danny.” Said Mrs Stewarts warningly, having a sharp eye for family drama reminding Danny why he always dreaded meeting her.

Lifting his eyes he looked at Mrs Oswald. “I might have had a fight with mom and dad Friday before last. I ran out after releasing a ghost and stayed at Vlad’s.” Danielle’s arm’s tightened around him forcing Danny to draw a sharp breath. “Danielle.” He hissed and the girl lessened her tight hold on him.

As always the social worker had a sharp sense that there was something more going on. “Did something happen?” she asked.

It was now Danny’s turn to tighten his hold on Danielle who pushed her head harder against his chest her breath shaking. “No not really.” He muttered lowering his eyes. They were quiet for a moment before Danny downed his coffee and put the mug on the counter. “Alright Danielle, how long have you been awake?” asked Danny tapping her back.

She squeezed him hard once more. “Five days.” she sniffed before letting go of him, and the edges of his vison darkened. Danny suddenly found himself needing the support of the counter behind him as the room tried to tilt him over. “Why you ask?”

Taking a deep breath Danny closed his eyes to stop the feeling of falling. “When I’m up to many nights in a row I get a bit emotional too.” He said opening his eyes to look in to hers. “You need to sleep.” Resting her head against his chest Danielle stayed quiet and Danny took up petting her head, he had a nagging feeling he knew why she didn’t answer him. “You still having nightmares?” he asked. The look on Mrs Oswald’s face told him he was right.

Sighing Danny rubbed her back. “I can stay with you, if it’s alright with Mrs Oswald?” His head stopped spinning and the darkness around his vison cleared up.

Looking over at Mrs Oswald he got a nod from the woman. “As long as you call home and tell your parents that you are staying.” She gave Danny a sad look.

Danielle let out a shaking breath giving Danny a nod. “Alright, come on then, I can’t carry you this time if you don’t want me to do the fireman carry.” He smiled at Danielle who moaned and grabbed Danny’s right hand pulling at him. Following Danielle he glanced down the hall to the room that had been his when he’d stayed there. The door was close and he wondered if Mrs Oswald had had any other teenagers living there after him.

Going up stairs Danny tucked his cousin in before sitting down on her computer chair crossing his arms over the backrest. “You’ll stay here all night?” asked Danielle puling the blanket up to her ears.

“I’ll stay.” Smiled Danny hoping he could be of some comfort to Danielle.

Her face scrunched up and she curled in to a ball tears rolling down her cheeks. “I miss him. He’s a jerk like my brothers were and I miss them to. They teased me like he teases me, but they always treated me like a girl, like their sister. He treats me like his sister.”

“That’s a good enough reason for me to help you find that ass.” Sighed Danny. He never liked Cody, the idiot had pulled pranks on him all the time he was there, but he never tried to get rid of Danielle or make her life miserable. So he could respect him for that.

Danny stayed listening to Danielle’s quiet sobs that slowly died down to a snore. When he was sure she was asleep he got up snuck down stairs without waking her. It had grown dark outside leaving the two women sitting in a dim kitchen. Mrs Stewarts looked up when Danny entered, “She’s asleep?” She asked getting up.

“For now.” Sighed Danny picking up his backpack from where he’d left it.

“You must be hungry.” Said Mrs Oswald getting up. “I got some meatloaf in the fridge.” She turned on the light switch making the kitchen light flicker to life.

Having pulled his phone out of his backpack Danny dropped it. The screen broke as it landed on the hard floor but his eyes were on his shaking hands. He felt like his heart was in his throat. Blinking he stared at his hands, they were covered in buns, dirt and ectoplasm with spikes digging in under the nails. Swallowing Danny closed his eyes and breathed, taking a slow breath before holding it, then releasing it to hold his breath once more then breathing in.

“Here.” Said Mrs Stewarts and the cold metal of his phone touched his hand. Danny stopped breathing all together balling his left hand in to a fist trying to stop his hand from shaking. “You alright dear.” She asked.

Opening his eyes Danny nodded, the woman was looking worriedly at him. “I’m fine.” He sighed taking the offered phone.

“You love saying that.” Said Mrs Stewarts pushing back the sleeve of his sweater revealing the new burn scars there. “How did you get these?”

Letting out a deep sigh Danny put down his phone. “Dad’s failed Spector-shield bracelet.” Said Danny staring down at his phones broken. “I’m going to call mom.” He said walking out to the dark Livingroom. He could hear the two women talk in the kitchen as he pressed his mom name on the caller id.

The phone rang for a couple of moments before she picked up. “Hi sweetie, are you coming home for dinner?” She greeted making Danny feel a bit queasy thinking about food. He hadn’t even been able to set foot in the school cafeteria that day, something about eating was making him want to throw up.

“No.” he said and he could practically hear her stop dead in her tracks. “I’m at Mrs Oswald’s, Danielle isn’t feeling that good. She asked me to stay.” He explained.

“Is she alright?” asked Maddie a note of worry in her voice, this time however her worry wasn’t directed at him making it easier to talk to her.

“She hasn’t slept in a while. She’s worried about Cody.” Danny felt shame when he thought how much Mrs Oswald was worrying about Cody imagining how much his own mom would have worried over him and still did. He couldn’t even imagen what his friends had gone through.

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. “You got your medicine? Or should I send your Dad over with it?” She asked after a while and Danny couldn’t help but to let out a sigh of relief at the change of topic.

“I got the pills I was supposed to take around lunch today. I’ll do the exercises in the morning, you don’t have to worry.” He reassured her hearing a hum from the other end of the line.

“Don’t miss school alright.” She said.

“I won’t.” Sighed Danny before hanging up. Staying in the dark room Danny stared at his shaking hand, he could still feel his heart beating fast in his chest. “Get it together Fenton.” He told himself breathing slowly.

Apparently Danny had stayed quiet in the room for too long and Mrs Stewarts came to check on him. “We’ve been calling you.” She said looking him straight in the eyes. “Couldn’t you hear us?”

Rubbing his eyes Danny shook his head. “Sorry I must have spaced out.” He said pocketing his phone.

“The food’s ready.” Said Mrs Oswald from the door drying her hands on a towel, the smells of home cooked food had filled the room making Danny feel a bit nauseous.

“Sorry. I’m not hungry.” He said walking over to the hall.

“You know I find that hard to believe. You and Danielle could eat me out of the house with your appetite.” Said Mrs Oswald sounding like the woman he’d known living there.

Smiling drily at her Danny avoided eye-contact. “I’m alright, thanks for the offer.” He said. “I’ll be in Danielle’s room. I promised not to leave her.” He sighed walking up the stairs feeling the two women’s eyes on him all the while.

Well upstairs Danny sat down on the floor with his back against the bed. He pulled out the book Mr Lancer had given him to read and formed a soft were-light to read by. Hearing the girl toss around restlessly Danny reached up and held her hand. His eyes scanning the text as he slowly read _A hitchhikers guide to the galaxy_. He two slowly drifted of to sleep the were-light dying out.

By the time Mrs Oswald and Stewarts called it a night the clock was way past midnight. Mrs Stewarts reassured her friend that she’d take care of the boy before sending Mrs Oswald to bed. She needed to sleep just as much as Danielle. Getting a mattress from a closet in the hall she carried it in to the girls room seeing Danny sitting cross-legged on the floor beside the bed his head resting on Danielle’s mattress mouth hanging open, his left hand loosely holding on to Danielle’s where as his right served as a bookmark for the thick book in his lap.

Putting the mattress on the only clear spot on the floor, Mrs Stewarts got a sheet and blanket from the same closet making the bed before she walked over to Danny. She gently took the book from his hand, he didn’t stir until she tried to break his hold on the others hand. The blue eyes blinked sleepily at her. “Come on. Bed’s this way.” Said Mrs Stewarts putting his arm around her shoulders getting him to stand up, thou she couldn’t tell how much of his own weight he was carrying, the boy was so light.

Getting him over to the mattress she watched him curl in to a ball on his left side pulling the blanket up to his short cut hair. She gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder and turned to Danielle pulling up the blanket she’d half kicked off, tucking the girl in before leaving the two to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

All thou Danielle didn’t have any bad dreams that night Danny did. He woke up with his heart in his throat and a sudden twisting feeling in his stomach. Next thing he knew he had phase through the mattress and floor hitting the floor of the room he’d occupied during his last stay. Letting out a tired sigh Danny sat up rubbing his eyes, the room was a mess, the bed had been turned upside down, the drawers of the desk and dresser had been pulled out. It looked like someone had searched the room

Rolling over he got up on his hand and knees his right hand pressed against his aching side. Sitting back on calves Danny lifted the sweatshirt he was wearing. He squinted in the dim light of early morning picking out two dark spots on the dressing, peeling it back he could see more shining blood on the inside and spent a moment poking the wounds. They’d healed enough that the stiches weren’t necessary anymore and the bleeding was superficial.

Covering the wounds once more Danny dug out his phone from his pocket and glanced at the time. Sighing he turned off the alarm before it could start ringing and flew up through the ceiling in to Danielle’s room. Packing his bag Danny heard the girl move, glancing over at the bed he saw her toss and turn.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed Danny put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s only a dream.” He said in a soft voice giving her a light shake. Danielle’s eyes flew open, she searched the shadows in the room before finding him. “Morning.” He greeted trying to give her a smile that didn’t show his sharp teeth’s. “Another nightmare?” he asked.

Relaxing Danielle shook her head. “More like life. I dreamt that I was trying to find Cody but wherever I looked he wasn’t there. I kept seeing his shadow disappear.” She shivered. “I thought someone was watching me.”

“I was watching you.” Answered Danny softly.

Danielle made a face. “Not like that.” She grumbled and her eyes moved to the packed backpack. “You leaving?” she asked her lower lip quivering.

“School. I’ll be back as soon as it ends.” He said softly pulling up the blankets that had got kicked off.

“Promise.” Mumbled Danielle already falling asleep again.

“Promise.” Said Danny staying by his cousins side until she was asleep once more. He snuck out of her room without a sound going down to the kitchen where he went straight for the coffee brewer, changing the filter he reloaded the machine in the near darkness before sitting down by the kitchen table taking of the brace around his right hand and wrist.

Having memorized the training exercises for his hand Danny started with the ones that hurt the least preparing himself for the more painful ones. He thought he could move his fingers a bit more than he had the other day but the pain made him see red and he ended up stringing together a long line of hissed curses trying to keep his mind of the pain as he did the exercises.

The lights flicked on in the kitchen completely blinding Danny who jumped out of his chair reaching for his ghost powers. “To bad Mimi don’t believe in a Swear Jar, she’d get rich of your curses.” Said Mrs Stewarts walking in to the kitchen, instinctively Danny hid his hand behind his back. “What you doing sitting here in the dark?” she asked walking over to the coffee brewer that had finished brewing as Danny was swearing.

“Breakfast and hand exercises.” He said kicking himself for acting like a scared cat. “Why are you up?” He asked sitting down by the table again putting his right hand palms down on the smooth wooden surface.

“I still have work to do.” She sighed filling two mugs with coffee walking over to the table sitting down opposite Danny, placing the second mug in front of him. Her eyes stopped on his hand and the red scars that were still clearly visible from the surgery.

Flattening his hand and stretching the fingers Danny counted to ten cursing for every number until he relaxed. His finger bent and refused to move as the hand cramped painfully. Breathing slowly and deliberately Danny drew ice from his core in to his hand in an attempt to numb out the pain. “How bad is it.” Asked Mrs Stewarts after a moment of silence.

Looking up at her Danny found himself avoiding those sharp eyes. “Six breaks.” He sighed opening his backpack to dig out the medicine box his mom had packed for him the first day he got back to school after jail. “the nerves were damaged, that’s why I can’t…” he waved at the coffee mug.

Mrs Stewarts made a face. “I’m sorry.” She said turning her mug in her hands.

“Not your fault.” Sighed Danny finding the box and a nearly empty bottle of aspirin. He stared at the blue plastic of the box Vlad had once given him. “If anyone’s to blame it’s me.” He murmured, Bjorn’s mad face flashing through his mind. “I made the mistakes now I have to live with them.” He had long ago evaluated all the decisions that led up to him destroying the Yeti and found that he would always make the same decisions.

“Can you do your homework?” She moved her thumb around the rim of her mug stopping at a chip in it.

“I get help from my friends.” Said Danny opening the pill box with his left hand, pouring out the content. He picked out the two pills he wanted returning the rest to the box, Mrs Stewarts watchful eyes following his every move. Getting an aspirin from the bottle Danny downed his medicine with coffee. He hadn’t seen the reason for the pills before and still didn’t understand why they’d prescribed antidepressant even if he were taking them now.

“That’s a lot of pills.” She noted lifting her mug to her lips.

Danny shrugged. “They think this should hurt more.” Said Danny picking up the brace threading his fingers through the stiff loups.

“Doesn’t it?” Asked Mrs Stewarts watching him twitch every time he was forced to move a finger to get it in place.

He looked up at her as he tightened the straps. Mrs Stewarts knew he had a high tolerance for pain, she might not have seen how high but knew he’d gotten burnt and hadn’t cared. “Didn’t you hear my curses, I think they were quit colorful.” Danny tried to shrug her off still not looking in to her eyes.

“Do you need any help?” she asked nodding to his brace as he tried getting the pinky to slide in to the right loop. Letting out a sigh Danny reached over the table taking her offer of help, he’d stopped saying no to help when he had trouble and even learned to ask for help when there was things he couldn’t do on his own.

Mrs Stewarts helped him put the brace on properly with gentle fingers and Danny pulled his hand close to his chest when she finished. “Thanks.” He muttered drinking his coffee. Getting up he pushed his things in to his backpack.

“You need a ride to school?” Asked Mrs Stewarts finishing her coffee.

Getting his regular thermos form his backpack Danny shook his head. “Got a free period this morning, I can just take the bus.” He said rinsing the thermos of yesterday’s coffee pouring whatever was left from the coffee brewer in to the thing.

They both left the house and Danny made sure that Mrs Stewarts wasn’t watching him as he ducked in between a high fence and hedge, going ghost and leaving Wishing Hill behind. He didn’t miss the place, he did missed Danielle.

Reaching the school as the first bell rang Danny walked to the library sitting down in a quiet corner with his English book once more, it was the only form of homework he could do, the rest required him to write in one way or another. Dosing off Danny woke up when the first period ended and glared down at the book. He was never going to get through it if he kept falling asleep or spaced out while reading it.

Leaving the library he went looking for his friends finding them by their lockers. “Hi bud missed you during patrol yesterday.” Yawned Tucker putting away his Java programing book.

“I went to see Danielle.” Said Danny opening his locker and getting his math book.

“Have they found Cody yet?” asked Sam giving Danny a hand putting the book in to his backpack. Sighing Danny gave them a rundown of what he’d learned and apologized for not helping them patrol. “We should have helped her after we found you.” Said Sam as they walked over to their math classroom. “Is she alright.”

Danny shrugged. “I think she’s exhausted. You know how I get when I live on coffee and no sleep for more than two days.” He said yawning.

“You become an ass no one wants to be around.” Said Tucker grinning at Danny as they entered the classroom heading for their normal seats.

“And when I get the chance to sleep I am out for days.” Finished Danny sitting down beside Tucker. “I’m going back to Wishing Hill after school, I’ll leave a duplicate in town to deal with any ghosts.” The bell ran and on que did his ghost sense send a shiver up his spine. He glared at his breath escaping visibly from his mouth. “I’ll be back.” He sighed getting up and leaving his backpack with them.

“Where do you think you going Mr Fenton?” asked Mr Lancer meeting Danny in the door.

“Bathroom.” Said Danny using his normal excuse and walked past the teacher before he could stop him.

He didn’t have to search for long before finding Jonny 13 and Kitty raising hell, ghost robbing the expensive stores along Main Street. The two ghost’s looked genuinely surprised to see him. He got Kitty first absorbing her in to his Fenton Thermos, Jonny on the other hand was harder to get and he had to stay alert for his shadow but in general their fight was routine and once Danny got the shadow and managed to trap Jonny in a Fenton-web the fight was over. “Man- Where have you been, I missed our run-ins. You know the Huntress is a heartless bitch when it comes to enjoying the fights.” Smiled Jonny as Danny opened the lid on the thermos.

“Well you can’t get everything you want.” Sighed Danny and then he remembered. “Do me a favor and tell Skulker that Plasmius got the human who hurt Ember.” He said. Jonny’s eyes narrowed with a sharp green glow. He nodded letting Danny absorb him in to the thermos.

Retrieving his gear Danny flew home where he had to create a distraction to make his parents leave the lab long enough for him to send the ghosts back in to the ghost-zone. By the time he got back to school Math was already over and he was late for his next class which he shared with Valeri. He’d wanted to sit anywhere else than beside her but all other seat was taken and after giving an apology to the teacher for being late he sat down beside her.

“Ghost?” asked Valeri and Danny nodded. “Did you show off again?” She asked the words bitter.

“Jonny 13 did that pretty well on his own.” Grumbled Danny opening his textbook to the page they were working with. Valeri stayed quiet for the rest of the class and when the bell rang she was the first to leave.

Danny found himself standing in front of the vending machine in the corridor again that lunch break staring at the different snacks not having an appetite for ether the cafeteria food or any other eatable thing for that matter. “Mr Fenton!” Called Mr Lancer over the heads of a group of freshmen. Looking up the teacher waved him over. “My office.” He ordered and turned in the indicated direction.

Thinking that he was going to regret it Danny grabbed an energy drink from the vending machine and downed it before he could taste it, throwing the can in the trash. He walked through the crowd in the corridor and stepped in to Mr Lancer office. “Close the door.” Said the teacher and Danny complied. “Have a seat.” Mr Lancer pointed to the cheap chair in front of his desk.

Sitting down Danny looked straight at the teacher knowing what would come next. “You got an explanation for skipping Math?” Asked Mr Lancer his eyes leveled with Danny’s.

“Nature’s call.” Said Danny tugging at a strap on his brace that had loosened.

“For an hour and a half?” Said the teacher skeptically. Danny shrugged, he was used to the teachers scolding him for skipping class and as long as he didn’t think he missed anything important he simply let their words run of him. Mr Lancer sighed, “Daniel is there a reason why you won’t stay in class? I know you don’t go to the bathroom that long.”

Danny stared dully at the teacher waiting for him to give him his punishment so he could get on with his life. “Is everything alright at home Daniel?” asked Mr Lancer getting a frown from Danny.

“Yes why wouldn’t it be.” He said trying to figure out what had given Mr Lancer the impression that things weren’t alright at home, not that he’d been home much lately he’d spent most of his time avoiding home before spring break only stopping by to eat, shower and change to fresh clothes. After the break… Danny remembered sitting on the roof with his mom, he remembered how he’d felt at home there, safe. If she didn’t try to start another argument he wouldn’t mind being at home.

“Teachers has to ask if they think something is up with their students.” Said Mr Lancer trying to sound casual. “I noticed that you don’t seem like yourself.” Danny glared at the teacher wondering what he had noticed.

“How am I not myself, can I even be anyone other than myself?” asked Danny nervously tugging at the strap, he wanted to leave, to get away and at the same time he couldn’t. If he walked out now Mr Lancer would know that something was wrong.

Lancer shook his head. “You don’t seem to want to be around your friends and when you are around them you don’t speak to them.” Said Mr Lancer and Danny could feel the tension leaving his shoulders.

“So I can’t just be tired and not in the mood for conversation.” Said Danny glancing at the clock on the teachers wall feeling like time was moving incredibly slow.

“Makes me wonder why you are tired and if things are alright at home. You see my argument here Daniel.” Said Lancer placing his elbows on the desk and leaning forward braiding his fingers to look over them at Danny.

“Couldn’t it simply be because a bunch of teachers decided to give me a lot of homework taking up my free time.” Grumbled Danny.

“Well you’ll get plenty of time doing that homework in detention this afternoon.” Said Mr Lancer as if the conversation had fallen right in to his lap and he picked up a pen and a pink notebook in which he wrote down the punishment and for what reason.

“Yeah sorry, I can’t today.” Said Danny getting up.

“And why is that?” asked the teacher tearing out the pink piece of paper.

“I promised I’d be somewhere.” Said Danny stuffing his hand’s in his pockets.

“If you don’t do the detention today, you can do three hours on Sunday.” Argued Lancer his pen hovering over the time and date for the detention.

“What happened to Saturday?” asked Danny thinking he could use more caffeine before his next class started.

“Faculty meeting.” Said Lancer striking the date on the pink note writing a new time and date before handing it to Danny. “Make sure to bring whatever you haven’t finished.” He remarked as Danny snatched the note from the teacher turning to the door.

“That’s going to be an unproductive detention.” Grumbled Danny leaving Mr Lancer’s office in search of his friends and the coffee he still had in his backpack.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as the school was over at 3:30 pm Danny walked out of sight and made a duplicate that returned to Tucker and Sam where as he flew to the next town over. He was sort of glad that he could be at two places at once and reminded himself that it would have been a good idea to take the detention after school seeing as he was just going to make a duplicate anyways. “Some time’s I see why the teachers never gives me an A.” he told himself breathing in the clear air above the clouds.

Landing behind a tree Danny checked his surrounding before turning back to his human form. He adjusted the straps on his backpack and walked over to Mrs Oswald’s house, this time there was no Ford in the drive way or any sort of undercover cop car parked in front of the house.

Danny gave the front door a quick knock before going in. “It’s me.” Said Danny in to the house. Mrs Oswald’s head peaked out from inside the Living room before she returned holding her phone to her ear. He heard her snap at someone on the other end of the line before hanging up.

Biting his lip Danny was about to walk upstairs when he glanced in to the living room seeing the woman stand there in the half light. Again Danny didn’t find it hard to imagen his own mom and he wished he could do something to comfort the woman. His left hand curled in to a fist and turning to Mrs Oswald an idea formed in his head. “Would you mind giving me a hand with my schoolwork?” he asked hoping that he might be able to distract her from the dark place she was in.

Taking a deep breath Mrs Oswald nodded. “What you need help with?” she asked nodding for them to sit down in the kitchen that had better light.

“Everything involving writing.” Said Danny closing his eyes as the woman reached for the light switch. When he opened them again the room saw bright and Mrs Oswald was on her way over to the kitchen table. “I’d ask my friends or Dash to help me but I promised Danielle I’d be here when she woke up.” He explained walking over to the table sitting down beside the woman.

“It’s fine I don’t mind.” She said drying her blood shoot eyes. “What do you want me to do?” she asked as Danny pulled out the homework he had to hand in the next day.

He was explaining how an EMP worked for his Physics homework when he heard the sound of Danielle’s feet hitting the floor. Trailing of he turned his head to hear where she was going. “Danny.” Said Mrs Oswald poking his arm with her pen.

“Sorry.” He said turning back but still concentrating on the sound of Danielle moving around upstairs. “Got distracted, where was I?” he asked looking over at the neat handwriting on the answer sheet before glancing up following the sound of the footsteps.

“You were explaining how the Elector magnetic pulse could knock out electronic equipment.” Said the woman turning her gaze in the same direction as Danny. “What you looking at?”

Shaking his head Danny rubbed his eyes, he was tired and had to concentrate at getting this done and them the math homework which he always saved for last. “Nothing.” He sighed returning his attention to the explanation reading what had already been written down. “Depending on the strength of the EMP it can damage not only electronics but buildings and aircraft structures as well.”

He waited for Mrs Oswald to write down what he’d just said and took the chance to listen after Danielle. “In what form can an EMP naturally occur?” Asked the woman reading the next question.

“Lightning strikes and Ghost attacks.” Answered Danny of hand remembering some times when the ghost he fought had managed to knock out the electricity in the area near them.

“Ghost attack?” Asked Mrs Oswald as she wrote the word. “You aren’t serious?”

Hearing Danielle come down the stairs he turned to the woman. “Deadly.” He smiled. “Mom and Dad can explain it better, at first it was thought to be because ghosts were supposed to be the negative space, absorbing power from their surroundings, but later they discovered it’s because they have a different charge that sometimes results in an electro magnetic pulse when excreting their powers.” Explained Danny.

“Why are you talking nerd speak?” asked Danielle sleepily walking in to the kitchen wearing only a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that was too large for her.

“It’s just useless information I’ve collected from my parents.” Sighed Danny, he’d gotten a lot more of said information from his dad lately because he’d helped him work on the Spector speeder.

“I see, is there any food?” Yawned Danielle walking over to the fridge.

“I’ll make some dinner. Eat a fruit.” Said Mrs Oswald handing Danielle an apple from the fruit bowl.

The girl sat down beside Danny taking a big bite from her apple. “What you doing?” she asked between bites pushing at the papers on the table.

“Finishing two weeks’ worth of homework.” Said Danny putting the finished Physics homework with the one from a week earlier.

“Two weeks’ worth?” Said Mrs Oswald taking out a frying pan and a bowl. “Why didn’t you finish this over spring break?”

Lowering his eyes Danny didn’t answer, Danielle on the other hand could guess why and reached for the unfinished math homework. “You want me to help you with this?” she asked finishing her apple.

Accepting Danielle’s help as Mrs Oswald made dinner Danny found that he was exceptionally bad at math seeing as even Danielle could spot his mistakes before he did. Like his sister she wanted to say something but kept making sounds instead annoying the crap out of him. “I give up, from now on I’m sending my Math homework to you.” Said Danny pushing the papers over to Danielle getting up from the table stretching.

Giggling Danielle collected the papers. “It’s not that hard.” She mused putting the papers in a pile.

Rolling his shoulders and neck Danny looked at her. “You are younger than me and can do math that I don’t even understand. I’m calling the cheat police.” He said stretching his stiff arms, whenever he did homework with Dash things always devolved in to a fight where Dash tried to take Danny’s work in one way or another.

“Daddy taught me.” Said Danielle and Danny stopped dead in his tracks he could hear Mrs Oswald hesitate behind him by the stove. They waited for Danielle to elaborate but she didn’t instead the girl packed up his things and started setting the table.

They sat down to eat when Mrs Oswald finished cooking, she’d made French omelets with a salad on the side. The woman knew how much both Danny and Danielle eat and had made sure that there was enough for them to eat until they were full. Danny poked his food until he found Mrs Oswald eyeing him and he forced himself to eat. He remembered having eaten pancakes on Tuesday morning and then only drinking coffee or energy drinks.

Eating half the food on his plate Danny pushed the rest over to Danielle who was devouring her food with bestial hunger. “Didn’t you like it?” asked Mrs Oswald eyeing Danny who was trying to wash down the pieces of omelet that seemed to want to stay in his throat.

“It was great.” He said honestly, the food had always been good at Mrs Oswald’s and never tried to eat him he simply didn’t have an appetite. The woman wasn’t convinced but her tries to figure out what was wrong kept her from worrying about things she had no control over.

Danny helped Mrs Oswald with the dishes as Danielle walked up to her room tired enough to fall asleep by the table. He got help with the last of his homework from Mrs Oswald which was somewhat a relief. He hadn’t been able to finish his homework on time the last couple of years and always had it stressing him as he tried to relax. Rubbing his eyes Danny pulled out the book that he had to read.

Mrs Oswald put a hand over his. “You are tired.” She noted. “If I don’t remember wrong you still have school tomorrow at 8.” She said and then smiled. “I seem to recall you falling asleep before I told you to go to bed every night you stayed here.”

Relenting to the woman Danny put the book back. “I’m taking a shower.” He sighed getting up he could feel his duplicate coming back to him. Walking up the stairs Danny dumped his backpack in Danielle’s room before walking in to the bathroom. Sheading his clothes Danny stepped in to the shower stall turning on the water.

Letting the water wash away the weariness of the day Danny removed the bloody dressing poking at the healing bit letting the duplicate remerge with him. His vison flickered to green and he saw his ghost form like a second transparent skin for a second before the memories flashed and the awaited headache made the room turn. Flinging his hand out to catch him Danny slipped and hit the hard tile surface. The room spinning around him with flickering memories Danny’s stomach turned and he managed to get on to all four before being sick.

Waiting for the nausea to pass Danny couldn’t help but smile at the memories of him and his friends taking on the three vulture-ghosts. Slowly getting up Danny showered and put on a fresh pair of boxers his double had fetched for him. He walked back to Danielle’s room where he sank down on the mattress and sleep hit him harder than the headache had.

Getting a full night’s sleep was as rare for Danny as him actually handing in his homework on time. He woke up to his phones alarm drenched in sweat, the memories of the nightmare that had plagued his dreams fading with every second he was awake.

Danielle stirred to life, sitting up she looked over at her alarm clock before turning to Danny a haunted look on her face for a moment. Her shoulders relaxed, “You to.” She said. “What’s your dreams about.”

Grabbing the towel he’d used the day before Danny dried of the cold sweat. “Fucked up version of my life where I’m the monster.” He got up getting the rest of the clothes his duplicate fetched for him. “Yours?”

“Replayed versions of Jeremy’s ghost-life. It’s like my brain is trying to give me his memories every night.” She kicked of her blankets and walked over to her dresser. He could see her trying not to stare at the scars around his wrist and neck, they were almost gone thanks to the ointment Vlad had given him, but still visible enough that he covered them with a scarf and long sleeved sweatshirt.

“You going to school?” asked Danny as he tugged on a pair of jeans. Danielle had shrugged out of her clothes and Danny made sure to look away as she got dressed.

“I can’t sleep another day away.” Yawned Danielle pulling a on a t-shirt that hung loosely over her shoulders. “Besides I can ask around in school if anyone has heard from Cody and maybe find some of my old friends and see if they’ve seen him.”

“Old friends?” asked Danny pulling on a pair of socks.

Looking over at Danny as she pulled on a par of tights Danielle smiled. “You know the spooks and humans who haunt the bad parts of town.” She explained. “You want to come along, some of them live in Amity Park.”

“Sure.” Said Danny having gotten dressed he heaved his backpack on to his shoulder. “You want coffee?” he asked moving to the door.

“No, but thanks for the offer.” Nodding Danny went downstairs for some much needed caffeine and to do the hand exercises. He found both Mrs Oswald and Mrs Stewarts in the kitchen making breakfast and Danny made a face, he wanted to be alone to do the exercises.

“Morning.” Said the two women. Danny gave them a good morning in return heading straight for the coffee filling his thermos. “Aren’t you going to eat?” asked Mrs Oswald as Danny headed for the door.

“I got a ride with Dash to school, don’t have the time.” He said stepping in to his shoes leaving the house before Danielle got downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Time past slowly in school that Friday, it was raining so gym class was held indoors. Danny had an easier time staying awake than he’d had the other days and couldn’t help but grin at Mr Lancer as he handed in the homework. He felt like things were going back to normal even if the smell of the school lunch made him nauseous and Valeri didn’t stop glaring at him throughout lunch, it was still a great time and he found himself agreeing to watch the Star Wars movie with them the next day.

Of course, something had to go wrong when he was finally happy. They entered the History classroom after lunch Danny sitting down between Sam and Tucker. When the substitute teacher walking in through the door he could have sworn it was Peabody before he blinked and saw that it was a woman. She introduced herself and told them that she was a student studying to become a history teacher. Normally when a substitute teacher said something like that the class would do their best to get away early only this teacher knew their tricks.

Danny noticed his hands shaking as the teacher finished reading their names of the class list and turned to the whiteboard. “I’ve heard that your last teacher liked to combine subjects so I was thinking we go back to the 13th century.” She turned back to the class having pinned a photo on the whiteboard. “Anyone knows who painted this woman?” she asked.

Staring at the painting Danny saw Peabody smile mysteriously at the class forever captured in oil on canvas and then printed out on a school printer. Closing his eyes Danny could feel his heart beating faster, the teacher spoke to a student and for a moment Danny could have sworn he heard the man speak. He balled his hands in to fists, concentrating on the difficulty and pain of moving his right hand.

The teacher went on asking questions turning from one student to the other, what she talked about went completely past Danny’s ears. He stared at the cracks and veins in the school bench, trying to control his faster breathing. “Leonardo Da Vinci is just one of the more famous Renaissance artists, Another was Michelangelo, what was he most famous for making, Danny?” Asked Peabody having started pointing out students when no one offered information.

Stiffening Danny stared in to the wood waiting for the pain, for electricity to course through him. Sweat rolled down the side of his face landing on the hard wood the sound echoing in the hard empty space. He stared at the gleaming drops forming the constellation of Leo. “Regulus, Algieba, Denebola.” Murmured Danny.

“What was that?” asked the teacher and Danny filched. When nothing happened he decided to leave, he wasn’t trapped, he wasn’t hanging from the ceiling or strapped down to a table, he could leave. Pushing back his chair Danny grabbed his backpack and left the classroom without another word.

He was almost at the school front door when Mr Lancer walked out of his office and caught sight of Danny. “Mr Fenton!” he called and Danny stopped, there was a bussing in his ears and the edges of his vison was darker. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” asked the teacher coming towards him.

Sweat rolled down his neck. “not now, please not now.” He hissed taking another step forward rubbing at his eyes trying to get them to focus on the door four meters in front of him. It could have just as well have been a hundred meters away, Danny couldn’t tell the distance. He tried take a slow breath to calm himself down but it didn’t work.

“Hey buddy wait up!” Danny blinked at the sound of Dash’s voice. He could hear the jock jogging towards them

“Mr Baxter.” Said Lancer stopping an arm’s length away from Danny. “Do I have to give you both detention after school today?” he asked sounding disappointed.

“What No.” Huffed Dash slowing down as he reached them. Danny’s ears were still buzzing and his heart wouldn’t stop pounding in his chest. “I was accompanying Fenton to the nurses office, he wasn’t feeling that well in class, were you buddy.” Dash swung an arm over Danny’s shoulder and for some reason Danny’s instincts screamed at him to run, that he was in danger.

“The nurses office is back that way.” Said Lancer pointing in the direction they’d come from. He wasn’t buying Dash’s excuse and one word came in to Danny’s mind.

“Air.” He said shrugging off Dash’s arm walking straight for the school doors stepping out in to the cold rainy air. He tried to breathe deeply but his breath caught.

“Where’s you hallpass?” asked Mr Lancer his eyes staring at Danny. Glancing back through the glass in the doors Danny saw Dash hold up a long thin stick to which the hallpass had been glued on. The ornate leaf like carvings gleamed in Danny’s eyes and he leaned against the door as things started slowly turning. “Alright, I’ll see you in Math later.” Said Lancer glancing over at Danny quickly before returning to his work.

Hurrying over to the door Dash walked out to stand on the step in front of Danny. “You alright man?” asked Dash reaching for Danny before hesitating.

Pressing his hands against his eyes Danny sank down to sit on the top step his back against the door. “Count.” Said Danny his whole body shaking.

“Excuse me, Twat.” Huffed Dash crossing his arms.

Running his hands through his hair Danny bent his head. “Count to five.” He said tears mingling with the sweat on his face.

“Why?” Asked Dash sounding like Danny had offended him.

“Just do it.” Hissed Danny his voice breaking, images were flashing through his mind, Peabody sitting at his desk in front of the class, sitting in the chair in front of Danny’s prison note book in hand. Peabody giving a lecture on the colonialization of Africa, asking him questions while digging spikes in deeper under his nails.

“12345.” Blurted Dash out.

“Slower and repeat.” Whispered Danny.

Doing as Danny asked Dash counted to five over and over again, sitting down beside Danny when he got tired of standing. Staring at the stone under him Danny focused his breathing holding it to a count of five, breathing out to a count of five before holding it again and then breathing in. Hearing Dash count out loud made it easier to stick to the rhythm instead of trying to concentrate on the numbers himself.

Breathing in shakily Danny lifted his head feeling calmer, in control once more. “Thanks.” He said to Dash watching a couple of cars pass on the street in front of the school.

“Why did you want me to do that?” asked Dash clearly itching to know. Danny shook his head, he didn’t really know what had happened, why he’d panicked or thought he’d seen Peabody when he knew the man was nowhere near the school. “Okay, You alright, Usually you tell the teacher you’re going to the bathroom before leaving class.” Smiled Dash elbowing Danny who crossed his arms over his knees resting his head on them. “Okay… you are alright thou? I don’t want my homework buddy to get sick when we have an assignment to do.”

Blinking slowly Danny nodded. He was tired and felt empty, he wanted to crawl in to a dark corner and stay there for the rest of his life. “Should probably go to the nurses office if you are going home.” Said Dash making no move to get up.

Sitting outside breathing Danny found himself wondering what Sam and Tucker would say if they found him. Tucker would joke about his action in class and drop the subject almost immediately whereas Sam would want him to talk, girls always wanted to talk about feelings. He sighed and pushed himself up, Dash stood and the two walked back in to the school.

Stopping by the nurses office Dash knocked on the door seeing as Danny wasn’t going to do it. He heard the nurse move on the other side of the door and considered turning around and just leaving seeing as he wasn’t really sick and could probably go back to class. The door opened before he got a chance to leave and the nurse blinked at them. “Don’t tell me you had another fight.” She sighed before looking closer at them.

“Naa, Fenton isn’t feeling that good, I offered to take him here.” Smiled Dash clapping Danny on his back. Danny glared up at Dash.

The nurse stepped back holding the door open. “Come on then,” she said and Danny hesitated for a moment before stepping in. “You better get back to class Baxter the bells about to ring.” She said before closing the door behind them.

“Alright Danny, what seems to be the problem?” she asked walking around to get a better look at him. She saw his hair stick to his sweaty face. “You look a bit pale, you’ve eaten anything?” she asked. Biting his lip Danny shook his head. “Would you mind answering with words Danny?” she requested.

“I had lunch,” he said wondering if the nurse was going to call home if he turned around and went back to class, he could even wait outside Lancer’s classroom and be on time for once.

“Why aren’t you feeling well then?” Asked the nurse, “May I?” she added reaching for Danny’s face.

He gave her a nod. “If I knew would I be here.” Answered Danny letting the woman push his hair out of his face, feeling his forehead for a temperature.

“You don’t have a fever.” She said lowering her hand to put two fingers against his throat. “Pulse is steady, you getting enough sleep?” she asked and Danny gave her a raised eyebrow. “Your teachers have told me you fall asleep in class, I also know about your injured hand.” she said glancing down at Danny’s right hand which he hid behind his back. “And that you had a concussion a month ago.”

Looking away Danny shrugged. “I just needed some air, that was all.” He said, not lying, he had needed some fresh air and to breathe.

“Okay, did anything happen?” asked the nurse leaning back on her desk, she was looking him over but Danny knew she wouldn’t see anything, his injuries wasn’t the kind she could see and fix. He was damaged in a different way and he knew how to fix it, he just needed time. “I can’t do anything if you don’t talk to me.” She said after a moment of silence.

Danny looked up at her and nodded. “Thanks.” He said before turning around and leaving in time for the school bell to ring.


	15. Chapter 15

He could have come up with a reason to get sent home, having eaten something bad or just complaining about a headache would have gotten him out of his last class for the day. Danny was instead one of the first persons to arrive for Math and sat in the very back his arms crossed in front of him, Sam joined him where as Tucker had some other subject. She gave him a questioning look and when Danny shook his head she let the obvious question drop and pulled out their workbooks.

Having told Sam and Tucker about meeting Danielle after school the three went over to Tucker’s place where he started up his computers, he had improved his facial recognition software after their mad search for Danny the week before. Tucker was explaining how it worked for them when Danny’s ghost-sense told him Danielle was closing in.

“How can you tell?” asked Sam picking up her jacket.

Danny frowned and concentrated on the feeling of his ghost-sense. “I just know.” He said turning in the girls direction.

“Is it like that different colors of a ghosts power or do you just know who it is?” asked Sam swinging her bag over one shoulder.

“I just know,” repeated Danny. “I know it’s her and not any other ghosts.” He said and the two walked down stairs meeting Danielle by front of the house. The three walked the streets of Amity Park putting up missing person posters, handing flyers to people they met.

It turned out that a lot of the people Danielle knew from living on the street were friends of Sam. Danny didn’t protest the walk or the boredom of listening to the girls talk with their friends. He left them as the sun was setting and his ghost-sense called him to a home electronics store that was being robbed by non-other than Tecnus.

Having an arsenal of puns related to kitchen appliance and home entertainment equipment Danny found the run in with the ghost a pleasant distraction and had him captured in the thermos before anyone got hurt. He was about to leave when the store owner shouted at him. “Aren’t you going to clean up after yourself!”

Blinking at the man Danny shrugged. “I would but I have to be somewhere else.” He said with a crocked smile. The store owner swore at him as flew away. He could have helped him, it was the sort of things he was supposed to do as a hero. But he didn’t want to get caught again, he didn’t want to be near humans in his ghost form. They didn’t see him as anything other than a ghost who fought other ghosts, an abnormality among his kind. It wasn’t like other ghosts fought each other it was just Danny who protected the humans.

Returning to Sam and Danielle he found that they hadn’t moved from the last person they were talking to but decided to move on when he rejoined them. They walked on until Danielle’s phone rang, she picked it up and glanced at the screen before answering. “Hi Mrs O.” she chirped.

Sam exchanged a look with Danny, Danielle hadn’t sounded happy all afternoon and her sudden change of tone made it obvious that she was trying to cheer Mrs Oswald up. Tilting his head Danny listened to the other end of the conversation. “How’s it going?” asked the woman trying to sound happier herself.

“I got a dozen offers of couch surfing if I want to from my old friends, but they haven’t seen anyone like Cody.” She had a more serious tone of voice talking about Cody.

“Are you coming home tonight. I was thinking pizza and a movie?” asked Mrs Oswald reminding Danny of the Friday evenings he’d spent at Mrs Oswald’s when she’d ordered pizza and they watched a movie together, it was the only day of the week when she hadn’t cocked dinner.

Danielle turned to Danny and Sam, a pleading look on her face. About to say no, thinking he might throw up if he had to eat, Sam kicked him. “You get a vegan-pizza and we’re on.” Said Sam.

Trying to ask Sam why she’d kicked him with only a look the girl rolled her eyes and nodded to Danielle who was smiling as she talked to Mrs Oswald

He thought he got the hint. Danielle wanted company, she wanted her friends with her. Or maybe it was the prospect of nightmares when she finally went to sleep that scared her. “Yeah we’ll be back in an hour. See you then.” Chirped Danielle hanging up and turning to the others. “I hope you didn’t mind me telling her you were staying.” She said in a much more neutral tone of voice.

“Course not.” Smiled Sam grabbing Danny’s arm. “You mind taking me home so I can get some things first.” She asked pulling him in to an alley where he and Danielle could change form.

“Going ghost.” Said Danielle and then looked at Danny when he didn’t say his old catch phrase before turning in to his ghost form. “Why aren’t you saying it?” She asked.

Shrugging Danny put an arm around Sam, “To whom would I be telling it to, Sam and Tucker are often keeping the ghost occupied while I run and hid so that no one will see me change.” Danielle gave him a serious nod.

“Still gives you a confidence boost to say it thou.” Countered Danielle as they flew to Sam’s house. She packed an overnight bag and left a note with her grandma before they stopped by Danny’s place where he got a change of clothes for himself and dumped of his backpack. His mom didn’t try and stop him from leaving, she only made it really hard to go with her worrying over Danielle and questions how Mrs Oswald was doing.

Danny didn’t mind her worrying over someone else until she snapped her fingers and asked Danny for the pillbox with his medication. She asked Sam and Danielle to make sure Danny tock the pills she was putting in the box, changing out the old ones that were there. Glancing over at his friends he saw them shrug leaving it up to him whether he wanted to take them or not.

They took to the air when they were out of sight, Danny held on to Sam an arm around her waist. Danielle was the one guiding them to an unseen spot between the garage and fence outside Mrs Oswald’s house. The old Ford was parked in the drive way making Danny let out a tired sigh. “What’s wrong?” asked Sam trying to rub the chill of the flight from her arms.

“Mrs S is here.” Said Danielle and when Sam didn’t seem to understand the meaning she added. “She was Danny’s social worker.”

“Imagen having to watch your every move because she has the power to take me from mom and dad again.” Said Danny, however much his parents had smothered him with their love the last few months since he’d lived at Mrs Oswald he didn’t want to be told that he couldn’t go home anymore, that he couldn’t listen to his dad go on about ghosts or get anymore of his moms warm hugs. Thinking of all the things she’d done for him out of love made Danny feel guilty of how he’d treated her the last month, he should have talked to her instead of punishing her for doing what she thought was best for him.

“I wouldn’t mind having someone put mom and dad under a microscope.” Said Sam elbowing Danny. “Don’t worry, no one can force you to do anything you don’t want to.” She gave him a meaningful smile as they walked up to the front door following Danielle.

“I’m Back!” Shouted Danielle in to the house, the smell of pizza filled the air.

They dropped their bags in the hall as Mrs Oswald walked out of the kitchen carrying a couple of plates. “Good you kids hungry?” She smiled nodding for them to follow her in to the living room sending a shiver down Danny’s spine. Her smile was the same his mom wore when comforting him even if things weren’t alright like she said they were.

Sam tugged at Danny’s arm when he didn’t move towards the living room. Sighing he followed the girls, Danielle greeted Mrs Stewarts who was sitting in the couch looking through movies on Netflix. She was dressed in jeans and an Avengers t-shirt, her sharp eyes fell on Sam and she waited for Danny or Danielle to introduce her. That was until Sam rolled her eyes and stepped forward giving Mrs Stewarts her hand to shake. “Sam Manson.” She said. “Danny’s girlfriend.”

Whenever Sam confirmed their relationship Danny’s cheeks would grow warm and this was no exception. She was still his girlfriend. “Nice to meet you, you got any movie preferences?” Smiled Mrs Stewart.

Pulling Danny along Sam sat down on the couch making him sit beside her in the corner. “Anything gory and bloody, post-apocalyptic preferably but I don’t say no to a classic vampire movie ether.” She let Danny get comfortable before she leaned against him and Danny put an arm around her comfortable with her presence beside him.

“I know which one to watch then.” Smiled Danielle taking the remote from Mrs Stewart plonking down on the couch between Sam and the woman. She flicked through the different shows before pressing on called _Penny Dreadful_.

“That’s a series.” Said Mrs Oswald placing two large bottles of cola on the table. Mrs Stewarts opened the pizza boxes revealing a completely vegetarian pizza without chees but covered in tofu, broccoli and eggplant slices. Sam dove for the vegan pizza putting slices on two plates handing Danny one before leaning back.

“We can watch more than one episode.” Said Danielle with a smile, “Besides it means that there’s a deeper story than there is in a movie.” She pressed play before grabbing two slices of the kebab pizza.

Avoiding the food, basically because he didn’t like broccoli and tofu Danny watched the show, finding it interesting to see a historical-drama about a time-period he’d visited, minus the references to Frankenstein, Dorian Gray, vampires and werewolf’s. Danielle was the first to fall asleep and Danny soon joined her slipping in to a restless slumber.

He was walking along the fog covered street, shadows of people moving past him. His foot slipped and caught on the cobblestone. Flinging out a hand he caught himself on something soft and squishy. Narrowing his eyes he could see something gleaming red on the stones around him, he’d caught himself on someone laying on the ground. His first thought was a drunkard but looking closer he saw that the red was staining the clothes of the person.

Lifting his hands Danny stood up and the fog seemed to lift showing him the broken form of Danielle wearing a light blue hoodie, training tights and sneakers. Her hands were clasped over her stomach where all the blood was flowing from a deep cut across her belly showing gleaming intestines a part of the human body that was meant to be on the inside.

Beside her lay Sam an empty expression on her face, her arms and legs twisted at odd angles. Tucker was sitting against a wall blood coloring the front of his yellow shirt his severed head in his lap, Valeri were laying on both sides of Tucker having been cut in two from left shoulder to right hip.

“You know what would make this painting complete.” Said a deep distinctly British voice behind Danny who stiffened. He had heard that voice before, humming to him from the shadows of his dreams, laughing at him as he tried to escape them, mocking him for caring.

He turned around slowly coming face to face with the shadowed Phantom. “You my dear lad.” He reached out for Danny with a blood covered hand, touching his face. The blood soaked fingers moved along his jaw back towards his ear until they tangled in to his hair. Danny never looked away from the Phantom as his eyes gleamed red and he steeped in closer driving a long sharp object through Danny filling his mind with pain. “See you around boy.” Whispered Phantom softly in Danny’s ear as he tried to grab a hold of reality falling down through mist and blood.

 

Waking up Danny swore that the two girls sleeping beside him were both covered in blood. He jumped back phasing through the couch to stumble back and land on his ass. The living room was dark, the tv turned off and the boxes of unfinished pizza had been moved. Swallowing the fear that was pounding his chest Danny heard the two adults move from the kitchen.

Laying back with a groan Danny stared up at the women who were standing in the kitchen door looking down on him. “You alright?” Asked Mrs Stewarts.

Danny blinked up at them thinking over his many replies and chose the simplest, “I’m fine.” He said before getting up holding his right hand against his chest, it was aching and his body was tired wanting him go back to sleep on the nearest soft surface. He rubbed at his eyes trying to find a clock anywhere in the room, at home there was a clock of one kind or another in every room but at Mrs Oswald’s there wasn’t. “What time is it.” He asked trying to keep back the yawn.

“Past midnight.” Said Mrs Oswald. “I’ve cleaned up your old room, you can sleep there tonight, We’ll take the girls up to Danielle’s room.” Explained the woman turning a dishtowel in her hands and Danny could see the streaks from tears on her cheeks and noticed that her eyes were red and swollen.

Shaking his head Danny yawned. “It’s fine.” He said walking over to the couch and poked Danielle getting her to wake up enough to put her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her on to his back.

Noticing the change Sam opened her eyes and looked up at Danny before glancing at the darkened room. “You need any help?” she asked sitting up.

“I got her.” Smiled Danny before carrying Danielle up to her room. Coming down the stairs he could hear the two adults talking in the kitchen. Sam was standing at the bottom of the stairs with their bags. Taking her and Danny led the way in to the room he’d stayed in before. They didn’t say much as they changed in to their sleep-were and went to bed, Sam’s warm hands resting on his back as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …Well this was supposed to be a short chapter skimming over the boring events of the Friday not actually a full chapter with plot points.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love updating on my birthday!! Here have a chapter and feel the excitment with me^^ (I am very happy today.)

Danny’s phone rang before the sun had risen and answering it he got Valeri shouting at him from the other end. Getting a general idea of what was happening he sent a double out to help her deal with both Skulker and Jonny 13. When his double returned two hours later it woke Danny up with a headache and he drew in a sharp breath feeling the bruises his double collected solidify on him.

Sam’s arm wrapped around him and he shuttered at the warmth of her touch. “Danny.” She whispered, most likely worried that he was having another nightmare.

Taking a slow deep breath Danny scooched over to lay on his back putting an arm around Sam’s shoulder. “I’m alright.” He said giving her a soft smile. He actually was alright for once, the bruises stopped hurting pretty fast and the discomfort left him faster.

Blinking at him Sam sat up and stared at his face where a bruise bloomed up on the side of his cheek before changing in shades until it was a dull yellow. “What the hell?” she asked now awake.

“Double had a fight with Skulker and Jonny 13.” Said Danny letting the fight re-paly in his mind the headache subsiding in to a dull ache that would disappear with an aspirin.

“You got hit.” Sighed Sam sitting back on her calves clearly not coming back to sleep.

Pushing himself up Danny sighed. “Nothing much, there won’t be any bruises by tomorrow.” He said.

Sam was quiet for a moment before stretching and jumping of the bed. “You up for a run?” she asked rummaging through her backpack.

“I hate running.” Grumbled Danny kicking of the blanket.

“You did it every day for a week when you were sleeping at my place.” Sam pointed out having her back turned to Danny as she pulled on a training bra.

“It woke me up in the morning.” Yawned Danny and Sam threw his gym clothes at him. He blinked at them before looking up at Sam. “You planed this.” He accused before changing in to the shorts and t-shirt.

“You need the exercise.” She smiled and the two snuck out of the still sleeping house putting their sneakers on outside before starting a slow jog Sam in the lead as Danny followed more on automatic than thinking of where they were going.

Getting back to the house an hour later he was kicking himself for not paying attention as Sam turned leading them on a longer run than he was used to getting him to slump down wheezing for air as he tried to untie his shoes. “Smells like Pancakes.” Said Sam stretching in the hall sniffing the air.

As if on que Mrs Oswald poked her head out of the kitchen staring at them. “Where have you two been?” she asked a surprised look on Danny who she knew for a fact never when out on an early morning run.

“Hell.” Hissed Danny kicking one shoe off.

“No we just took a denture instead of the straight way back.” Smiled Sam wickedly down at him.

“Why did I agree to this.” Huffed Danny pushing himself up and kicking the other shoe off. He was feeling slightly lightheaded and leaned against the wall to keep his balance.

“Because you love me, clueless.” Hummed Sam placing a soft kiss on his lips, Mrs Oswald snickered from the kitchen at Danny’s beat red face.

“I’m taking the shower.” He declared before stumbling up the stairs passing Danielle who unlike the others were still dressed in her sleep were. She mumbled a good morning to him and continued down the stairs following her nose.

Staying in the shower Danny let the hot water was over him waiting for his body to stop shaking. He liked the adrenalin kick that woke him up in the morning but could do without the pain of exercise or the aches of his muscles, even if he often ached after fighting ghosts and taking the beatings from them.

Finishing his shower Danny got dressed and entered the kitchen where the pancake breakfast was almost over. “You took your time.” Said Sam getting up from the table with her plate. “I’m taking the shower now.” She said putting down her plate in the washbasin before whispering to Danny. “Eat something I can count your ribs.”

Sighing Danny got a mug of coffee and sat down in the free seat. He stayed out of the conversation nibbling at a pancake listening to the others talk about their plans for the day. They were cleaning up when Sam returned from the shower wearing an artfully shredded skirt and soft sweater with the Dumpty Humpty logo on it.

After they cleaned up they all went out having decided on continuing the search for Cody during breakfast, Danny, Sam and Danielle were going back to Amity Park. They were standing outside talking to Mrs Oswald and Stewarts when the distinctive sound of a tiny yapping Chihuahua reached Danny’s ears.

The tiny dog came running down the street having slipped his collar not for the first time. “Pookie.” Said Danny snapping his fingers as the dog ran straight for him and stopped at Danny’s pointed command. He could see Dash in the distance running towards them a hand pressed against his side.

“You know the dog?” Asked Mrs Stewarts watching Danny pick up Pookie letting him lick his face in slobby doggy kisses.

Smiling slightly Danny pointed to the huffing Dash. “I know him.” He said and saw Sam scowl. “Don’t Sam.” He warned her not wanting an argument right now. Keeping her mouth shut Sam reached for the dog who licked her fingers letting her scratch him behind the ears. “Hi Dash.” Said Danny as the jock reached them. “Pookie got away from you again?”

Catching his breath Dash nodded. “I have no idea how he slips his collar every time you are around.”  He reached for the tiny dog putting the collar back on. Danny didn’t put the dog down right away, he liked the feeling of the soft silky fur in his hands and the presence of a warm living being. “What’s you doing here anyways?” Dash asked after a moment glancing at the other persons. “You didn’t get picked up by social service again?” he asked in a low whispered.

Danny huffed. “No.” He sighed and Pookie tried to lick his ear. “We’re trying to find Cody Oswald You know him?” said Danny as Danielle walked up to him reaching out to scratch Pookie.

“No does he go to Casper High?” asked Dash absently watching his dog get all the attention and Danny was reminded that Dash thought he’d look weak if people knew he owned a Chihuahua that he loved more than football.

“Here.” Said Danielle taking out a flyer from her bag handing it to Dash, the other adults were coming over to pet the dog as well. “He’s a bit of a jerk, never apologizes and protects the ones he love.” Explained Danielle as Dash stared at the photo of Cody. “If you see him just give us a call or tell the police…” Danielle trailed off licking her lips and Danny could taste it two, fear.

“Dash?” asked Danny as Pookie nibbled on his right hand fingers.

Dash looked up at him eyes wide, he turned the flyer so that Danny could see the photo. “That’s him.” He said and Danny looked at Dash in confusion.

“Yeah I know, I lived with him for a month. Have you seen him?” asked Danny shivering as the cold air brushed against his face where the dog had licked him.

“No he’s the guy that tired to kill us at school!” Said Dash insistently. When Danny looked at him in confusion his shoulders sank. “You still don’t remember.” He said and Danny shook his head.

“What are you talking about?” Asked Mrs Oswald worry and confusion on her face. “Have you seen Cody?”

His eyes moving from Danny to the others all intent on hearing what he had to say, Dash swallowed. Danny could taste his anxiety and hear the hard beat of Dash’s heart against his chest. “You are talking about a month ago. When you got beat up and I was blamed for it.” Said Danny his mouth dry.

Dash nodded. “I know you don’t remember it but this is the guy who tried to kill you.” Said Dash returning the flyer to Danielle.

“Cody wouldn’t do that.” Said Danny feeling numb, Cody had tried to hurt Danny once and it had ended with Danny giving him a bloody nose. He pushed Pookie in to Dash’s arms.

The jock had a confused look on his face that twisted in to anger. “What gives Fenton, I’m telling you this is the guy who tried to kill you and got you sent to jail and you are just going to ignore it.”

Sam grabbed Danny’s balled up fist. “What reason would Cody have to attack the two of you?” she asked drawing everyone’s attention away from Danny. “You got hit on the head really bad and think this is the guy because they look alike.” Added Sam holding Danny’s shaking hand tighter.

Giving Sam a superior look Danny could feel the shift in Dash’s attitude, he was more open with Danny about the incident than he was with others. “Or I might not remember things right at all and your boyfriend should be in jail.” He sneered at Sam.

“That’s enough.” Said Mrs Stewarts just as Danny let go of Sam’s hand and walked away from the group, his ears ringing with Dash’s words.

“Danny!” called Sam coming after him.

“Hey I didn’t mean it Fenton!” shouted Dash to Danny who turned around the garaged walking to the back of the house and away from him. He stopped behind the garage leaning against the wall letting Sam catch up to him.

“Danny?” she asked putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shook his head telling her that he didn’t want to talk.

Staying quiet Danny listened to Dash apologizing trying to explain what he’d meant and trying to explain why he thought Cody had tried to kill them. In short he didn’t manage to explain much and dug himself deeper before saying goodbye putting his tail between his legs.

Danielle came running around the garage stopping in front of Danny and Sam. “What the hell was he talking about?” she asked and Danny could hear the two adults come after at a much slower pace.

The two women came around the garage. “I’m sorry.” Said Danny hiding his shaking hands in his pockets.

“For what?” asked Mrs Stewarts.

Danny shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. The memories of that day were still hazy and were more often than not corrupted by bad dreams, he’d long ago stopped trying to remember and just accepted the fact that he was never going to know what really happened.

Rubbing her hand gently on Danny’s shoulder Sam sighed. “Could you leave Dan-“

“I have no memory of the day Dash is talking about and I… I can’t… be locked up.” He scrunched up his eyes at the thought of being confined to a small cell again. “Sorry, I can’t tell you more.” He felt like panicking, running away or breathing really fast, just doing something that would make the emotions he was holding back leave him.

“It’s alright Hon you don’t have to.” Said Mrs Oswald reaching for Danny who shied away.

“I’m sorry just give me some air.” He whispered pressing his hands against his eyes. He could feel them exchanging looks before leaving him with Sam. She was about to speak when Danny shook his head glancing at her. “I can’t do this today.” He apologized before going invisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go another chapter, I'll be uploading the art later, theres a lot of work and stuff this week so it'll be up when I have an hour.


	17. Chapter 17

Picking up her phone Maddie glanced at the app that let her see where Danny’s phone was. She’d wanted to check in on him all week when he was at school or was out with his friends after school and to check if he actually was in Wishing Hill with Danielle but she’d refrained from doing so. After all Danny had called her and informed her that he was staying there because Danielle wanted him to and he’d promised to get to school on time.

Pressing the app Maddie watched it load to show that Danny was in the house. Closing the phone she went looking for him. He wasn’t in the lab where she’d just been, nor in the kitchen or living room. Walking up the stairs Maddie saw Jack refitting the door to Danny’s room, asking if he was in his room Jack shook his head. She caught sight of the backpack Danny had brought with him the day before now on his bed.

Checking that he wasn’t in the bathroom or in Jazz’s room Maddie continued on up to the Ops center. It was cold in the circular room and Maddie found one of the windows standing open. Walking over to close it she found Danny sitting huddled under it his arms holding his knees pressed against his chest his eyes starring out over Amity Parks skyline. “I didn’t know you were home.” She told him.

When Danny didn’t respond Maddie climbed out and sat down beside him. She waved her hand in front of his distance eyes and felt hurt when he ignored her. Placing her hand on his she eyed him. “Sweetie your cold as ice.” She put her arm around him worried that he was going to catch a cold and at the same time afraid that he was going to pull away from her.

To her relief didn’t Danny pull away, he shivered instead and Maddie felt him lean in to her. Staying quiet for a while before talking Maddie drew a deep breath. “You doing alright Sweetie?” She asked.

Feeling Danny shake as he drew a deep breath he turned his eyes to her blinking as if he only now noticed that she was there. He turned away and pulled his arms closer around him shaking evenly and Maddie suddenly realized he was crying. “Oh Sweetie, it’s okay, come here.” She put both her arms around him once more trying to comfort her boy.

She tried to calm him down and stop crying, yet she wasn’t sure he was upset. “Can you tell me what’s wrong Danny?” she asked tentatively.

It took Danny a while before he looked at her, his eyes completely dry and full of pain. “Can’t remember.” He murmured.

Maddie frowned at this. “Did something happen that made you loss memories?” she asked worried that he’d been possessed by a ghost, loss of memories were a tell tail sign. When Danny shook his head and turned his face away she felt a bit relived that none of the pesky ghosts had overshadowed him. She moved her hand to his head running her fingers through his hair in what she thought of as a soothing motion.

If Danny hadn’t been possessed he was most likely talking about the memories missing from little over a month back when he and Dash had been thought to have had a fight at school that resulted in Dash being taken to the hospital and Danny to the police station. She’d been informed of what had happened by the police the same day as Danny had returned from Jail. Only there were still gaps in the story, officially it said that there had been one attacker that had struck Danny on the head and beaten up Dash as he tried to defend Danny. They had changed their assessment of Danny from their nr1 suspect to a victim. After everything that happened during those seven days Maddie thought that him not speaking to her was the worst but maybe it was the whole not knowing what happened that was worst for Danny.

“I’ll listen if you feel like talking about it.” She whispered unsure of what to say. Gideon had told her to listen to him and let him take his in time, he would eventually talk to her. In the mean time she brushed his hair over to one side her eyes fixed on the buzz of short hair. Danny had always gone with the same haircut the last couple of years, this try at something new might be a sign that something was wrong, at least Jazz would have been able to tell if it was or if Danny honestly had just tried another haircut. Staring at the short hair she saw scars run in to his longer hair no longer hidden by his black trestles.

Running a finger along one scar after another she counted three all faded and it worried her to think of how many he had under the rest of his hair and if she would find one he’d gotten when attacked at school. Her fingers moved down to his neck and Danny shivered. She thought he wasn’t going to speak to her when she heard him mutter something. “Can you say that again?” she asked leaning in closer to hear.

Shaking his head Danny sighed. “I’m tired of this.” He murmured a bit louder.

“Tired of what?” asked Maddie. She could think of a lot of things that could make a person tired, school was one thing Danny had never been a morning person, and then there was the constant demands put on him as a teenager. There was also the pressures of being a nice person, he had after all spent three days with Danielle because she wasn’t feeling well.

“Of being pushed around… I have no…No control... Of being afraid.” His sentence got broken off by his hiccupping breaths.

Maddie opened her mouth to tell him that it wasn’t true, that he wasn’t being pushed around and that all teenagers felt like they didn’t have control over their lives, she could remember being told what to do by her parents when she was his age and it didn’t stop until they died. Turning that particular thought over in her mind Maddie tried to change perspective. Jazz had said that Danny had still had some control when he’d been arrested, however thinking about it Maddie only saw that he’d had two options. He’d chosen to do something useful with his arrest and chosen to follow rules, to give in and in the end he hadn’t had any control.

“Is there something I can do to help?” she asked knowing that she was part of the problem having kept her eye on him all the time, putting up rules so that she would always know where he was, taking away his freedom in much the same way as jail had.

Slowly Danny melted in to Maddie’s arms, relaxing his craping hold on his knees and burying his face against her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her in a hug that was equal if not greater in strength than Jack’s. Holding him Maddie could hear Danny breath slowly and controlled, his breath catching on hiccups. He wasn’t crying, which was a relief, her boy was so strong after all.

The chill in the air that hadn’t bothered Maddie was beginning to make her shiver and she rubbed Danny’s back more in an attempt at keeping warm than comfort. Letting out a shaking breath Danny relaxed his fierce hold on her. “Are you… Are you angry at me?” he asked in a small voice hesitating as if afraid.

Tightening her hold on him Maddie shook her head. “No, never.” She answered him and he drew a shaking breath herself. “I worry for you, I want to keep you close and never let go of you.” She said. Danny sniffed and Maddie smiled. “That’s why I don’t see you always, I only see my son.”

Shaking his head Danny looked up at her. “That doesn’t make sense mom.” He said a shaking smile on his lips the fear and pain in his eyes replaced by uncertainly. He suddenly shivered and the smile disappeared replaced by a neutral mask. He let go of Maddie rubbing his right hand. “Thanks.” Sighed Danny his eyes sharp, scanning the skyline.

Maddie didn’t stop rubbing his back and he didn’t seem to want to move away just yet. He sat with his legs crossed making Maddie wonder what he was thinking of that had him this concentrated. About to say something Maddie stopped as his phone started ringing and Danny sighed picking it up. He glanced at the broken screen before answering the call. “Yeah.” He said and listened before letting out another sigh. “I’ll be there.” He said hanging up.

“Who was it?” asked Maddie standing up as her son got to his feet’s.

“Sam,” Muttered Danny turning back to the window he’d climbed out of earlier. “I have to go.” He said and when Maddie climbed in after him he’d already gone down the hatch to the rest of the house.

Going down to the lab Maddie continued her work for another hour before Jack asked for dinner. She sometimes wished that Jack could cook more than fried eggs and bacon. She was making stirred fried rice and chicken when the door opened and Maddie heard Danny shouting.

Walking out to the living room she saw Danny walk in followed by Sam both soaking wet even thou it wasn’t raining outside. “… that easy, what reason would he have for beating Dash up?” asked Danny raising his voice.

“Dash said it himself, he tried to get between you and Cody. The bastard was after you!” Shouted Sam equally angry.

“We don’t know that!” Roared Danny moving towards the stairs. “He’s an idiot but he cares, there is no way he would try and kill me!”

“You knew him for a month!” Sam kicked off her wet boots and Maddie could see that Danny wasn’t half as wet as she was. “You can’t say that you know him. After what he put you through he deserves to go to Jail!”

Danny rounded on Sam and spoke in a much lower voice than Maddie had ever heard from him. “I will hear his reason for what he did before I ruin his life. Before I destroys their lives.”

Sam bit her lip and looked away from him. “Why won’t you accept that not everyone can be saved. You can’t carry it all and you can’t hide behind that mask forever.” Sam turned her eyes back at Danny glaring with such intensity Maddie could feel the heat from her fury. “I’ve given you space and you push me away even further, let me help you deal with… this.” She waved a hand at Danny who wrinkled his nose.

“I don’t need it.” He growled. Afraid to intervene in the twos shouting match Maddie stayed silent ignoring the smell of burnt food.

“Do you want me to stay?” asked Sam and Maddie detected the threat in her question.

Lowering his shoulders Danny shook his head. “I don’t want you to leave.” He said sounding more like himself and he hung his head. “It’s up to you, if you don’t want to stay at least take a shower or your mom will kill me.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Sam’s mouth and she stepped forwards placing a soft kiss on Danny’s lips. “Indeed she will.” Sighed Sam and Danny leaned towards her brushing against her arm.

“Love you.” He whispered as Sam moved for the stairs.

She turned towards him as she walked up. “Love you two clueless.” She smiled sounding a bit frustrated still before she disappeared up the stairs. Danny stood in the dimly light livingroom and Maddie felt Jack move behind her.

Looking over her shoulder she saw him take the pan of the burner and give her a look that was more fright full than hers. They had never really seen Danny angry or heard him shout at his friends. Jack lifted the pan in her direction telling her that he would take care of dinner. Nodding to her husband Maddie turned to Danny who was moving his fingers through his slick black hair a pained look on his face.

Moving towards him Maddie picked up a kitchen towel which she placed over his wet hair getting Danny’s attention. He blushed and looked away from her taking the towel and drying his hair. “Want to tell me what that argument was about?” asked Maddie nodding for Danny to move over to the couch.

He chewed on his lower lip for a moment before walking over to the couch sitting down in his favorite corner. “We showed Dash a picture of Cody and…” Danny shook his head in frustration lowering the towel. “I can’t believe that Cody would try and hurt me, he doesn’t have it in him. He’s the… the type that play cruel pranks.”

Placing her hand on Danny’s Maddie could feel him shaking. Danny looked down on her hand over his right one and seemed to relax a bit before pulling his hand away from her unstrapping the brace. “What happened to make the two of you soaking wet?” asked Maddie after a while watching Danny massage his right hand blowing on his fingers to warm them up.

“Fell in by the doc’s.” he said a distant look on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been true what Danny said, he had less nightmares when Sam was sleeping beside him, thou he still had bad dreams that woke him up. So when his alarm went off at 7am it was a bit of a relief not to wake up from a bad dream. He turned off the alarm and Sam wrapped her arms around him.

“Where are you going.” She murmured. Danny looked down on Sam and smiled.

“Sorry, I have detention.” Yawned Danny slipping out of Sam’s hold and getting out of bed.

“It’s a Sunday.” Whispered Sam pulling the blanket up over her shoulder. Danny smiled and picked up a pair of jeans from the floor.

“I know, I said the same thing.” He smiled getting dressed. “Go back to sleep, I’ll see you later.” He yawned. Picking up his backpack Danny stared in to it for a moment before he put it down and started his computer.

Ten minutes later Danny walked down to find his mom sitting in the kitchen with a mug of coffee and schematics covering the table, his dad was asleep on the couch fudge wrappers strewn across the coffee table and floor hiding the bundles of yarn he used for embroidering cousins.

Making a B-line for the coffee Danny filled a mug and considered getting something to eat having skipped dinner the night before. But once again he felt sick thinking of putting food in his mouth, the taste alone would be enough to make him throw up.

“You still up.” Remarked his mom scribbling a set of calculations beside a line on the schematics. Her eyes were heavy and Danny knew from experience that she was going on fumes and coffee.

“It’s morning and I got detention.” Muttered Danny wondering if he should be the adult and get his mom to go to sleep before her calculations started to resemble his.

As Maddie blinked up at him Danny could see her wake up a bit and she scowled. “Danny.” She drew out the word infusing it with disappointment.

Danny shrugged and downed his coffee, it had been on long enough to be burnt and lose a bit of its warmth. “It’s nothing mom, hell I don’t even have any homework to do and Lancer can’t give me any work that requires me to write something.” He lifted his right hand and waggled the fingers slightly.

Rubbing her eyes Maddie sat back. “You finished this week’s homework on time?” she said sounding surprised. Danny nodded filling his mug with coffee, not caring if it was burnt or not, he wanted the bitterness and the and caffeine. Smiling his mom got up and hugged him. “I’m proud of you.” She said making Danny’s eyes burn.

He closed his eyes before he started crying. “Are you sleepwalking mom, I got detention you know.” He said sliding out of her hug.

Smiling his mom returned to her work. “Yes and I am sure you had a good reason for it.” She looked up at him. “How’s the hand?”

“The same as before, I’m doing the exercises later, Mr Lancer will get mad at me if I fall asleep during detention.” He yawned before emptying his second mug of coffee.

“Fall asleep?” Said Maddie before snapping her fingers, “Oh yes the medicine.” She smiled up at him. “You want anything special for lunch today?”

“No, and I don’t trust your cocking when you are this tired.” Said Danny moving towards the door.

“You mix up the ectoplasm samples with the olive oil one time.” He heard his mom sigh before calling after him. “Keep out of trouble!” Danny waved his hand at her as he walked out the door.

Walking down the sidewalk Danny put his headphones on and started the audiobook he’d downloaded. He was early to school but Mr Lancer’s car was in the parking lot. Pausing the book Danny pulled down his headphones and entered the school. He walked through the corridors stopping by the open door to Mr Lancer’s classroom.

The teacher was sitting at his desk his feet’s on the desk and a paper back novel covering his face. Smiling Danny walked over to his desk by the window and sat down on it watching the teacher sleep. He was snoring lightly until the phone on his desk started ringing and the book fell down in to his lap as he woke with a start.

“Sense and Sensibility.” Swore the teacher pressing mute on his phone putting down his feet’s on the floor. He picked up his book placing it on the desk as he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes.

“And here I thought the Teachers didn’t sleep in school.” Teased Danny getting the teacher to jump up in surprise staring at him in shock.

“Gulliver’s Travels Fenton! Don’t sneak up on people who are sleeping.” Exclaimed Lancer rubbing at his face. “Did you bring your homework?” he asked after a while reaching for an empty mug on his desk.

Danny shrugged. “Don’t have any.” He said swinging his feet’s.

“Then your book assignment, or can’t you read it because of your hand?” Mr Lancer looked annoyed in to his empty coffee mug.

“I have it on audio book.” Said Danny waving his phone where the book cover was shown on the media player.

Mr Lancer blinked at him seemingly trying to wake his sleepy brain up. “You listen to all the books I’ve assigned you?” he finally asked drawing a smile from Danny.

“Yeah, I don’t have the time to sit still and actually read it.” He jumped down from the desk. “Besides you assign us a lot of book’s to read.” He sat down behind the desk digging out the rubber ball his PT had given him to train the strength in his hand with.

Shaking his head Mr Lancer got up. “Very well then, just have the book open and read along.” He sighed walking towards the classroom door with his coffee mug.

Smiling Danny put on the headphones once more and fished out the book opening to the page he was on, absently rolling the rubber ball in his hands. Lancer returned a couple of minutes later and they were soon joined by other student’s who’d gotten detention and Lancer handed out worksheet’s for them.

All thou Danny was aware of his surrounding he was in a world of his own ignoring everything else thanks to the noise canceling effect of the headphones. It wasn’t before someone threw an eraser at him that he looked up pushing one of the phones of his ear glaring at the person who’d thrown the eraser.

The schools new nr1 bully was sitting behind Danny a grin on his face, “Where did you get your hair cut? The garbage disposal?” his teeth’s showed as he smiled thinking that he’d ben smart.

Danny looked down on the other, he was nothing, his words didn’t hurt, Danny didn’t even like his new haircut so there was no reason to get angry at him. Replacing the headphone over his ears Danny returned to his book without a word which resulted in the jerk throwing his pen at Danny’s back. Ignoring him seemed the best option, it annoyed the other in a satisfying way.

He’d almost reached the end of the third chapter when the audiobook stopped and Danny looked down on his phone screen. The screen changed to show an incoming call and music started playing in his headphones. Frowning at the caller ID Danny pulled down his headphones and disconnected them from the phone before picking up the call. “Hi Danielle I can’t-“

Danielle cut him off and Danny froze hearing her voice “Hel…b.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Danielle!” Asked Danny in to the phone holding his breath.

“Helb…me…” repeated Danielle her words slurred and there was a wet sort of sound to her breath.

“Where are you?” asked Danny getting up from his seat.

“Sit down Mr Fenton and put away your phone.” Ordered Mr Lancer having woken up from his obvious nap. There was a clattering sound on the other end of the line at the same time and Danny ignored the teacher as he walked towards the door.

“Hey Danielle you hear me?” He called in to the phone dodging Mr Lancer’s attempt to stop him. “Danielle!” He shouted walking out in to the corridor the teacher following him. There was no answer on the other line only a weird buzzing sound.

Mr Lancer caught up to Danny grabbing his right arm sending a jolt of pain through his arm, he manage to stifle the shout cry of pain, jerking his arm out of Lancer grip Danny glared at the teacher. “If you walk away now your punishment will be worse than you can ever imagen.”

Normally a threat like that from a teacher would have meant trouble for him, extra homework, detention or whatever they could cock up. Yet he really didn’t care about that, there was more important things in his life. “You know Mr lancer, I don’t give a rats ass what you do.”  He said walking backwards from the teacher. “Nothing you do will ever come close to punishment.”

The teacher didn’t have an answer and Danny kept on walking calling to Danielle on the other end of the line. At the same time he tried to feel for her ghost presence, he could extend the range of his ghost sense if he concentrated and sense Vlad in his human form but Danielle was out of range. “Shit,” Cursed Danny looking down on the screen of his phone. “Danielle I’m going to get Tucker to track your phone don’t hang up okay.”

There was no answer from Danielle and Danny dialed Tucker’s number as he walked out of the school walking in the direction of the city center thinking it logical to go there seeing as it hopefully would be closer to wherever he had to go next. After the call went to voice mail Danny hung up on Tucker chewing on his lip as he thought. There was still a buzzing noise on the other end of the line and Danny thought he could still hear Danielle breath.

Drawing a deep breath Danny called the only other person that could possibly help. Two signals went through before Vlad picked up. “Morning Little Badger wha-“

“Cut the small talk Vlad I need you to track Danielle’s phone for me.” Growled Danny turning in to a nearby alley in case he had to change in to his ghost form.

Vlad let out a huff on the other end of the line. “Would you look at that you call me instead of your Geek friend What’s his name.”

“ ** _V_** l̴͖̟̩̪̮̭̈̒̓ą̵̼̫̺͍̳̼̂̅̎̈́͝d̸̲͎̜͍̆͜ ** _._** ” Growled Danny the sound of his voice something darker and deeper than he’d ever heard before it even surprised himself.

His growl had the desired effect and Vlad sighed in to his phone. “I’m doing it, give me a moment and stop trying to sound intimidating, my cat can do better than that.” Said Vlad and Danny could hear him move.

There was a loud noise coming from the other line and Danny strained to hear what it was. A low sort of rumbling that grew louder and louder until he couldn’t hear anything but the loud noise a sort of beating sound to it combined with a whistling. As the noise fell away he could hear Vlad on the other end. “I got a fix on her phone it’s down by the old railway bridge, care to tell me what’s happening now?”

“Not likely.” Said Danny hanging up on Vlad. He threw himself in to the air the transformation in to Phantom washing over allowing him to change his legs in to a tail as he flew in the direction of the old railway bridge that was well on the other side of Amity Park and beyond his ghost sense’s range.

He landed on the rails moments later feeling a slight vibration in them that quickly subsided. “Danielle!” he called searching for her with all his senses. He could hear his voice echoing through the phone and called for her again listening to the other end of the line and the sound of his voice, how it sounded like she was somewhere covered but not far away. There was a slight flicker of a ghost signature and Danny dove in that direction, through the wood’s and iron of the bridge coming down on the stony shore under the bridge.

A dark form lay in the shadows unmoving and Danny ran to Danielle taking in the blood covering the front of her hoodie, a deep gaze cutting across her belly. Memories of a bad dream came flooding back at Danny who for a moment thought he could see others laying on the ground around him and then they were gone.

Kneeling down beside Danielle Danny shook her shoulder lightly calling her name. She groaned and her hand moved to make him stop but there was now strength in her. Danny swore, “You need help Danielle.” He said and the girl let out a moan that sounded a lot like “Duh” drawing a grim smile from Danny. “I’ll take you to the hospital okay, I don’t know what else to do.” A thought struck him and Danny bit his lower lip. “This is going to hurt.” He said

Moving his free hand down to the cut in her belly Danny called to the ice inside of him and as gently as he could he froze the blood. Danielle’s eyes flew open and she screamed trying to push away at Danny’s hands before he’d stopped the bleeding. Once done she was limp on the ground and Danny picked her up in his shaking arms careful so as not to hurt her more.

Lifting from the ground he speed of towards the one place he tended to avoid more than any other and still frequently visited. He landed in a dark corner outside the ambulance bay and returned to his human form, however much people said that they liked and appreciated Phantom it wasn’t likely to go down well if he walked in carrying a bleeding human still in his ghost form.

He was somewhat at a loss of what to do when he carried Danielle through the doors in to a room of waiting people but apparently walking in to a hospital with a person bleeding out in his arms got the attention of the right people and before Danny knew what was happening they had gotten him to put her down on a bed that they wheeled away through a pair of double doors. Danny followed them watching the nurses and doctors mill around her like ants around sugar, they called out numbers and words that meant nothing to him but apparently was meaningful to them.

Danny felt like he was back in his cold place watching everything that was happening around him as if he wasn’t there and it wasn’t before a man actually addressed him that he became aware that time had passed. “You alright kid?” he asked taking Danny’s hand’s and drying them off with damp tissues.

“Fine, how’s Danielle?” Said Danny his voice void of emotions as he watched the nurses and doctors still crowd over his cousin.

“She’s in good hands, how are you? You hurt anywhere?” Asked the man and Danny tore his eyes of the people around Danielle to look at the nurse that was kneeling slightly in front of him to be on the same eyelevel as Danny.

His eyes moved down to the blood on his sweatshirt and Danny wrinkled his nose at it. “It’s not mine.” He said absently lifting the sweatshirt to show that he was uninjured, his hand’s shaking and he looked past the tall nurse over at Danielle again.

“You should sit down.” Said the nurse tugging Danny in a direction away from Danielle. A spark of annoyance flashed in Danny’s eyes at the man’s insistence and he jerked his hand away from Danny as a spark of static electricity flew from him.

He heard one of the people around Danielle say something about a blood transfusion and a shadow fell over Danny. “Do that and you might as well kill her now!” Said Vlad his sharp commanding voice cutting through the confusion around Danielle. Danny found himself relax a bit at having Vlad there, the old man would help, he would make everything better.

Or not, he had tried to melt Danielle down to create the perfect clone of Danny once. “Who are you Mr?” asked a man in a white lab coat over his green scrubs stepping out from the crowd around Danielle.

“The girls father, her blood has a rare genetic mutation that makes matching her blood to anything in a donor bank impossible and a transfusion risky.” Said Vlad to the man his blue eyes hard and his chin high.

“Well Mr. Your daughter has lost more blood than the body can survive without and saline can’t make up for the loss of blood. We are well aware of the risk involved in a transfusion-“ Began the man and Vlad cut him off.

“Let me stop you right there, I am well aware of what the human body can take and lose. I have also been listening to you speak for the last five minutes and I agree a blood transfusion is needed.” The man blinked listening to Vlad who turned his eyes on Danny. “You only need the right donor.” He said and something in his words made Danny shiver.

The man stared down at Danny who growled at Vlad elbowing the man lightly. “You want me to give her my blood.” 

Vlad smile down at Danny as if he had planned everything. “You know what it’s like getting donor blood, or have you forgotten the day you spent in hospital after you got stabbed through the leg?” said the man an evil glint in his eyes.

Danny knew Vlad was manipulating him and he didn’t care. “Give her my blood, I don’t want Danielle to die.” He said turning to the man in the white coat.

The man opened his mouth to argue but Vlad spoke first. “You should take him up on his offer, I as his guardian will allow this.” Danny stopped listening to the arguments his eyes once more on Danielle until the tall nurse took Danny by the elbow.

“Come on over here, we need to do tests to make sure you are a match and that taking blood won’t hurt you as well.” He said in a kind voice unlike the hard and angry voices of everyone else in the room, including Vlad’s who’s was dripping with venom.

The nurse led Danny over to a cubical and told him to take a seat on the bed. Doing as he was told Danny followed the mans movements with his eyes as he took out what he needed to draw blood. He talked continually the words soft and calm as rolled up the left sleeve on Danny’s sweatshirt, tying a rubber band around Danny’s biceps his eyes caught on the faint scars on the inside of Danny’s forearm. However he didn’t say anything and continued with cleaning a spot at the crock of his elbow before taking out a needle lining it up with a blue vein in Danny’s arm. “This will pinch.” He said inserting the needle without a reaction from Danny.

“What’s going to happen?” asked Danny his mouth dry. The muscles in his back were tight as he suppressed his anxiety.

“We’ll match the blood to Danielle’s, when we get the results we ether take a unit of blood or not depending on the results.” He attached the bottle to the needle in Danny’s arm. “In the mean time I will take your pulse, blood pressure and any medical history that might be relevant.” He gave Danny a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry this is fairly routine.” Swallowing Danny nodded.

As the man left to hand over the sample Danny found himself questioning the safety of having Vlad as their guardian in a situation like this. Fumbling around his blood stained jeans he found his phone in the pockets. It was still connected to Danielle’s call and Danny ended it before dialing Mrs Oswald.

One signal went through and Danny found himself unprepared having expected it to ring a bit longer like it always did with his parents. “Daniel?” Said the woman on the other end of the line. Finding himself tongue tied Danny tried to come up with something to say.  Mrs Oswald clearly suspected something when as she spoke again. “Daniel what’s wrong?”

“Danielle’s.” Croaked Danny his throat closing up. He forced himself to take a deep breath wondering why the heck he was so afraid. “Danielle’s hurt.” He forced himself to say.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line before the woman spoke again. “Where is she?” She asked sounding unreasonably calm, wasn’t she worried about Danielle, didn’t she care.

It took Danny a second to push his ranging emotions back. “At the hospital.” He took a shuddering breath and couldn’t stop himself from talking. “She’s hurt, badly, there was a lot of blood and...” He bit his lips as the image of Danielle’s opened guts spilling out of her flashed past his mind.

There was another long silence before Mrs Oswald spoke. “I’m coming.” She said calmly. “Are you with her now?”

Danny shook his head and then remembered that one can’t see movement through the phone. “No, or yes, I’m at the hospital but they won’t let me near her.” People had made it clear that if he came close to her they would throw him out, but it was alright he could still hear her. He could hear her irregular and weak heart beat as well as her forced breathing.

“Do you want me to get Sara to come over she’s in Amity Park I will be half an hour?” Asked  Mrs Oswald and it took Danny far too long to figure out who she was talking about.

“Mrs Stewarts… eh.. no… Why?” Danny felt very confused and what the hell was Mrs Oswald thinking about. Shaking his head Danny heard Vlad coming towards him. “Just get here alright.” He said before hanging up.

The man who’d drawn his blood came back followed by Vlad. “Alright Daniel let’s get your stats.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much is happening at work now and I didn't get much sleep last night. Nearly forgot to update this weeks chapter.  
> Here you go and please Enjoy.

It was getting dark by the time Danny got back home, He’d stayed at the hospital all day waiting for news on Danielle. Mrs Oswald had been there for Danielle all the time, as had Vlad which had resulted in a discussion of who he was to her. Danny took the chance to help Vlad dig a deeper hole for himself until he had to tell Mrs Oswald he was Danielle’s actual father which led to an interesting conversation on how he’d let his daughter live on the streets at the age of 12 and why he hadn’t been looking for her.

It wasn’t until Danielle was out of surgery that they got any information. Danny hadn’t been allowed to hear their conversation which meant nothing seeing as he just turned invisible and hung around to listen. Danielle had apparently been beaten up pretty badly and the slash across her belly had been deep slicing in to intestines. They’d done everything they could at the moment and thanks to the blood transfusion, which had left Danny feeling lightheaded, Danielle stood a pretty good chance of recovering. Danny skipped out on the rest of the boring conversation on how best to treat Danielle and went in search of her.

She’d been placed in a room higher up in the building, surrounded by machines that tied her to the bed, she looked small and weak. Afraid to move any closer to her Danny had stayed at the foot of the bed gripping the railing. He wanted to catch the guy who’d hurt his cousin and give him a taste of what he’d put her through, the only problem was that Danny didn’t know who’d hurt her. The fact that she’d gotten hurt in the first place was his fault, he was the protector of Amity Park he should have protected her.

Sparks had begun dancing over his hands when a nurse walked in to the room and he disappeared before she noticed the unusual light. He’d been floating above the clouds stewing in anger when his ghost sense had alerted him to an Eagle-Ghost. The fight with the Eagle-ghost had been the perfect opportunity to blow off steam. Flinging a ghost-ray at the ghost however Danny didn’t expect his anger to affect it or even turn it in to a lightning bolt.

Sending the ghost back in to the ghost-zone Danny walked up from the lab listening to the soft sounds of the house. His mom and dad had gone to bed and he could hear his dad snoring lightly, he could also hear the soft breathing of Sam from his room. Entering the dimly light room he found her still sleeping under the blanket. “You awake?” he asked Sam walking in to his room.

Letting out a groan Sam rolled over and looked at him rubbing her eyes. “Morning, how did detention go?” she asked. Danny narrowed his eyes at her, there was something not right, she looked paler than normal, her face flushed and gleaming with sweat.

“Alright I guess…Are you okay Sam?” he asked moving closer to her. Sitting down at the side of the bed he could feel the heat coming from her. “Your hot.”

She smiled at him and rubbed her face. “I don’t feel so hot.” She pulled the blanket back over her shoulder. “I guess taking a dip this early in the spring was a bad idea.”

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t catch the ectopuse before it got you.” Apologized Danny remembering the ghost fight from the day before. “You want me to help you home?” he asked thinking Sam might be more comfortable at home.

“And have my parents overreact because of some slight cold.” She said sarcastically and winced swallowing a couple of times before speaking again in a much rougher voice. “Do you mind if I stay. I wouldn’t get a moments rest at home.”

Danny shrugged. “I don’t mind. You want me to get anything for you, there’s some cold-medicine down in the kitchen and water.” He tried to think of what a person might want or need when they had a cold and his mind got stuck on the fact that Sam was still in bed. “Did you sleep all day?” he asked.

Grumbling Sam rubbed her forehead clearly having a headache. “Mostly I think.” She sighed. “The cold-meds would be great as would some tea.” She blinked up at him with shiny feverish eyes.

“Food?” asked Danny getting up.

“For me or you?” her sharp eyes looked straight in to Danny's. He gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes. “Stop pretending Danny, it’s not like I haven’t noticed you skipping meals in school. The last time I saw you eat like usual was on Monday.” She closed her eyes. “Didn’t you say you needed extra food because of your ghost- hyper metabolism.”

Rubbing his cold arm’s Danny nodded. “I’ve eaten, don’t worry about me, I’ll get you some instant noodles.” He walked out of his room before Sam could protest and headed down stairs. Vlad had forced him to eat a granola bar after they’d taken blood from him, and after that he’d been drinking so much coffee that he was practically shaking from all the caffeine.

Getting down to the kitchen Danny filled the kettle with water before putting it on the burner to boil. He was reaching for the instant noodles on a high shelf when his vision began to blur and a whooshing noise sounded in his ears. Lowering his arms the room started tilting and he grabbed for the counter edge trying to catch himself as everything turned black.

An annoying high-pitch whistle echoed in Danny’s head as he forced himself to open his heavy eyes. He could feel hard tiles under his back, white painted ceiling stained with old and dried out ectoplasm above him. It took Dany a moment to figure out that the ringing he was hearing wasn’t coming from his ears but the kettle boiling, the kettle he’d just put on the stove.

He slowly rolled over to his belly before getting up on his hands and knees his head throbbing. Moving slowly stopping every time the rushing sound in his ears warned him he was moving to fast. There was a thump coming from upstairs warning Danny that someone was awake and coming down.

Turning of the burner Danny took out a large tea-mug and then stare at the plates and bowls in the cupboard trying to figure out what he’d been doing. The sound of his father’s heavy feet’s moving towards the stairs made him panic slightly. There was something he was forgetting, something that he was supposed to do.

Lifting his eyes they landed on the packs of instant noodles, vegetable noodles, Sam’s favorite kind of fast junk food. He reached up and got the plastic green cup of noodles, opening it he prepared the spices and was pouring water over the dry noodles as his dad walked in to the kitchen. “Morning Son.” He yawned B-lining for the coffee machine. “You haven’t started the coffee yet?” he asked looking in to the empty pot.

“It’s almost nine in the evening Dad.” He said pouring the rest of the water in to the mug adding a tea bag and as an afterthought he added a spoon full of honey.

“Oh!” Said his Dad looking around still half asleep. “Guess I should just go back to bed then.” He yawned and walked back in to the living room and Danny heard him walk up the stairs.

Danny stuck a fork in the noodles and got a box of cold-meds, joggling the mug, noodles and meds in his hands. He walked up to his room putting the things down on his bedside table. The smell of the food seemed to wake Sam up and she wrinkled her nose. “What is that.” Mumbled the girl pushing herself to sit up.

“Tea and noodles.” Said Danny turning on the nightstand light. “I’ll get you something else if you want.” He added rubbing his arms.

Rubbing at her eyes Sam suddenly stopped to stare at him. “Danny, what’s that on your shirt.” She asked reaching for him.

“Blood.” Said Danny grabbing Sam’s hand.

There was a frighten look on Sam’s face as she looked him up and down. “What happened, did you get hurt?” She pulled her hand out of Danny’s hold and reached for him again but Danny backed away.

“Eat Sam, I’m going to take a shower.” He grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of boxers from his dresser before walking over to the bathroom. Starting the shower Danny kicked off his shoes before steeping in under the cold stream of water. He slowly removed the bloodstained clothes, hands shaking all the while.

He didn’t know when the tears started rolling or when he started crying, the hiccupping subs was drowned out by the sound of the shower. Having the water turn on boiling hot Danny didn’t stop shaking and he sank down to sit on the floor under the running water.

Returning to his room later he found that Sam had finished her tea but it didn’t look like she’d touched the noodles. She lifted her head when he walked in to the room dropping the soaked clothes on top of a pile of dirty clothes. “You going to tell me what happened?” she asked sitting up rubbing her head, she didn’t sound well.

“Scooch over.” Said Danny crawling down in to bed beside her.

“Danny.” Said Sam letting him down in the warm bed.

Closing his eyes as his head hit the pillow Danny sighed. “Danielle got hurt. That’s all.” He shivered and Sam put her arms around him. Drawing a shuddering breath he relaxed in to Sam’s warm embrace, he needed it feeling like he would freeze otherwise.

He didn’t get to rest for long, his ghost sense had him getting up an hour past midnight to take care of two fighting cat-ghosts that were making an awful noise. Once they were dealt with he took a flight around town making sure he wasn’t going to get disturbed as he returned to bed.

No more ghosts woke him that night but Sam’s cold turned out to be something worse and he spent most of the morning in the bathroom with a puking girlfriend. “God I hate this.” Groaned Sam as she sat back on the floor.

“I don’t envy you.” Agreed Danny handing her a mug of water. She rinsed her mouth before gulping down the water.

There was a knock on the door and Danny’s mom called from the other side. “Sweetie! Is everything alright?” she asked that worried note in her voice.

Danny got up from his perch on the edge of the bath tub. “No Danny, no no no.” Pleaded Sam as he unlocked the door. “Bastard.” She hissed and then turned back to the toilet throwing up again.

Maddie opened the door to the sound of a sick Sam. She made a face and walked over to her kneeling down on the floor to rub Sam's back as she heaved. She glared up at Danny as if telling him that he was supposed to comfort Sam not sit an arms lengths away. He got up and filled the glass handing it back to Sam as she stopped puking.

Getting a towel Maddie soaked it before cleaning Sam’s chin with the damp cloth. “You should go home Sam.” Said Danny getting a glare from the girl as she rinsed her mouth once more before gulping down the water.

Sam shook her head. “And get swamped-“

“Yes, Your parents takes better care of you than mine.” Said Danny getting a hurt look from his mom. “They call in an army of Doctors and nurses as soon as she sneezes.” Explained Danny.

“I’m calling your parents.” Said Maddie getting up.

As soon as she was out the door Sam closed it with a well-aimed kick and glared up at Danny. “You going to tell me what happened yesterday?” She asked sitting up a bit straighter.

Danny ran his fingers through his hair before meeting Sam’s eyes. He told her what had happened but in his ears it sounded like it happened to someone else like he was telling someone else’s story. Sam asked a few questions but mostly let him talk. “I’m going back to her later.” Finished Danny.

Crawling over to the tub Sam leaned her head against his leg. “It isn’t like you to leave someone defenseless after an attack.”

“She’s not defenseless, Vlad’s been there all night and I left a text for Tucker to keep an eye out.” Explained Danny. “Besides if Vlad isn’t there I’ll have a duplicate standing guard.”

“How about school?” She asked as they both heard Maddie move towards the bathroom. “You are already late for first period if you don’t fly out now.”

“In my underwear’s, no way. I’m going to miss both first and second period just to see to it that you get home.” Sighed Danny patting Sam’s head.

There was a knock on the door before Maddie walked in. “I’ve called your parents Sam. They’ll pick you up in a couple of minutes.” Sam pulled a face and Danny did what he could to comfort her. “Sweetie, you are going to be late for school.”

“Then write the teachers a note mom.” Sighed Danny glaring up at her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go another enjoyable chapter, (Think i spelled that wrong, oh well) and this time I managed to upload the art with it at the same time.

His mom wrote him a note as an excuse for missing English that morning but Danny skipped out on History as well not wanting a repeat of Friday’s panic attack. He stopped by Danielle’s hospital room instead watching over her until he had to leave or be late for chemistry class.

Being one of the first to class Danny sat down in his usual seat and was looking through the chemistry book when Valeri sat down beside him. She shot him a glare still not talking to him before she did a double take staring at him. “What?” asked Danny flicking through the pages of the book.

“Your neck?” she pointed at his neck.

“What about it?” he scratched at the back of his exposed neck feeling the slight difference of the skin.

“There’s no scars.” She whispered reaching for him.

“Supernatural healing factor.” Said Danny pushing away Valerie’s hand. She gave him a raised eyebrow her eyes on the scars visible in the short hair and above his eyebrow. “And some help from Vlad.” Added Danny. Valeri rolled her eyes and Danny cut her off before she could say anything. “Don’t I am not working with him.”

“You’ve been pretty friendly with him lately thou.” She pointed out, There was more venom in her voice than there had been before.

“It’s not my fault that he cares about me. I rather not fight him, he’s way stronger than I am.” Sighed Danny leaning forward to rest his head on his crossed arms on the desk. “Besides I was the one who told you about him and you still worked for him.”

“Okay, point taken.” She bit her lip and looked away. “So if you aren’t working with Plasmius why are you so calm right now?” asked Valeri keeping her voice down as more students walked in to the classroom.

“I learned from Jazz.” Said Danny glancing over at Valeri. “You should give her a call, she is great to talk to, she knows what we do and it costs you nothing. She might even give you a hand with homework.”

Valeri wrinkled her nose. “unlike you I don’t have any problems with keeping up with school.” She paused. “What do you two talk about?” she asked sounding a bit more open.

“We just talk, I tell her of what happened during the week and she tells me how my joking is part of my coping mechanism, just like Tucker’s obsessive gaming nights is part of his way of coping and Sam’s greenhouse is her.” Valeri stared at him.

“Might take you up on that offer, sound’s interesting.” She said.

“What sound’s interesting, Ms Gray?” asked the teacher walked in to the classroom.

“What sort of food in the school cafeteria can be used to make alcohol.” Said Valeri so fast Danny wondered how long she’d been waiting to say that.

“Yes that is interesting.” Said the teacher looking out over the class who were all listening to him with open interest. The teacher sighed, “Alright anyone knows what you need to make wine?” Valeri didn’t get to say anything else but the atmosphere that had been so tense around them the last week was much easier now. Seeing that he was struggling to take notes with his left hand, he still wasn’t able to hold a pen steady in his right hand, she offered to share notes with him.

By the time chemistry class ended nether Danny or Valeri wanted to eat the cafeteria meatloaf. The question had escalated to include everything that was put in to the pre made food they served. Watching Tucker gore himself on the meat made the two of them feel sick. Danny took the chance to inform them of what had happened to Danielle.

As they walked to their next class they talked about a plan on how best to protect Amity Park without burning each other out on patrol and guard duty. Seeing as they were one capable sidekick short and had to make sure that Danielle was safe and keep their promise to help her find Cody. “And we still have to do homework.” Sighed Valeri as they walked in to Mr Lancers classroom.

“We might have to rethink the plan, Tucker you can make my homework as well right and keep an eye out for Danielle while we look for Cody after school.” Said Danny as they entered the classroom.

“That’s cheating you know.” Noted Tucker swiping away at his phone.

“It’s not like you aren’t hacking a billion security cameras a day, which is illegal.” Said Valerie elbowing Tucker.

“True.” Sighed Tucker lowering his phone. “So you two take care of the field work and I do the desk job, sound’s good with me.” They sat down in the back.

Danny’s phone buzzed, picking it up he saw a message from Sam. He read it and texted back before digging out his work book. When Mr Lancer walked in to the class room he scanned the room and his eyes stopped on Danny for a moment. “You are in trouble man.” Whispered Tucker.

“What did you do to piss of Lancer this time?” asked Valerie getting her things from her backpack.

“Got detention that I didn’t take so it was moved to a couple of hours on Sunday, then the whole thing with Danielle happened so I ditched that and missed English this morning.” Said Danny rubbing at his eyes.

“Okay, that would have pissed him off.” Said Tucker with a grin. “We might have to change our plans to include you getting another detention.”

“I’ll just make a double.” Said Danny stopping Tucker from prying any further, even if he didn’t feel like making a duplicate knowing that he might end up losing memories of things that might be important. He’d decided to only make double if he had to be at two places at once.

Lancer started the class getting his students to work. Danny found it as always hard to do the math and more often than not asked Tucker to help. It was even hard for him to concentrate, the numbers tended to blur, if Tucker hadn’t been the one writing he wouldn’t have been able to read the equations. There was an annoying ringing sound in his ears that took away more of his concentration.

When the bell rang Lancer raised his voice. “Alright pages 136 to 138 as homework for Thursday. Mr Fenton stay behind.” Danny had been about to get up from his seat and sank back pushing his things into his backpack.

“See you in Esperanto.” Said Tucker leaving with the rest of the class, Valeri sent him an apologetic look as she left with Tucker.

When the classroom was empty Lancer walked over Danny loaming over him. “Well then Mr Fenton, care to give me an explanation for why you skipped out on detention yesterday and skipped English and History this morning?” He asked his arms crossed.

Leaning back Danny rubbed his eyes looking up at the teacher. “A friend needed my help.” Sighed Danny.

“That doesn’t excuse you for skipping detention or class this morning.” Lancer’s eyes softened. “Daniel you know Teacher don’t try and make your life hard. The reason we want you to come to class isn’t so we can try and cram knowledge in to your head. But in the hopes that you might learn something.”

“And detention is just a deterrent to keep us from skipping class. I know…” he pushed away from the desk. “I also know that there are more important things in life than school.”

“School’s an important part of your future Daniel. That’s why it’s important for you to do your best in school, it opens up possibilities for your future.” Said Lancer in an understanding tone.

“I know, the whole study hard and get a good future carp. I already know what my future holds for me and I’m trying to change it every day so don’t give me this crap.” Growled putting his hands down on the table and standing up. “A friend was in danger and… I…” there was a whooshing noise in his ears, “had to…” His vision blurred as the room tilted, he grabbed for the table edge as the noise grew louder. There was an explosion of sensation from his elbow before thing’s went black.

 

Danny’s stomach turned with the thrilling feeling of falling yet he could still feel a solid surface underneath him. He tried to grab a hold of the ground but his nails scraped against the scratched surface of the floor. The ringing in his ears was loud and there was another noise behind it repeating softer. Something cold touched the side of his neck making him shiver and the soft sound grew louder. As his fogged up brain cleared Danny could feel pain shooting through his right arm and he stopped clenching his fists, the pain lessening a bit.

Trying to open his heavy eyes he felt soft fingers probe his head, running through his hair before disappearing. He could distinctly hear someone speaking, or maybe shouting, it was hard to tell with the ringing. Frowning he tried to hear the words. At first it sounded like a different language then he realized that it was a name, his name. “Daniel.”

It took Danny a lot more energy than it should for him to open his eyes, feeling like someone had glued them shut. He blinked up at the blurred shapes above him, reaching up with heavy arms he rubbed at his eyes trying to focus them on the shapes over him. “Hey there you are.” Said a soft woman and it took Danny way too long to recognized it as the school nurses voice.

“Wha…” he croaked blinking at the nurse and Mr Lancer who were way to close to his face for comfort.

He tried to move away from them and winced as pain shut through his elbow. “Hey hey, relax Daniel relax. You had a fall, can you remember what happened?”

There was a heavy throbbing in Danny’s skull and he closed his eyes to the sharp light from the classroom lights. “Yeah, why you want to know?”  the floor was very inviting and he felt like staying there for an eternity.

“I want to know why you fainted Danny? Can you tell me what happened? What’s the last you remembered before you woke up just now?” She asked and the school bell rang out loudly the sound cutting in to his skull.

He whined pressing his hands to his ears in an attempt to shut out the noise. “It’s alright Daniel” She put a hand on his elbow sending another jolt of pain through it.

Shoving her away Danny rolled over on to his side and slowly pushed himself up so that he was sitting with his back against the far wall Lancer still hovering over him. “Leave me alone.” He grumbled not feeling like having people stare at him.

“That’s not going to happen.” Said Lancer watching the school nurse take Danny’s left hand in hers. “You gave me a scare there, I couldn’t wake you up.” The nurse placed two fingers on the inside of Danny’s wrist feeling for a pulse.

“Sorry.” Murmured Danny staring at the woman’s slender fingers wondering if she could feel the difference in skin texture like he could. “I am alright thou.”

“You are awake yes.” Said the nurse letting go of his hand. “But you’re still shaking like a leaf and as pale as a ghost.”

Danny snorted. “Yeah, It’ll pass I just got up to fast.” He said rubbing at his still throbbing head, his brain seemed to pick up speed as his mind cleared.

“You got any idea as to why you fainted?” asked the nurse but Danny’s attention was on the sound coming from the outside.

“Did you call my parents?” he asked as he heard the unmistakable sound of the Fenton RV pulling up outside the school followed by the sound of a door slamming close.

“Yes Daniel I called you mom after I got the call from Mr Lancer, that’s how things are done.” Said the nurse trying to get Danny’s full attention.

“Why, I’m fine?” Asked Danny getting a snort from Mr Lancer.

“If you are fine then I’m not a teacher.” Said the man putting a gentle hand on Danny’s shoulder. “You should have told me that you weren’t feeling well, I would have cut you some slack.”

Something in the teachers words sounded funny getting Danny to let out a short laugh. The two adults exchanged a look and Danny soon stopped as his head ache grew worse. “I Am Fine.” Repeated Danny annunciating every word. Compared to Danielle and Sam he was practically the picture of health.

He heard his mom’s footsteps come closer as the nurse insisted that he wasn’t fine and pointed out that healthy students didn’t just fall unconscious for no reason. “I never said that there was no reason for me passing out.” Sighed Danny seeing his mom enter the classroom.

“Sweetie.” She called hurrying over to him making Danny wonder how long he’d been unconscious on the floor, it couldn’t have been that long he’d just heard the bell for the next period ring…right?

Rolling his eyes at the nurse’s and teacher’s talk of what had happened to him, his mom waited for them to finish talking and Danny didn’t minding the chance to rest. “Danny?” said his mom drawing his attention. “How are you feeling sweetie?”

He smiled. “I’m not sick mom.” He said and lowered his eyes to his still shaking hands. “You talked to Vlad yesterday right?” he asked having heard part of the voicemail Vlad had left on her phone the other day.

Maddie blinked at him. “No, should I.” She said digging around in her pockets for her phone.

“Listen to his voicemail, I can’t explain it again.” He rubbed his arms and watched her pick up the smartphone from her pockets and swipe around on it before replaying the voice recording.

As the three adults listened Danny saw their expression change. Vlad had explained that Danny had taken an injured Danielle to the hospital and having the same rare blood type as Danielle offered to donate blood for her, Vlad had of course approved it as his guardian seeing as both Maddie and Jack were unreachable by phone and they were in a hurry to save Danielle’s life. When the message ended Maddie dropped her phone and embraced Danny making his head throb.

“Why didn’t you tell me Danny?” she asked as she let him go. “You should have called.”

Rubbing at his head Danny looked up at her. “I didn’t think of it mom, I was more worried for Danielle than myself.” He sighed and lowered his eyes to stare on his hands again not knowing what more to say or how to get the adults of his back.

“You probably need to drink and eat something.” Said the nurse. “Did you have lunch in the school cafeteria before?”

Shaking his head Danny got his feet under him and rose using the wall as support in case the floor decided to try jumping up and hit him again. “Then that’s the reason why you fainted. You need to eat and drink, you didn’t have any breakfast this morning either.” Said his mom.

Rubbing at his eyes Danny gave his mom a tired look wishing people would stop telling him to eat it wasn’t like he had an appetite any ways. “The school day’s almost over, why don’t you go home and get some rest.” Suggested Mr Lancer. “I’ll fix your absence with your Esperanto teacher alright.” He put a friendly hand on Danny’s shoulder.

“Sure, whatever.” Said Danny reaching over to the chair he’d been sitting on and the backpack that still hung there.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like updating today, here have a chapter and a good weekend.

“Well then sweetie what do you want for dinner, I can make fried rise and some leftovers, there’s ham in the fridge which we should eat or I can make fried chicken wings…” Maddie trailed of seeing her son’s pale face go a couple of shades green. “Maybe something light, we can make a salad with the ham.” Danny shook his head.

“Mom no offence but I don’t want anything. I’m fine with some water.” He said avoiding eye contact with her. Maybe it was just Maddie’s imagination but he seemed different somehow, like he wasn’t paying her any attention.

“Danny please, I worry about you, it’s important you don’t skip meals you are still growing after all.” She said biting her lip as they reached the Fenton RV. “What happened to your bottomless apatite that rivaled even your Dad’s?” She asked.

Stopping in front of the car Danny frowned and seemed to think about the question for much longer than needed. “I’m not hungry.” He said rubbing his arms and Maddie kicked herself for not making sure he was wearing a jacket, the weather had gone cold again.

“Not feeling hunger is no a reason for not eating.” She sighed remembering a roommate at collage who’d stopped eating after her father suddenly died, and she connected the dots. “You might still be in shock after what happened yesterday, you and Danielle are so very close after all.” She was still thinking of how he’d stayed with Danielle the week before just because she didn’t want to be alone.

He opened his mouth to protest but closed it again. Maddie could practically see the gears turning in his head, he lifted his eyes to look up at her before looking away once more. “Maybe, but I Am Fine, You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Of course you are.” Said Maddie trying to sound like she believed him and it seemed to work as Danny’s shoulders relaxed. “What do you want for dinner?” she asked and this time Danny actually gave the question some thought.

Thirty minutes later Maddie found herself sitting at an all vegetarian tai food restaurant watching Danny eat vegetarian spring rolls that he dipped in chili sauce and his milkshake. She’d ordered some  noodles and vegetables in a curry sauce that tasted better than she’d thought it would but she still couldn’t take her eyes of the weird combination of food her son was eating. Maddie put it down to Sam’s influence that Danny had chosen vegetarian food but she couldn’t understand how he’d ever come up with the idea of combining chili with milkshake on a greasy spring roll.

Even if it had been Danny who chose the food he’d only eaten six small spring rolls before slouching back in his chair pushing the plate away from him. “You finished already?” she asked having hardly eaten anything from her own plate.

“Said I wasn’t hungry.” He mumbled fiddling with the brace on his right hand. There was an uncomfortable silence as Maddie tried to eat but in all honesty, she wasn’t that hungry ether. Maybe they should have just gotten a hot dog, but then again Danny had said that this was what he wanted to eat.

“How’s the hand?” she asked trying to figure out when they’d last talked over the dinner table at home. “You doing the exercises the doctor gave you?”

Danny lifted his right hand and carefully touched each finger to his thumb before holding it palms toward her the pinky and ring finger together and the long and index finger held together as well. “Can move them a bit more.” He said with an absent smile at the gesture. “Still hurts thou.” He said relaxing, letting the fingers curl in to hooks.

“I’m sorry.” Said Maddie lowering her eyes still feeling guilty even if she knew she’d done the right thing.

“It’s fine.” Sighed Danny and Maddie lifted her head to stare straight at him. He had a soft smile on his lips as he looked back at her. “You did what you thought was best, I get it.” Searching for the right word to say Danny yawned and stretched. “Shall we leave, I want to see how Danielle is doing?” he asked getting up.

Paying for the food Maddie followed Danny out to the RV. She didn’t say anything during the 15min drive to the hospital but watched him instead. He was somehow different from the last few times she’d seen him. Those times he’d been sort of absent, or upset, never this calm and collected. Trying to remember what Jazz had said about Danny’s behavior when she still lived at home Maddie tried to figure out what her son was feeling.

“Take Danny for example.” Had Jazz said. “He’s a textbook example of coping mechanisms.”

“Am not.” Had Danny answered as he looked through the fridge for something to eat. “Are there no leftovers left?” he asked ducking his head deeper in to the cold.

“You eat it all yesterday.” Answered Jazz. “Anyhow, for example will Danny deal with his anxiety by cracking bad jokes.” Continued the young woman her finger on an open page in her book.

“Says the lexicon who always spit out facts when she’s stressed.” Answered Danny digging out what he needed for a sandwich.

“He will deflect uncomfortable questions by asking questions back. Seeks confirmation from his friends rather than his parents when he isn’t sure.” Said Jazz ignoring his comment. “So what to watch out for is when the coping mechanisms changes or rather the behavior changes.”

Danny had sent Jazz a hard glare and she’d answered it with a look of her own. Maddie hadn’t payed that exchange much attention thinking it just some sibling dispute as always, but in hindsight it was clear that more things had been going on than she’d known about. “If a person’s behavior changes, like he’s not eating or if he’s and extrovert starts to avoid people then that’s a sign something’s going on.”

“And if they suddenly starts hanging out extremely much with their little brother instead of worrying over College then that’s a sign that they are stressed out about the move.” Said Danny piling ham, tomatoes, salad, more ham, cucumber, bacon and ketchup on a slice of bread before topping it off with another bread slice.

Jazz had rolled her eyes. “At least you got your apatite back. You got some school work you need my help with?” she’d asked closing her book and turning her full attention on the eating Danny.

Maddie had to admit that she didn’t pay much attention to what her children got up to as long as they stayed out of trouble, although she’d payed more attention to Danny lately, ever since he’d been taken away from them a couple of months earlier. Maybe that’s why she noticed him acting so much differently now a day compared to when Jazz was around. Danny’s words from weeks earlier came drifting back to her, “How much are you actually my parents. Jazz did more for me than you ever have. If it wasn’t for her I would have killed myself long ago.” Swallowing Maddie decided she was going to give Jazz a call that evening when they got home.

Turning in to the parking lot outside the hospital Maddie spent a couple of minutes finding a large enough parking space for the car. She’d barely pulled the parking break before Danny slid out of the car. Jumping out Maddie found him standing with his back to the passenger door his eyes closed as he breathed slowly. ”Sweetie?” she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He cracked open his eyes and then hugged her. “What’s the matter?” she asked. Danny wasn’t the sort of person who just hugged his parents for no reason, they were usually the once suffocating him in bone crushing hugs that he would often return but not initiate.

Hearing him take a shuddering breath Maddie patted his head. “Sorry.” He murmured and let go of her rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, I just… Just.” She pulled him in close again shushing him.

“Sssh you don’t have to explain yourself. I get it you are still upset because of what happened to Danielle yesterday. It’s alright.” She said trying to think like Jazz.

He let out a light laugh. “Yeah that’s it.” He sighed and relaxed in her arms for a moment before pushing away. He didn’t say anything as they walked in to the hospital. Maddie followed as he walked past the receptionist and all forms of directions heading straight for the elevator. Maddie had noticed the signs and knew that they must be heading to the ICU seeing as that was the only place on the 4th floor Danielle could be at.

She was right as Danny confidently turned in the direction of the arrows walking pas a nurses station heading for a room in the far corner and stopped. Maddie almost bumped in to him and looking in the same direction as he was. She could see why he’d stopped. There was a glass wall to the corridor and curtains were only drawn pas half of the wall giving them a great view of Danielle’s visitor.

The man was clearly on his way out as Danielle’s guardian Mrs Oswald politely but stiffly held the door open for him. The officer stopped in the door however his eyes locked with Danny’s and Maddie put a protective arm around her son’s shoulders. She met Mrs Oswald’s eyes and the woman nodded getting the officer to exit the hospital room saying something back to the occupant before following Officer Greyson over to the two of them.

“It seems I can’t stop running in to the two of you.” Sighed the officer addressing Danny but giving Maddie a polite nod. “I heard from Mrs Oswald here that you were the one who brought Danielle in yesterday, right?” he asked getting a numb nod from Danny. “Would you mind answering a couple of quick questions for the official report?”

Maddie could feel Danny tense up beside her and he rubbed his arms as if cold but it was pretty warm inside the hospital, maybe it was another one of the signs Jazz had talked about. “Sure.” Answered Danny but showed no intention of moving.

The officer cleared his throat and took out a pen and notepad. “Alright, where were you yesterday between 8:30 am and 9:30 am?”

“Am I a suspect?” Asked Danny his voice cold and Maddie could see him clenching and unclenching his hands.

“No, we would just like to know where you were and how you came to find a person bleeding out and carry her to the hospital without anyone seeing you.” Explained Grayson scribbling down a note in his notepad.

Danny tilted his head. “I only see one of you, how’s this a we?” he asked and Maddie realized that he was actively avoiding answering the officers question.

“It’s a figure of speech boy, can you tell me where you were between 8:30 and 9:30 am yesterday?” asked the officer staying calm.

“That’s when she was attacked?” Asked Danny a stubborn set to his jaw.

“We believe so, but there’s no crime scene yet so we need you to tell us where you found her?” Asked the officer and Maddie exchanged a look with Mrs Oswald who had her arms crossed over her chest and looked like she’d been up all night.

“I was in detention.” Said Danny shortly. “Can’t tell you what I didn’t see.”

“You had detention on a Sunday?” Asked the officer getting an eye roll from Danny.

“Yeah, but you are getting of topic why you think she was attacked between 8:30 and 9:30?” asked Danny leaning towards Maddie, allowing her to put a comforting hand on his cold one.

“It’s a calculated guess based on facts.” Said the officer clearing his throat. “You had detention, who did you come to be half way across town carrying a bleeding person who doesn’t even live in Amity Park.”

“She’s my cousin, she lives in Wishing Hill, that’s hardly an hour from here by buss.” Said Danny avoiding the question again and Maddie wondered if it was like last time they talked to the officer and he couldn’t remember anything.

“You know what she was doing in Amity Park?” Asked the officer. “Was it to visit you?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “She was here looking for Cody because she’s looked everywhere in Wishing Hill and the police haven’t got a clue where to start.” Normally Maddie would have told Danny off for his attitude but instead she watched as Mrs Oswald covered her mouth with her hand.

Letting out a long sigh the officer put his hands on his hips. “Would you just answer the questions directly Danny.”

Danny opened his mouth and Maddie knew he was going to give the officer a snarky remark, probably something about not being payed for working overtime or something but he stopped himself lowering his eyes pressing his free hand to the side of his head. Maddie squeezed his shoulder gently and he looked up at her. She could see the fight run out of him and he shook his head making a face and pressing his hand a bit harder to the side of his head probably having a headache, which wouldn’t be impossible seeing as he fell and hit his head on the floor earlier that day.

“You know what.” He sighed and the officer relaxed a bit. “I had detention, Danielle called me, I asked Vlad for help finding her, he gave me a ride and the whole journey is kind of a blur I was more worried about Danielle than thinking where we were.” That sounded reasonable, Vlad had been there with the kids the day before.

“So why was it you who carried your cousin in to the emergency room and not him?” asked Grayson scribbling at his notepad.

“Someone had to park the car.” He said rubbing his arms again and Maddie decided that that was enough.

“I think you should ask the Mayor for more information, my son has answered your questions as best he can.” Although thinking about it Maddie felt like they had gotten more information than the officer had.

“Just a few more questions, could you say again what time it was when your cousin called?” asked the officer and Danny leaned back and away from him his hands tightening on his arms.

His lips moved and Maddie could hear him whispered, “Stop, please just stop.” He lifted his eyes to the officer. “I don’t know what time it was?” he said to the man in a stronger voice and Maddie put her arms around him, he leaned in to her accepting her protection.

“You have a phone don’t you?” asked Grayson. “You can just check the timestamp on the call.”

Danny fished the phone out of his pocket and Maddie watched him swipe up the call log and show it to the officer his hands shaking as he did. “I think that’s enough.” Said Maddie again, this time a little bit more insistent. “If you have any more questions for Danny you’ll have to call with a time to talk.”

Grayson blinked at her clearly about to say something but he only shook his head and put away his pen and notepad taking out a white rectangle card from his pocket. “Here’s my number if you should think of anything.” He said offering the card to Danny who took it without a word. The officer sighed, said goodbye to the women and left.

“I’m sorry about that.” Said Mrs Oswald talking to both of them.

Shaking his head Danny pocketed his phone and the card. “It’s fine, it was bound to happen. Can I see Danielle now?” he asked looking up at Mrs Oswald.

“Sure, if she’s awake, she was pretty tired after talking to the officer.” Said Mrs Oswald getting a nod from Danny who walked towards the room leaving his mom’s embrace. Maddie stood there for a moment fiddling with her hands not knowing what to do with them or what to say to the woman in front of her, she wasn’t even sure of what she felt about her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly late update, I had to much on my mind yesterday and only realized this morning that I was suposed to update.

Wishing he hadn’t told Skulker about Peabody Danny returned to his room that morning at the same time as his alarm went off. He’d spent all night fighting the ghost-zones greatest hunter as the ghost tried to get information out of him. He wasn’t as persuasive as Peabody but much tougher to ignore seeing as he tended to make the fight drawn out. All thou Peabody had drawn out his torture much longer so maybe he had that on Skulker as well.

Crawling in under the blankets Danny decided that he was going to skip Biology that morning, hell he could just as well skip the first three periods and simply go to the afternoon classes, which would only mean he had English and then could skip out of Gym all together, so was there really any reason to go to school.

He was drifting off to sleep confident in his decision not to go to school when there was a knock on the door. Pulling a pillow over his head Danny ignored it, just like he ignored the sound of his mom’s breathing on the other side and the sound of the door opening as she walked in. “Sweetie, it’s time to get up.” Said his mom in a softer voice than necessary.

“Ten more hours.” Grumbled Danny knowing that he was probably not going to get much sleep if Skulker decided to make another attack on him, he hadn’t captured the ghost in the thermos yet, and with him still lose there was no telling what his day was going to look like.

Laughing lightly his mom put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll give you five more minutes.” She said putting something hard down on his bedside table. He lifted the pillow to see what it was and the smell of coffee hit his nose before he registered the mug. Lifting his eyes to his mom Danny gave her a suspicious look. She wasn’t the sort of person who woke him up with coffee. That had been Jazz’s trick.

Maddie brushed his hair out of his face smiling down at him. The smile turned in to a frown when Danny just closed his eyes and let her continue. He was too exhausted to argue, too tired to push her away or even pretend he didn’t want her there. “Five minutes.” She said moving out of the room.

Dosing off Danny couldn’t help but wonder why he was so exhausted, it wasn’t like he’d gone days without sleep before, hell the Fenton’s were known for going for day’s without sleep and an insane amount of coffee. He’d once gone a week with only napping for 30 minutes at a time during class and between ghost fights. Now he was suddenly exhausted from a nights fight with Skulker that had only left mild bruises on him.

“Get up Fenton, you can sleep when you are dead.” Muttered Danny to himself pushing of the warm blanket and swinging his feet’s over the edge of the bed. He grabbed the warm mug of coffee and sipped at it suspecting that Jazz had told their mom something about bringing him coffee to wake him up.

Taking a mouthful of coffee Danny put on some fresh clothes. He could sleep in class, no one would mind, he did I all the time and it wasn’t like he could hold a pen to take notes. There hadn’t been any time for homework the other night and his schoolbag lay still packed at the end of his bed. Grabbing the bag Danny downed the last of the coffee in his mug and walked down stairs.

Both his parents were sitting by the kitchen table talking about some unusual ecto activity around town, which sounded a lot like Danny’s and Skulker’s fight. He made a B-line for the coffee filling up his mug again before popping two slices of bread in the toaster. Opening the fridge he scanned the shelfs for something he could think of having on the toast, something that preferably didn’t taste off or bad. His eyes landed on a jar of pickles, bringing out the jar Danny got the honey from a cupboard in time for the toasts to finish.

Feeling his parents eyes on him Danny put the pickles on top of the toast that he’d buttered with honey. Eating his breakfast standing up instead of falling asleep by the table Danny’s thoughts were on his bed and the deep sleep that would take him after a long night fighting. He was half asleep on his feet’s when he realized that his mom was talking to him and had actually moved to stand in front of him. “What?” he asked rubbing his eyes swallowing the last piece of his toast.

Maddie smiled at him again, but it didn’t hide the serious eyes that were scanning his face. “I said you look a bit pale, you feeling alright?” She asked making no move to check for herself.

“Tired.” Yawned Danny. “I might take another mug to go.” He smiled lifting his half empty coffee mug to his lips and emptying it. Turning around he filled his thermos with the rest of the coffee in the pot and was about to leave when his mom put a hand on his shoulder.

“You would tell me if something was wrong right.” She said, more of a statement than a question. Looking over his shoulder he sent her a quick smile before heading out of the kitchen.

“See you later Dann-O.” Called his dad absently from the map he’d spread over the table. “And don’t forget to change the filter on the ecto-container this week.” He added as an afterthought not knowing that Danny had already done that that Saturday when he’d wanted to be alone and still do something.

Walking down the street Danny turned in to an alley where he changed in to his ghost form thankful for the feeling of slight weightlessness as if he was floating on water. The feeling of floating didn’t make it any easier to get up in the air and it took him a couple of tries to get up in to the air and he had to force himself to stay alert in case he was attacked or fell asleep, which would lead to a certain death upon impact with the very solid ground.

The teachers didn’t like it when Danny slept through both biology and geography class and when his ghost-sense woke him up during the third period he heard Valeri’s alarm beside him. The two exchanged a look, “I share my notes with you.” She said.

“From every class this morning.” Yawned Danny raising his hand to get the teachers attention.

“Sure but you take all ghost fights after midnight.” Agreed Valeri making an effort to write in a readable hand.

The teacher who had been on a roll in his lecture stuttered at the sight of Danny’s raised hand, “Bathroom.” He said getting up from his seat and walking out of the classroom before the teacher got a say in it, after all he had left class with the same excuse so many times the teacher didn’t really care.

Ducking in to one of the many blind spots he and Tucker had created with the security cameras he changed in to Phantom. Taking off in the direction of Skulker Danny didn’t get far away from the classroom before Skulker hit. They tumbled through the classrooms going tangible to deliver punches or in Danny’s case protect people from Skulker’s attacks. At one point they left a large crack in the black board in the English classroom, again and past Valeri and Tucker in their class before phasing down in to the school cellar.

Hitting the floor of the boiler room Danny managed to get on top of Skulker grabbing for his thermos. “No you don’t whelp.” Growled Skulker and Danny had to hand it to the guy, their fights over the years had taught him some fighting techniques. The ghost planted his feet on Danny’s chest and kicked him of.

Instantly going intangible Danny pashed through the boiler and the wall behind it he expected there to be more resistance but there wasn’t. Blinking Danny stared at the white painted walls around him. Skulker dove in after him, giving Danny barley enough warning to get a shield up before he Skulker slammed him with an ecto enhanced ghost ray sending him through a half melted off door.

Hitting the concrete floor Danny rolled up on his feet’s an ecto-sphere charging in his hands. The glow of the blast light up the round room, broken pieces of thick ghost proffer glass was scattered around the floor. The metal table in the room was stained by something black and dark brown. The white painted walls were cracked, large pieces were missing laying on crushed pieces of broken school benches and chairs. There was a desk that was supposed to have computers and screens on it, screen’s showing different angles of him, hanging from the ceiling.

The electric charge hit Danny forcing his muscles to cramp up. He stared at the man on the other side of the thick glass as he sat down a cup of coffee in his hand. “You know what I always wanted to know.” Said Peabody letting go of the button. He allowed Danny to get his breath back before he continued. “What’s you obsession?”

Gasping for air Danny glared at Peabody and the button under his thumb. “What you talking about?” he asked tired of answering questions he didn’t have the answer to.

“A ghost need to have an obsession otherwise they will disappeared, dissolve, implode, explode. Mostly they scar a lot of people for life. Ghost’s with an obsession are stable, they are driven and will never diverge from what makes them stable, keeps them from dying.” Said Peabody sipping at his coffee.

“The obsession always has something to do with who the living version of who they were. A hunter dying just before he could get the perfect kill will be obsessed with getting the perfect kill.” Sighed Danny having heard his parents explain the whole ghost obsession before, however he’d never thought of himself as having an obsession. He wasn’t driven by anything other than the human need for sleep and food, a ghost would always get more energy by doing what drove them but he always felt exhausted doing anything close to an obsession, even stargazing tired him out.

“You know about ghost’s obsessions I see. Tell me what’s yours, are you fighting ghosts for the sake of fighting them or are you actually thinking of yourself as a hero when you fight the ghosts?” Asked Peabody his eyes moving up and down Danny seeing every part of him and somehow making him feel naked.

“Would you just believe me if I told you I didn’t know.” Sighed Danny grabbing a hold of the thick wire he was hanging from preparing for the next shock, it was inevitable.

Peabody frowned at him before shrugging. “Suppose ghosts don’t know their own obsession.” Danny relaxed a bit hearing the man agree with him and apparently deciding not to punish him. Peabody saw him relax and raising the mug to his lips with one hand he pressed the button with the other.

Biting his tongue to keep himself from screaming Danny tried to curl in on himself, to get away from the pain as sparks of lighting danced over his skin sending long arches from his free hands out to the rest of the room.

Skulker stared down on the curled up form on the stained concrete floor. His pray was covering his head with his arms, knees pulled up to his chin, bolts of lighting arching out from him striking anything that got near him. It wouldn’t be much of a fight taking the Whelp out like this, thought Skulker kneeling down a bit away from Phantom so as to be on eyelevel and not get hit by his lighting. He took in the sight of the room and it took Skulker a moment to see the resemblance between the small round room and that of a cellar in an abandon apartment building.

“So this was where you took him down hu Whelp.” Said Skulker and his eyes traveled to the stainless steel table and the mixture of black and brown stains on it. Black like dried in ectoplasm and brown like dried blood. Wrinkling his nose Skulker put two and two together. “You didn’t find the monster, boy. He captured you.”

Raising Skulker surveyed the room much closer, this was where Phantom had been the whole week before last when Skulker had been looking for him and a chance to capture him and hang his pelt on his wall. This little room was where the whelp had been tortured like his Ember. Sending the pitiful ghost-hero a sad look Skulker put away his weapons. “Get up Whelp, this is not who you are.”

There was no response from Phantom nor was there any halt to his raging electric power. Turning his back on the ghost Skulker got his phone out from within the armor and hit speed dial 2.

 

The electricity intensified drawing a scream from Danny’s throat that should have turned in to a wail hadn’t all his powers slipped through his fingers melting him back into Fenton. He lay on the hard concrete floor, the stench of blood, ectoplasm and mold filling his nose as he gasped for air. Sweet was running down his back sticking his shirt to his skin. He was twitching as if he’d really been zapped by Peabody again.

The memories tried to force their way back in to his consciousness and Danny pushed them back with a groan of effort. “They are just memories Little badger, they can’t hurt you.” Said Vlad, his voice surprisingly soft and kind.

Trying to curl in to a ball of misery again Danny flinched at the man’s warm hands on his shoulders. He tried halfheartedly to crawl away from Vlad before the man pulled him close his warm arms wrapped around him. ‘Warm, thought Danny, it was so alien to him nowadays, he wanted to feel nothing he wanted to be rid of all emotions and memories by freezing himself until the cold was so much a part of him that feeling warm was something strange.

There was no stopping the tears or the cries. He was just hurting and afraid, the barriers that he’d placed on his emotions and feelings crumbling again. Vlad spoke softly and held him tight, letting him sob in to his black suit jacket shaking and twitching all the time.


	24. Chapter 24

Sitting down in front of Valeri and Tucker at their table in the cafeteria Danny grabbed Tucker’s energy drink. “Hey man.” Protested Tucker as Danny downed the sickly sweet drink he’d come to associate with worse things. He gave Tucker a look waiting for him to say something else but he didn’t.

Valeri on the other hand drew a sharp breath seeing his face. “Did Skulker hit you with somekind of pepper spray or something?” She asked her eyes moving over him trying to see any more injuries.

Swallowing the last gulp of Tucker’s energy drink Danny shook his head. “No.” He grumbled his voice low and weak. He rubbed at his eyes, there were no trace left of the tears but he’d rubbed his eyes so much trying to keep Vlad from seeing them, his eyes had turned red.

“You are shaking.” Said Tucker pulling out another energy drink from his backpack. Danny gave it a look and Tucker sighed. “Tell us what happened, did you get Skulker?” Said Tucker handing the energy drink over.

Taking the can Danny opened it but only rolled it between his hands, Vlad’s warmth wasn’t leaving him and the two thumbnail sized burns on his side was itching. He sipped the energy drink before leveling his eyes on his friends. He stared at them for a while until they were squirming in their seats. Relaxing Danny sipped the drink. “You know what I found behind the boiler in the cellar?” he asked watching Valeri.

Her expression didn’t change, her wristbands didn’t show anger or fear, but her shoulders were squared and she made no attempts to eat her food or even move. Turning to Tucker he saw his friends nervously look from Danny to Valeri and back again. “You know what’s down there?” Tucker was getting more nervous looking from Valeri to Danny a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

Shaking his head Danny downed the energy drink. “I’ll see you in English.” He sighed too tired to care that his friends kept where he’d been held from him. He could have gotten angry with them, could have treated them like air, made them feel as bad as he felt. He just didn’t have the energy.

Getting in to the Mr Lancer’s classroom the teacher looked up from his desk where he was doing some kind of paperwork. “Daniel.” He said his eyes taking in the red tinge around Danny’s. “Did something happen?” he asked getting up from his seat.

“No.” sighed Danny moving over to his usual seat. “Just tired.” He added when the teacher looked like he was going to keep on questioning him. Fortunately Mr Lancer let the subject drop and returned to his work as Danny placed the thick book they were reading on the desk and used it as a pillow.

Danny was dosing of when the bell rang, he opened his eyes and watched his classmates walk in through the door. When Tucker came in he saw him glance at Danny before sitting down beside one of the geeks. Sighing Danny returned to his nap which was suddenly interrupted when another thick book hit the same desk. Opening an eye he looked up at whoever had disturbed his sleep.

Dash grinned down at Danny. “Hey you got plans after school.” Danny narrowed his eyes on Dash before shrugging. “Great, your place then mom’s got friends over and you don’t want to be near my dad.” Danny shrugged again.

The class started and Danny drifted off to a light sleep waking up now and again to Lancers steady writing on the cracked blackboard. He couldn’t really get some deep sleep and when the class ended he moved with the stream to the school gym. He walked past Teslaff and climbed the bleachers to where he sat down at the top slouching down for another nap. “Not joining us today.” Called the teacher pulling out gear for the lesson.

“Still got a broken hand.” He called settling in for another couple of hours of sleep. When the bell rang Danny jerked awake, he slowly got used to the sound of squeaking sneakers, people shouting and Teslaff’s whistle. The sleep he got during class had Danny not well rested but feeling less like strangling the next person who woke him up.

The person to wake him up was Dash who in classic bully fashion sent a football at Danny hitting him square to the side of his face making his ear ring. “Hey Fentonia, school’s over time to wake up from your beauty sleep.”

Shaking his head Danny got up, he could hear the rest of the class in the changing rooms, Teslaff was packing away from the class. Getting up Danny stretched hearing his bones pop. Dash threw another all at Danny’s head which he instinctively lifted his right hand to catch. He caught it and the ball sent a jolt of pain through his hand making him bend over in pain. “Shit Fenton you alright?” Shouted Dash runing up the bleachers to him.

Danny let out a string of curses shaking his hand the pain subsiding with the cold from his core, letting him know his power was back. “Let’s go.” He said slowing his breathing that had become hurried with the pain.

They took Dash’s car to the Fenton Work where they found Danny’s parents out. His mom had left newly baked cookies on the kitchen table together with a note that definitely told Danny she’d talked to Jazz about him. Crumpling the note Danny pushed the cookies over to Dash.

The two started by trying to do their homework, mostly Danny helping Dash catch up with what he’d missed. By the time his parents got home they had moved out to the living room watching _The hitchhikers guide to the galaxy_ on the TV. His dad joined them where as his mom went down stairs to the lab. It was late when the movie ended and Dash left having taken the rest of the cookies with him.

Getting up to his room Danny fished out his phone from his pockets, it was dead and he put it to charge before sitting down with his laptop on his bed. Starting up the laptop Danny took of the brace on his right hand thinking he might get some free time to play Doom. Opening the chatrooms he and the others used he frowned at the messages. There was a lot of messages on the group chat but not as many as there should have been after he’d stayed offline for so long and they’d stopped sending messages after lunch time in school. It was around the same time Sam had started sending messages to him in a private chat.

 _“You there?” “Did something happen in school?” “If you are going to ignore me than at least do it in person.” “Deleted message” “Deleted message” “Deleted message” “Sorry, would you come over when you have time.”_ Danny read the messages leaning back rereading the messages trying to figure out what Sam was thinking about and what the deleted messages were about.

Glancing over at his clock he closed the laptop and walked downstairs. “I’m going out!” shouted Danny in to the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner.

“It’s almost 9pm where are you going?” Asked his mom watching him put on a jacket.

“To see Sam. I’ll be back later.” He walked out of the house closing the door hard behind him. He didn’t go ghost and fly over to Sam, instead he decided to jog over to her home. Well there he floated up to Sam’s window and knocked.

It was dark inside Sam’s room and he knocked again squinting his eyes to see if there was anyone inside. A lamp flicked on and he saw Sam sit up in bed waving at him to come in. He phased through the wall and floated over to her sit on the foot of her bed. “You look like crap.” He commented, she was pale and her skin looked clammy, a light flush to her cheeks and her hair was a sweaty mess, her thin _Hollywood Undead_ concert t-shirt was sticking to her.

Sam gave him a glare and Danny noticed that she wasn’t wearing her colored lenses and that her eyes were shining with fever. “I would stab you with a blood blossom needle right now but I don’t have the energy.” She lifted her hand waving the hairpin she’d made out of blood blossom at him.

Leaning away from the thing Danny smiled at her. “What did I do to deserve that?” he asked watching Sam put the thing back under her pillow. “You sleep with that under your pillow.” He remarked getting a raised eyebrow from Sam.

“You sleep with an ecto-gun under your pillow, don’t judge me” she coughed and reached over to her bedside table where she had a fancy tray holding a water boiler, a jug, mug, tea bags, honey, biscuits and an array of cold medicine and painkillers. She poured water in to her glass and gulped it down between coughs clearing her throat before leaning back in to her pillows.

“How bad is it?” asked Danny tugging at the bedcovers. He felt bad for Sam, she was such a strong person and often the picture of healthy living.

Sniffing she rubbed her nose. “I’m fine.” She smiled giving a light laugh. “Now I sound like you.” She said rubbing her arms. “I’ll be back in school on Monday, mom and dad’s army of nurses aren’t looking after me half as good as grandma.”

“You didn’t let them in did you?” stated Danny watching a smug Sam pull up her blanket over her shoulders shivering slightly. “You want me to get you something?” he asked thinking she might want another blanket.

“No I got grandma for that.” She shook her head. “But you could tell me what happened in school today.” However sick or feverish Sam was her eye’s were still sharp, glaring daggers at him.

Sighing Danny leaned back at the foot board of her bed. “Nothing.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You know my throat is hurting and if you make me talk it out of you I am going to be pissed.”

Lowering his eyes Danny moved the fingers on his right hand, tapping his tomb with one finger at a time. “You know, the usual happened, slept through class, got scolded by the teachers, fought Skulker, found Peabody’s secret torture chamber, asked Tucker and Valeri about it, slept through the rest of class and that’s it.” He said in a matter of fact tone.

Sam blinked at him, her hands covering her mouth. He looked up at her before turning back his eyes on his fingers. “I’m not angry Sam. I am disappointed. I thought you wouldn’t keep things from me, but you did.”  He flexed his fingers. “But I understand why you did it so I’m not angry only hurt.”

“That’s why you treated Tucker and Valeri like they were some kind of criminals.” She asked leveling her gaze on him.

Letting out a deep sigh Danny looked up at Sam trying to keep himself open for her at the same time as he wanted to crawl in to a dark cold corner. “I told them what I found out, I don’t know what they felt like…I don’t even know what I felt like.” The last words came out in a whisper.

 Making a face Sam reached over placing a hand on his knees. “Hey sorry, I-”

Danny shook his head. “Just leave it.” He sighed feeling the heat from Sam through the fabric of his jeans. “Tell Tucker and Valeri I’m not angry with them.”

Sam pushed herself up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. “Sorry, sorry.” Danny put his arms around her. “Sorry sorry.” She repeated her voice growing fainter, her hug relaxing as she fell asleep her fever clearly taking the better of her.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day at school there was a tension between him and Valeri which Danny ignored. He’d lost two hours of sleep that morning taking on Young Blood in a game of hid and seek that made him tired and not in the mood for an argument from Valeri. Apparently Tucker couldn’t take the tension and started pretending like everything was alright which was alright with Danny and that pretend somehow broke the tension.

With the tension gone between the best friends Danny and Tucker lapsed in to their old habit of him sleeping in class while Tucker took notes for him. The teacher didn’t like it but then again they couldn’t do anything about it, just like Danny couldn’t do anything against Tucker’s taste in girls and technology which got him a flick on the head from Valeri.

Everything was starting to get back to how it was supposed to be until the break before the last period. Danny and Tucker were standing by the lockers, Valeri having gone off to her Spanish class. They were putting away their books when Danny shivered. He frowned, the shiver felt like his ghost-sense but there was no breath or any pull of his senses in any direction.

Yet his eyes slowly turned and focused on the crowd, on two red eyes fixated on him. “Hey Tuck I might be late for Esperanto.” He said tossing his back pack in to his locker before slamming it close.

“Sure, You have an excuse or do you want me to come up with something?” asked Tucker putting his Esperanto book in to his backpack.

“Just make something up.” Said Danny absently walking in the direction of the red eyes. He saw the person turn around and he recognized him. “Hey wait.” Danny started running and Cody hurried through the crowd in the hall.

Danny had to elbow his way past the students in the corridor trying to get to Cody who seemed to be moving with the stream of the crowd keeping him at the same distance from Danny as he’d done before. They moved through the crowd reaching the exit. Danny was a beat behind Cody but as soon as he went through the door he could see Cody turning down a street in the distance.

“The fuck did you get there.” He shouted setting of at a run after Cody. Somehow he managed to keep Cody just within view as they went through alleys and backstreets that sometimes were blocked by boxes, fences and planks all of which Danny phased through and wondered how Cody had made it past until he saw him make a parkour jump over a fence before landing on the other side smirking at Danny and running off.

Losing track of where they were in the city he soon also lost sight of Cody even if he had a feeling he knew where he was he couldn’t be sure. Taking to the air Danny turned in to Phantom the presence from his ghost sense drawing his eyes to where Cody was running through a pile of boxes a long slender object in his hand.

Hesitating for a moment Cody turned on the spot and Danny had to dodge a ghost-ray coming at him. Diving at Cody Danny swung his fist at him pulling his punch at the last second afraid to hurt him. The punch connected with Cody’s cheek as he hit Danny in the side with something hard sending him sprawling on the ground.

“You call that a punch twat?” Snarled Cody in an uncharacteristic British accent rubbing his cheek with the butt of his ornately carved cane. Danny got back on his feet’s his eyes fixed on the very familiar sword-cane in his hand. Cody’s red eyes gleamed and he waved the cane in front of Danny. “Finally remember me do you. How’s the leg mine’s not hurting anymore.”

He swung the sword-cane at Danny who jumped back weary of the weapon. “You sure as hell talk a lot more now than you did before.” Flinging a strike at Cody the possessed teen moved in a quick liquid motion hitting Danny in the side sending him in to a brick wall that cracked under him.

“Frankly that is because those wimps were not as…” he flung the cane at Danny who phased through the brick wall. Swirling around Danny came back through the wall swinging a fist at Cody who guarded with the cane. “… as exposed to our world as the people in and around this city you love so much.”

Danny turned intangible diving in to Cody grabbing at the solid shadow possessing the other teen. He pulled the ghost out of Cody as much as he could. A wicked grin speed across Cody’s face much larger than humanly possible and he twisted the sword-cane drawing the beautiful thin blade from its hiding place swinging it at Danny who had to let go or lose a hand. “Now who is it that can’t speak lad.” He swung again at Danny who dodged by jumping up in to the air.

Of course, it wasn’t going to be that simple and Cody followed him swinging the blade and using the sheet as a baton as he chased after Danny. Who soon found out that taking to the air didn’t give him the upper hand at all, nor did his mom’s martial arts training. Cody blocked him or used his strikes against Danny forcing him to move in the direction he wanted or get hurt.

The fight took them down to the ground again, this time an old loading bay outside a rundown warehouse by the docs. Keeping their feet’s on the ground gave Danny an element less to worry about as he literary danced around Cody afraid to pull out any of his more powerful attacks that could hurt him. He had to use his brain to think his way out of the situation and to get the ripper ghost out of Cody. Yet somehow it was impossible to think, his mind tended to go blank and he concentrated harder on not getting hit by Cody.

The ass managed to keep him on his toes and at the same time Danny was calm, breathing slowly and in a set rhythm like when he meditated. The power in his core quivered as he drew on the cold letting it build up until he forced it out in to his right arm swinging it up to guard as Cody swung both sword and scabbard at him a triumphant grin on his face.

The arm turned in to perfect translucent ice showing glowing white bones on the inside a mere second before the rippers sword connected with him. His face twisted in to a snarl as a grin spread across Danny’s face. “Isn’t that quaint, the gitt learned a new trick.” His eyes flashed read as the two pushed away from each other. “I’ll shatter that arm of yours before I take what you denied me last time.” He roared his voice deep and something about it reminded Danny of himself.

Danny was prepared for the lightning fast advance and found himself able to react in time to angle the cursed blade away, spinning around on one heal he landed a perfect punch in Cody’s chest adding a bit of ghost-ray in an attempt at forcing the ghost out. “And what exactly did I deny you?” Asked Danny following the stumbling ripper ghost, more able now to take the punches and strike back using Cody’s own strength against him.

Cody moved lightning fast again and this time Danny managed only to guard as he was literary flung across the loading bay. “Your death.” He growled the ripper coming at Danny again.

Relying purely on instincts Danny moved faster than he’d ever done locking the two of them with each other. “Yeah sorry pall, can’t give you that. I already died.” The two pulled at each other Danny losing his grip on Cody’s sword arm, getting a hold of the blade instead.

“Ghosts can die twice, you imbecilely.” Snarled the ripper, his voice not at all matching Cody.

“Well I don’t intend to die again so do me a favor and bugger the hell off.” Snarled Danny pushing Cody away from himself drawing in a deep breath.

The ripper clearly knew what was coming and moved in a flash again. Danny raised his right arm guarding the sword thou there was something wrong with the guard as the blade snaked away and the next thing he knew the scabbard hit the left side of his neck breaking of the wail before it even left his throat.

Coughing Danny stumbled back trying to protect himself from the ghost but he moved to fast. In a single fluid motion he had Danny’s left arm twisted behind his back where as the right one had grabbed on to the sword before it cut his throat open. “Mind letting go of my sword lad?” asked the ripper very politely.

“And let you kill me, don’t think so mate.” Huffed Danny back, trying not to sound hurt when the muscle in his neck protested.

The ripper twisted Danny’s arm more painfully around his back. “Why can’t you go down as easily as that whence clone of yours.” The ectoplasm in Danny’s veins froze and he strained to turn his head to glare at Cody.

“You hurt Danielle?” he asked but the words were more of a statement than a question, sparks were dancing over his skin.

“She got in my way, I’ve been trying to find you again after you so conveniently stopped me from beating that meathead the other day and then this host got control again.” Danny was hardly listening to what the ripper was saying all he could think about was Danielle’s bleeding form in his arms. “You can’t imagen my outrage when I got control back and you were gone again, hidden from even your friends.” He lowered his voice. “Bet the torture was exhilarating.”

Danny didn’t even know how he did it, he somehow got his left arm out of Cody’s hold flinging them both to the ground where they scrambled to get back on their feet’s. The first lesson anyone learned in a fight was that the ground was not your friend. They grappled again sparks flying of Danny making Cody jerk every time they hit him. “You will pay for hurting her.” Growled Danny in much the same deep voice as the ripper, only his words were emphasized by the arching lighting flying of his skin.

The ripper didn’t get a chance to reply as they exchanged strikes, this time without Danny holding back, the ghost-rays burning across Cody’s skin without drawing a reaction from him as he once more showed that he was better at martial arts than Danny overpowering him getting his blade to draw ectoplasm from a shallow cut to Danny’s thigh making him fall to his knees. “You are mine.” Hissed the ghost raising his blade aiming it for Danny’s chest.

Letting out a defiant snarl Danny got his feet’s back under himself standing up with his back to Cody as he drove the sword a lot lower than he’d first intended. In a mad stroke of genius Danny grabbed the sword driving it in deeper, stabbing not only himself but Cody as well.

The other teen froze at his back, the initial shock hitting him before he let out a blood curdling scream, a scream Danny wanted to join in on as the shear overload of pain hit him. The two sank to the ground, Danny’s shaking hands still on the sword hilt. Spots danced across his vision as he saw his ghost form melt away revealing the human underneath.

They both fell to the side sending another massive jolt of pain through him and Danny struggled to pull the sword out before he lost conscious. The blackness engulfed him taking the pain with it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is the part I’ve been trying to get at with the whole Broken Spirit story, I had it planned out so far ahead that the problem was once again how I got from point A to point B. Anyhow the story is not over yet but the series is starting to get to its finally so if you have any unanswered questions you better ask them now and I’ll make sure to answer them somehow in the later stories.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, sorry, life gets in the way some times.

The excruciation pain in his side disappeared as suddenly as it had started leaving behind an annoying ache. The sharp stab that exploded in his side next roused Danny making him aware of the rain hitting his face. There was a sound as well like someone talking, only it didn’t sound like English.

Opening his eyes Danny squinted through the rain at whoever was talking. He saw short red hair and felt how the person grabbed his side turning him over on his right side which hurt drawing a moan from Danny’s throat. “I know it hurts, barre with me I need to have a look at the exit wound as well.” Said the person sounding like a woman and there was something familiar with the voice as if he’d heard it before.

She rolled him back on to his back letting Danny catch a closer look of her jumpsuit, it looked a lot like his own before it turned black. She disappeared from his view and Danny thought she was going to leave him be when she grabbed him under his shoulders drawing a wimper from his lips. “Come on sit up for me won’t you.” She said in a soft voice letting Danny’s limp and aching body rest against her shoulder as the unmistakable sound of duct tape sounded behind him.

Sniffing Danny recognized the smell of the person as she started wounding the broad duct tape around his lower abdomen putting pressure on the deep wound there. “I know you.” Murmured Danny, the words coming out unrecognizably his mouth dry, tongue failing to navigate his fangs.

“Come again?” she asked voice soft. Licking his lips Danny tasted the woman’s fear and concern. Danny tried to speak again but the words came out slurred his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth in an annoying way. “Give it a minute.” Said the woman sounding very understanding, annoyingly so.

Breaking of the duct tape she lowered Danny back to the ground. “Any other injuries?” she asked her gentle fingers poking through his hair down the back and side of his neck. Danny made a face as she poked the side of his neck that had gotten hurt. “Nasty bruise.” She noted before continuing down his torso stopping as she poked the soaking right thigh of his pants. “Danny. I need you to turn your pants intangible so I can get at this.” She said poking the blood soaking through his jean.

Reaching for his powers Danny had to concentrate on doing what she’d asked, the power that so often caused him trouble acting without his permission was slipping through his grasp. The woman worked fast wrapping the duct tape around his thigh telling him he could let go leaving him panting afterwards sweat rolling down his back mixing with the rainwater.

It took Danny a moment to realize that she’d moved away from him and was sitting on the ground beside him letting out a string of curses choosing her words much like Danny would when he felt the erg to verbalize his own pain and displeasure.

Rolling over on to his side Danny pushed himself up to get a better look at what she was doing. He sort of wished he hadn’t, he’d completely forgotten about Cody and the ripper-ghost. Danny looked around trying to find the cursed sword but it was nowhere to be found. “Where is it?” he asked his words clearer but still hurt his throat.

 The woman turned her face to Danny her turquoise eyes sharp as they moved from him trying to scramble on to his unsteady and weak feet’s and over to a round cylinder that looked like three Fenton-thermos put together. “I’m taking care of it, come here and help me with Cody.” Danny looked from her to the thermos and back to Cody. “Now!” she said her words carrying command.

Stumbling over to Cody Danny sat down beside the redhead and she took his hands placing them over the soaking hoodie she’d placed over the bloody wound in the other teen’s abdomen. “That’s my hoodie.” Noted Danny shivering at the cold of the rain.

“Yes it’s more useful this way, press hard or he’ll blead out before the ambulance gets here.” Said the woman moving over to the cylinder and putting it on her back.

“I’m not going in to an ambulance.” Murmured Danny half to the woman half to himself. His eyes moved over Cody taking in the slight plasma-burn he’d gotten to his left arm thanks to Danny. “Sorry, you deserved it.” Mumbled Danny shaking his head trying to clear the fog in his brain.

Sitting down beside Danny the woman pushed his wet hair out of his face meeting his eyes and Danny felt like she could see straight through him. “I need you to listen to me Danny and don’t tell anyone of what I am about to tell you, things needs to play out as close to how it was meant to be for this to work do you understand me?” Danny nodded. “Repeat what I just told you.” She told him.

Closing his eyes Danny pulled her words out of his short term memories. “I have to listen to you, I can’t tell anyone, does that include Sam and Tucker or are you just referring to mom and dad cus you know I don’t tell them anything?” He got a serious look and Danny rolled his eyes. “Everyone’s a critic. I won’t tell anyone, I will let things play out as close as how it was meant to, even if I have no idea of what you are talking about.” His brain had picked up speed and he was able to talk even more clearly, thou his mouth was dreadfully dry and his fangs still felt unreasonably large in his mouth.

“Good then listen.” Danny did his mind spinning as more information was put in front of him. It was all intriguing, the words didn’t all make sense to him and the past tense confused him as much as the fact that this had all been set in to motion months earlier. “You get what I am saying?” asked the redhead as the sound of sirens were coming closer.

“I don’t.” sighed Danny his head hurting at the overload of information. The woman gave him an annoyed look that was all too familiar and Danny responded with a cheeky smile of his own. “Show me some proof that this is real.” She opened her mouth to argue and Danny leveled his eyes on her. “Something that isn’t you.” He added and she closed her mouth her head turning to the source of the sirens.

“I’ll show you later. Okay I don’t carry the proof around with me.” She got up backing away from them. “I promise I’ll show you what you ask for just don’t say anything.” Danny mimed zipping his mouth close and throwing away the key. She smile at him before turning on a heel running away before anyone else saw her.

Danny’s mind was still swarming with the information he’d been given so when the ambulance arrived and the paramedics came running over to him he didn’t even think of running away himself. The questions they asked were routine and Danny answered them as truthfully as he could. He didn’t even know why he let them drag him in to the ambulance as well but he found himself strapping in to one of the seats as the paramedic worked on Cody who’d been put on to a stretcher an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, electrodes attached to his chest, a clip on his finger and an Iv catheter going in before one of the paramedics jumped out of the ambulance closing the back doors, coming around to the driver’s seat.

The ambulanced set off at break neck speed making Danny happy he was strapped in or he would have been flying of the walls. He stared at Cody trying to figure out how the rippers sword had come in to his hands when Bjorn had exited the ghost-zone at Raithshore juvie at the end of January. It was the end of march now and judging by what the ghost said Cody had been holding him back staying in control of his own body something Danny hadn’t managed to do for very long without aiming the ghosts anger at something.

Warm fingers touched his hand and Danny blinked up at the male paramedic. “You doing alright?” he asked his fingers finding Danny’s pulse at his wrist.

It took Danny a moment to come up with an answer. “I’m fine.” He said turning his eyes back on Cody. The paramedic put his hands on the sides of Danny’s face moving to stare straight in to his eyes.

“You two have any family or guardians to call?” he asked drawing a frown from Danny.

“We aren’t related.” Protested Danny pulling out of the man’s hands.

“Well you got your friend’s number?” he asked eyes moving down to the blood staining the left side of Danny’s shirt and right pants leg.

“We are not friends.” Huffed Danny digging his phone out of his pocket fingers swiping at the screen as the paramedic moved back to monitor Cody and keep him alive.

Staring at Mrs Oswald’s number on the screen Danny’s thumb hovered over the button to ether text her or call. Last time he called he’d been tongue tied unable to think of what to say, but just texting wouldn’t be the right thing to do. It would be impersonal to text and this was something important to her that deserved a call, besides he was calm this time.

Pressing call Danny put the phone to his ear breathing slowly and calmly. Two signals went through this time before the woman answered. “Daniel, you calling because you dropping by Danielle after school again?” she asked having stopped with greetings after Danny used to rudely cut her off when he lived with her.

“Tell her I’ll come by later.” He said hearing the woman repeat his words to Danielle, she was at the hospital then, that was good. “I ran in to Cody.” Said Danny hearing the other end of the line go silent. “Meet us at the ambulance bay.” He sighed hanging up before the woman could say anything.

The ambulance took a sharp turn and the phone slipped out of Danny’s weak grip. He tried to catch it but missed completely hearing another crack as even more cracks spread over the screen in a spider-web pattern. The paramedic scoped the phone up and handed it back to him. “You got anyone to call?” he asked knowing Danny hadn’t called his parents.

Nodding Danny held on to his phone as the ambulance turned sharply again. He wasn’t calling his mom or dad, he wasn’t staying at the hospital he was going home. Thou he had to do something about the open wound in his side, the duct tape was only helping stem the bleeding he needed stitches and that would be hard on his back. Sam would have been his first choice to go to hadn’t it been because she was sick and last time he saw her she was clearly not capable of stitching up a wound let alone being trusted with a needle. Tucker would be his next choice even if he hated the sight of blood and had hands that shook making the whole process that much more painful than going to Sam. All thou he could always ask Valeri for her help, she would have steady hands and not be thrown off by the sight of blood.

Danny was writing a message in their group chat as the ambulance made another sharp turn before slowing and coming to a halt. The paramedics got Cody out of the ambulance shouting numbers and words that didn’t mean anything to Danny who unbuckled and was about to pull a disappearing act when the other paramedic jumped in to the back of the ambulance to get the halting Danny a hand out. “I can do this on my own.” Grumbled Danny getting out of the ambulance and being lead through a waiting room he saw the door leading in to the rest of the hospital open and Mrs Oswald came through.

Her eyes landed on Danny. “You better show her where Cody is, she’s his mom.” Danny told the paramedic who saw the reason for Danny’s argument as the woman started asking Danny for information and explanation. He couldn’t help but taste her pain and worry literary tasting the love she held for her son. It hurt to know what the woman had been feeling and was feeling, thinking of what his own mom would have done if she’d known he was missing Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket pressing her number. The least he could do was tell her he wasn’t going to come home for dinner.

He rubbed his neck trying to get rid of the dark spots in his vision. The signals went through a couple of times an annoying ringing in the background probably a result of dropping the phone again. Maybe he could get his parents to pay for the repairs, or maybe he should stop kidding himself in to thinking a smartphone with touch screen was going to hold any longer than a month.

Danny never heard his mom pick up the phone as his world once more turned dark.


	27. Chapter 27

Hearing the phone call from somewhere under the mess of papers and ongoing experiments on her desk it took Maddie a minute before she found it. Seeing that it was Danny who called she smiled taking the call. “Hi Danny.” She said hearing the other end of the line crash in to horrible noises followed by shouting people. “Danny!” called Maddie in to the phone fixed in place trying to hear what was going on.

“What’s going on Mads?” Asked Jack poking his head out from underneath the Spector speeder. Maddie shushed him listening intently to the other end of the line. There were people talking someone asking what happened and another saying that he just looked unsteady for a moment before he hit the floor. “Mads?” asked Jack in a lower voice getting up from underneath the vehicle and walking over to her he put his ear to the other side of the phone.

“No visible head trauma, neck look’s bruised… Christ the kid’s bleeding, where’s the dam gurney!” shouted a man on the other end and Maddie had a feeling of the ground opening up underneath her.

“I’ll drive.” Said Jack grabbing Maddie’s fee hand having heard what he needed to figure out what was going on. Maddie listened intently trying to catch every little piece of information as she followed her husband to the Fenton RV. They hadn’t driven far before the information stopped flowing from Danny’s phone haven gotten picked up by someone helpful.

Maddie huffed and pulled up the tracking app on her phone making sure they were going the right way. They were and Jack’s mad driving (skills) got them to Amity Park general hospital in ten minutes a wonder considering the traffic jam at that time of day. Jack dropped her off by the front entrance and went hunting for a parking space.

Using her tracking app Maddie headed for the emergency rooms and the nurses station outside of it. She checked her phone before addressing the nurse there. “I’m sorry but you wouldn’t happened to have picked up a phone around here in the last ten minutes?” she asked politely while her heart was racing away.

The young woman behind the desk looked up at her with surprise. “Um yes just a moment ago.” She said reaching in to a drawer she pulled out a smartphone which screen was cracked and black yet Maddie still heard her voice echo from her own as she talked.

“Thank you.” She said taking the phone and turning it around she found the small star Danny had scratched in to its case to mark it as his. The numbness of her worry returned protecting her from an emotional breakdown. “The teenager this belong to where is he?” she asked getting a confused look from the nurse. Maddie sighed. “Black haired boy named Danny, caused a ruckus here not long ago.” She explained and the nurses eyes light up with recognition.

“And who are you ma’am?” she asked suspicious.

“I am his mother.” Answered Maddie her words clipped as annoyance flared up breaking through the calm. She understood that people didn’t give out information about patients to strangers but it didn’t mean it wasn’t annoying.

“This way Ma’am.” Said the nurse showing Maddie in to the emergency room and over to a cubical that wasn’t bustling with activity but still crammed with people wearing scrubs and in one case a lab coat. In the middle of the cubical was a bed parked with Danny laying on his side as someone was stitching up a cut to his lower back that Maddie realized mirrored an exact cut to his lower abdomen.

“Sorry but you can’t be in here.” said the doctor in the lab coat and Maddie introduced herself quickly taking in the state of her son. He was pale and apparently wet from the rain outside, he had a forming bruise to the side of his chest and on his neck. They had attached electrodes to his chest monitoring his heart rhythm that was too fast, a blood pressure cuff around his upper right arm told her that his blood pressure was low, the clip on his right index finger was telling of how much oxygen got to his blood, it was not bad but they had put an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth so it was bad enough. A red bag of 0+ blood hung above the bed connecting to Danny via an IV line in his arm. “The injury is deep but thankfully only cut through muscle and fat, we’ll take him up to imaging as soon as there’s an opening.” Explained the doctor as one of the residents finished stitching.

They dressed the wound before rolling Danny on to his back. “Do you know what happened to him?” asked the doctor as all but one nurse left Danny’s side.

Maddie walked over to her boy takin his right hand in hers. “No.” she sighed shivering as she felt his cold fingers. “He was supposed to be in school.” She added glancing back at the doctor. “Do you have any information of what happened?”

He twitched. “He came in with another teenager that’s all I can say.” The tall nurse pulled a blanket up over Danny’s bare chest, “I’ll be back to check on him later.” Said the man leaving.

Not really carrying what the man said Maddie sank down to sit on a chair beside Danny holding his hand worried at the pale gray color of his skin. “I’ll be back in a moment.” Said the nurse. “Just call if you need us.” Maddie nodded and watched the man leave.

It didn’t take long before Jack called having found a parking place and Maddie gave him directions where to go. The big man was soon beside her a comforting present at her back. “Did they say what happened?” he asked and Maddie shook her head. Taking out his phone Maddie saw him go online and flick through police sights and other news websites trying to find information.

“Find anything?” asked Maddie when he put down the phone.

“Only a car accident this morning.” Said Jack. “you want something, I think I saw a vending machine on my way here?” he asked nervously, he wasn’t good with hospitals or dealing with their children when things like this happened.

Smiling up at him Maddie nodded. “Coffee.” She said leaning in to the hand he put on her shoulder. He left the cubical and Maddie turned back to running her fingers over the bare back of Danny’s right hand, someone had taken off the brace and she was surprised to see that the scars on his hand had already faded from a bright pink to soft white. She ran her thumb over the lines and jumped when Danny’s hand twitched. “Sweetie.” She said not sure if he was waking up or if it was just an unconscious twitch.

She looked up at the monitors but they were still showing the same numbers as before, maybe a slower heart rhythm. His fingers moved again this time slower and she saw his eyes move behind closed eyelids. “Danny.” She said squeezing his hand lightly. His head twitched in her direction his other hand moving over the fabric of the bed.

Opening his bright blue eyes Maddie saw him scan the room, his eyes stopping at the monitors and equipment around him. His left hand moved up to his face and he pushed of the oxygen-mask before rubbing his eyes his right hand tightening around Maddie’s hand. “I’m here sweetie.” She said trying to keep him calm having seen the heart monitor pick up speed.

He let his hand fall moving over the electrodes attached to his chest, down his right arm stopping at the IV taped to his skin. Frowning Danny’s eyes searched his surrounding before finding the IV stand with the almost empty bag of blood. His mouth formed an O and then his eyes turned to Maddie as if only now realizing she was there. He moved his lips as if trying to say something and then frowned licking his lips. “You want some water?” she asked looking around for any not wanting to let go of his hand.

Shaking his head Danny closed his eyes his fingers tightening around Maddie’s. She waited for Danny to speak or make his wishes known. As he opened his eyes again he reached for the IV in his arm and Maddie stopped him before he could pull it out. “Don’t want.” He said his words thick and slightly slurred.

“I know but you have to.” She said in her best mother voice. She got Danny’s stubborn look in return but he didn’t try to fight her closing his eyes seemingly too tired to argue. “You want to tell me what happened?” asked Maddie and Danny cracked open an eye to look at her.

“What?” he asked his left hand moving down to the injury at his lower abdomen. Maddie looked around for his chart wanting to know what drugs they’d given him. Danny let out a hum and Maddie turned to him seeing sharp eyes look back at her, He was clearly lucid and able to think, which meant he probably wouldn’t tell her the whole story. “I ran in to Cody.” He said.

“Who?” asked Maddie. Danny pushed himself up a bit on his elbows and looked at her with complete honesty in his eyes.

“Mrs Oswald’s son, Cody, he ran away two weeks ago.” He frowned his eyes moving as he thought of something. Closing his eyes Danny leaned back rubbing at his head. “Can we go home, I don’t want to be here.” He asked reaching for the IV and electrodes again.

“I know.” Sighed Maddie grabbing his free hand as well. “Would you tell me how you got hurt?” she asked trying to distract him from his insistence to go.

“Ran in to someone I knew.” Grumbled Danny. He looked up at Maddie with pleading eyes. “Why am I even here, can’t we just go home?” He asked but made no new attempts at pulling out the IV.

Biting her lip Maddie nodded, more to herself before letting go of his hand. “Give me a moment and I’ll talk to the nurse.” She said walking over to the end of the cubical trying to catch the eye of the tall nurse that had been there a moment before. Their eyes meet at the same time as alarms went off behind Maddie.

Twisting around to see what was going on she stared at the now empty bed. “You have got to be kidding me, not this again.” She grumbled as nurses came running to see what had set off the alarm. Maddie moved out of their way catching sight of her husband carrying two paper cups of coffee.

“What’s happening?” asked Jack coming over to her. He handed Maddie one of the cups and she took it anger making her want to crush it before even drinking the coffee but she stopped herself.

“Danny woke up and pulled another disappearing act when I was getting the nurse.” She explained trying to think of where he might have gone. Best case scenario would be if he’d gone to visited Danielle, worst case would have been him leaving the hospital all together. He had seemed a bit confused and out of it so it was likelier he’d gone home instead of staying somewhere he didn’t want to be. “Jack can you take the RV and look for him, he might be trying to walk home or to one of his friends.

“Sure thing Mads.” Said Jack downing his coffee. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before running off. Maddie set of for Danielle’s hospital room in the hopes of finding Danny there.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill your Darling: that’s what my teacher say they call parts that they love, written well and are forced to cut out because it doesn’t fit the rest of the thesis. In this case I just killed 4 chapters, 19pages that I’ve been struggling with this December because they didn’t fit properly. Therefor the chapters have been cut out and saved as Kill your Darling because I still love them.

The front door to the Fenton house unlocked and Danny put down the bowl of fried rise and vegetables as his parents walked through the door. “Check the lab Jack, I’ll take his room and the Ops center.” Said Maddie walking straight for the stairs.

The big orange clad man on the other hand lumped over to the kitchen and turned for the door to the basement when his eyes landed on the mess Danny had left on the kitchen counter. Danny shifted nervously in his chair, not sure what to expect, his parents was obviously worried and looking for him but when they found him they might be angry at him for disappearing. He looked down in to the bowl dropping the invisibility, keeping things from his parents was what got him in to trouble to begin with, and didn’t they love him enough to forgive him.

His Dad jumped when his eyes landed on Danny. “Dann-O!” he exclaimed taking the few steps around the table to pick Danny up in a bear hug. “You made us so worried.” The big man sniffed tears filling his eyes.

“Sorry.” Mumbled Danny trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his side. Jack heard the strain in Danny’s voice and put him down.

Free of his dad’s grip Danny took a couple of deep breaths pressing a hand to his side. He was wearing his dark blue hoodie and a pair of slacks, his hair still wet from a hot shower. “God you are still hurt, how could I forget.” Said Jack looking around the room for anything that could help.

“It’s nobing Dad.” Sighed Danny frowning at the slurred word. He moved his tongue over his fangs before shaking his head and returning to the food. Watching his Dad as the man was torn between so many decisions Danny finally took pity on him. “Ice.” He said mouth full of rise.

“What?” asked the big man a familiar confused look on his face.

Danny pointed to the side of his neck where a bruise was darkening his pale skin. “Couldn’t reach the ice.” He said practically seeing the cogs turning in his dad’s head as he looked from Danny to the freezer and back again. The man walked over to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack which he wrapped in a kitchen towel before handing to Danny. “Tanks.” Sighed Danny taking the ice pack and holding it to his neck. He didn’t need it, he could just use his powers but his dad seemed calmer somehow after having helped him.

The large man sat down beside the table running his hands through his hair. “Have you been home all this time?” he asked after a while.

Finishing his food Danny shrugged, he wasn’t about to tell his dad that he’d stopped by Danielle to make sure she knew what had happened before coming home. Jack brows furrowed and he pressed his thumb in to the steal table. Leaning back in his chair Danny closed his eyes tiredly, he’d been hungry after the shower and instead of going to bed he’d made food from scraps in the fridge. All he wanted now was to crawl in to bed and sleep for a week.

Jack was about to say something when a loud bang could be heard from the second floor. They both tilted their heads listening, Danny registered his mom’s light booted footsteps and relaxed a bit. A moment later she was coming down the stairs. “He’s not upstairs! Jack did you find him!” she shouted a note of panic in her voice and Danny could feel the familiar guilt in his chest.

“He’s in the kitchen!” called Jack back and Danny found himself breathing faster. His mom was defiantly going to be angry with him. She would probably give him a lecture and then drag him back to the hospital wheatear he liked it or not.

Maddie jumped over the last steps landing at the foot of the stairs, she ran through the living room to stop in the kitchen door staring at Danny. He looked away waiting for the lecture that would defiantly come. “Danny.” Breathed Maddie closing the distance between them and putting her arms around him she held him close. “Thank god you are alright.” She said holding back the tears.

“Sorry.” Murmured Danny his own eyes stinging.

“Oh come here you two.” Said Jack failing to hold back his own tears as he hugged them both. Closing his eyes Danny relished in the warmth and love flowing from his parents once again feeling stupid for ever thinking that they would hate him, he could disappoint them, worry them, scare them and they would always love him. The problem was always if they would love him knowing what he was.

Sniffing Maddie was the first one to pull out of the hug and she took in the state of the kitchen, drying her eyes before looking back down at Danny just as Jack ruffled his hair before getting up. “Don’t tell me you only got home because you were hungry.” Asked Maddie walking over to the messy kitchen counter.

“Yeah, that’s exactly why I came home. There’s no food in the fridge by the way.” He said hiding his overflowing emotions behind sarcasm.

“You still hungry?” asked his Dad walking over to the freezer once more rummaging around inside.

“I’mb fine.” Slurred Danny putting down the ice pack he’d been holding to his neck.

Maddie didn’t missed the slurred words and her sharp eyes were on him at once. “We should get back to the hospital then.” She said and Danny’s back tensed up. He was going to have to argue with her as to why they didn’t have to bring him to the hospital.

Lifting his eyes to stare in to hers Danny steeled himself for the coming argument. “I b’ill only leavef as soon as no an’s looking again.” He said mentally cursing his inability to pronounce his words right, as if his tongue was too large for his mouth, or maybe the fangs were.

Sighing Maddie put her hands on her hips and Danny could see her thinking and waited patiently, he was in no hurry to leave his seat. “Alright, if you tell me honestly how you are feeling for the next couple of days whenever I ask. I will not drag you to the hospital unnecessarily.”

His shoulders slumping Danny nodded. So relieved that she wasn’t dragging him back there that he was practically shaking with relief. “You sure Mads?” asked his Dad taking out a pack of Ben n’ Jerry’s.

“Who in this house has the most experience taking care of injured and sick family members? Can you take that down.” She asked pointing for him to bring down the first aid box on top of the fridge.

“Is this going to be one of those arguments where I say, you do and you pull another reason for being more qualified out of your hat?” He asked taking down the box and handing it to her with a smile.

“It could have been.” Said Maddie taking the box and giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

“Ach, get a room.” Said Danny smiling at his parents show of affection.

Rolling her eyes at him Maddie walked over to Danny and put down the box on the table. “Show me where you are hurt.” She told him and Danny complied more at ease with having her poking him and examine the injuries than he was having actual medical professionals do. She ran her fingers gently through his hair poking his head and neck, he winced when her fingers pressed the bruise to his neck but she was satisfied he didn’t have any head injuries and told him to keep the ice on the bruise.

Running her fingers over his ribs and chest Danny drew a sharp breath as she pressed his lower ribs. She frowned. “Can you take a deep breath for me?” she asked. Doing as she asked Danny made a face at the ache but he already knew there was no broken ribs. His mom was satisfied as well and turned to the dressing covering the stitches. She peeled back the fabric and looked at the red edges of the wound but made no comment on it. “Okay, how are you feeling?”

Zipping up his hoodie Danny shrugged. “I’m tired.” He said not sure what she wanted to know.

“Are you in pain? Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?” Danny shook his head, he wasn’t about to tell her he’d almost cracked his head on the bathroom tiles a couple of times while showering, because he couldn’t keep his balance or that he’d felt like throwing up a couple of times. “Will you tell me if anything’s wrong?” she asked and Danny nodded. “Good, then you should get some rest, I’ll tell the school that you aren’t coming tomorrow.”

Smiling Danny leaned forward and put his arms around her in a tight hug hiding the tears that were welling up in his eyes again. She patted him gently on the back. “You need a hand getting up?” she asked but Danny shook his head.

“I can manage.” He said letting go of her. In the end he needed his dad’s help getting up to his room, his weak knees weren’t willing to support him. He crawled in under the blankets and was asleep before his dad left the room.

For once he had no nightmare, the dreams he had were nothing special and when he woke up hours later he couldn’t even remember what they’d been about, only that they had a feeling they’d been good. His hoodie was still drenched through with sweat and Danny felt off for some reason.

Glancing at his alarm clock he sighed. It was 3am, way to early to get up and way to late to do anything. He kicked of his blanket and swung his feet’s down on to the floor his head spinning as he sat up. Sitting still and breathing for a moment Danny locked his eyes on the laptop on his desk, he pushed up from the bed and stumbled the few steps over to the desk before he crashed down in his computer chair already out of breath.

“Maybe I should just stay home like mom wants.” He murmured to himself wincing at the pain in his throat. Starting up the computer he looked around the room for anything to drink, his mom had taken away his stash of coca cola and he hadn’t gotten around to refill it yet. Glancing at the screen showing an update in progress he decided that he rather drink something than sit there waiting for his computer to start.

Kicking away from the desk Danny rolled across the room to his half open door. He grabbed on to the frame and got to his feet’s wobbling a bit unsteady as he walked over to the stairs leaning against the wall. Holding on to the railing for dear life he managed to slowly move down the stairs and sat down on the bottom two steeps breathing heavily and waiting for the world to stop spinning.

He felt like shit and the walk across the living room was nothing he wanted to repeat, he got to the kitchen and over to the fridge where he looked for something to eat or drink. He had his appetite back and wanted to eat until he was full but it had to be something that tasted different. The pork chops that was left over after his parent’s dinner looked tasty but he wasn’t sure he would like the memories the taste brought back.

Taking out the sweet chilly souse Danny opened the freezer grabbing the box of Ben and Jerry’s with lime taste he closed the door and sat down by the kitchen table. Drenching the Ice Cream in sweet chilly souse Danny grabbed a spoon from the dishwasher that was clean and dug in to the weirdly tasting food.

The cool ice-cream still hurt going down his throat but he didn’t care, it stopped his mouth from feeling dry. He only managed to eat half the small box before his stomach was full. Putting the box back in to the freezer with the spoon still in it Danny started the stumbling and slightly painful walk back to his room.

Half way up the stairs Danny sat down on the steeps coughing. Tears welled up in his eyes at the pain in his throat and he wanted to curl in to a ball if it wasn’t for the pain in his side from the ripper sword.

A soft hand touched his back and Danny flinched away before looking up at who it was. His mom looked at him with concern and he turned away. “Danny.” She said in a soft voice brushing at his hair. He didn’t respond trying to stop the coughing that were cutting up his throat with a billion tiny knives.

Tugging at Danny Maddie got him to lean on her as she rubbed his back, she brushed away his hair and put her wrist to his forehead as his couching subsided. “You are burning up Sweetie.” She said and he shook his head, not wanting to get sick when his only problem was a small cut that hurt like hell. “Come one, let’s get you back to bed.

Danny didn’t protest his mom’s help as they walked up the last sets of steeps reaching his room faster than it would have taken him to get there on his own. He reached for his computer but his mom pushed him to sit down on his bed. “Mom.” He protested the sound of his voice drawing a line across his moms furrowed brow.

“Stay there.” She said before hurrying out the room. He didn’t stay put and got up to grab his computer before sinking back to sit on his bed going online on his, Sam’s and Tucker’s chatroom.

He was reading the messages trying to get the words through his slow brain when his mom returned with a thermometer and a bottle from the kitchen. She sighed seeing him on the computer but he closed it when she came in to the room and put it away. “Hold still for a moment for me will you.” She said putting the thermometer in his ear.

Closing his eyes Danny tried not to imagen the other time someone had been that close to his face with a handheld device. It biped and his mom looked at the result. “100.5 that’s a fever.” She said and Danny nodded, last time they gave him a blood transfusion he’d gotten a fever as well. “open your mouth will you?” she asked taking out a flash light.

Doing as he was asked Danny waited for her to tell him what he already knew. “Think you’ve got a throat infection, does it hurt?” She said turning off the light.

“You don’t say.” Mumbled Danny he peeled of his soaking hoodie and threw it in a corner where all his used clothes ended up.

“Let me have a look at the stitches.” Said Maddie taking the chance to peel away the dressing and poke the red skin. He let her examine him once more before asking her to leave him alone to sleep. She gave him some cold medicine and handed him a clean t-shirt which he pulled on gratefully.

The moment she had left him alone Danny grabbed his computer and typed in the chat that he wasn’t coming to class in the morning.


	29. Chapter 29

Waking up at 7am from his ghost sense sending a cold shiver up his spine Danny lay in bed for a moment thinking he could take the morning off. Until he heard the blaring sound of traffic and a crash followed by the sound of sirens. He let out a groan and rolled out of bed changing in to his ghost alter ego his brain clearing as if he’d taken a dive in to the cold water of the lake again.

He was still aching but flew out of his room looking forward to beat a ghost and then return to sleep without having to worry about school afterword. He chased after the sense following a trail of frightened morning commuters until he found the ghost, formed like a green shadow weaving around traffic creating chaos. The ghost saw Danny coming and instead of staying and fighting it fled. “Talk about being in a rush.” Said Danny seeing it weave through the traffic preventing him from firing at him with a ghost-ray.

Diving after the ghost Danny ended up fighting it hand to shapeless ghost hand. The fight took them in to traffic forcing them to go intangible or become green splashes of ectoplasm on the road. They managed to get off the streets and Danny found himself down by the docs. The green ghost took a familiar form smiling at him. “Look at the little pup fighting for people who hates you. Bet you tell yourself you are doing it for the greater good.”

“Bertrand, what happened, Spectra threw you out?” he smiled shifting from one foot to the other charging an ecto-ray in his hands.

“Please attacking me verbally is so much last decade, have you no new plan.” Taunted Bertrand turning in to a huge lion letting out a roar that actually made Danny’s stomach twist in fear.

Instead of showing he was afraid Danny laughed, he could imagen his sister pointing out that laughing in the face of danger was a defense mechanism. “You call that a roar.” He grinned drawing a deep breath before letting out his ghostly-wail. Something strange happened to his wail and voice, it turned way darker than normal and the green waves of the wail crackled hitting the ghost with explosive force.

As always the wail drained his powers and changed him halfway back to his human form, his hair turned black and the glowing aura around him died out. Leaning forward braising himself on his knees Danny panted and rubbed his sore throat. “Does this mean a different pitch changes the nature of my wail or is this just ghost puberty.” He asked out loud drawing on his weakened core to change him back to a white haired ghost before anyone saw him.

The hairs on the back of Danny’s neck tried to crawl up his scalp and Danny spun around on a heel to face whoever was behind him. He heard the soft sound of something different being fired and saw the harpoon come flying at him from within the lake. Pivoting to the side in an attempt at getting away he saw the sharp hook sink in to the thermos on his belt and in the next second he’d been pulled forward by a supernatural force.

Remembering in the last second before he hit the water that he didn’t have to breath Danny twisted so he hit the surface with his feet’s first. “Ha ha looks like I’ve hooked a rare fish this time.” Shouted the old diver ghost Rebreather. He was one of the newer ghost to have showed up the last year, attacking only from deep bodies of water and more often than not ended up drowning people, a sort of revenge for how he was left to drown when he was a professional diver. (Sam had researched the ghosts possible origin).

“Didn’t I send you swimming with the fishes in the ghost-zone after you nearly drowned Sam last Sunday?” Growled Danny unhooking the now broken thermos. He’d managed to save Sam from the ghost the other day and literary blasted him out of the lake before catching him in the thermos.

“You did but my contact net is wide and my friend let me swim along on hi-“ Danny flung an ecto blast in the ghosts face to shut him up. If someone didn’t stop Rebreather he would go on and on talking about his plans to take control of all the water and fishing in the world, probably a result of only having fishes as his friends. The ghost was flung back a couple of feet’s before planting his heavy diver boots in the mud, his head coming up and the glowing red eyes glared at Danny from within the dark helmet. “You will become fish dinner for that!” Shouted the ghost and Danny tossed a web-grenade at him.

The ghost swiped his harpoon at the small object and it exploded in his face. “Think you hooked the wrong ghost, try using some other bait next time.” Smiled Danny swimming over to Rebreather who was thrashing around inside the net.

“I will take you down with me Half Ghost!” Roared the diver stabbing at Danny with his sharp harpoon cutting in to the fabric of Danny’s right side drawing a thin line of ectoplasm.

“Hey I just fixed that!” Exclaimed Danny and sparks flew from his arms at the ghost who let out a high pitched shrike as he was fried. “Shit.” Swore Danny realign in his powers to stop the electrocution of the ghost. “Sorry. You alright?” he asked hearing the ghost let out a weak moan. “I take that as a yes.” Sighed Danny a bit relived that his new powers hadn’t killed the ghost.

Dragging his catch out of the water Danny looked around for Bertrand but the ghost was nowhere to be seen. Letting out a deeper sigh that turned in to a coughing fit. Swinging the net with Rebreather over his shoulder he turned for home.

Opening the blast doors of the Fenton ghost-portal Danny threw Rebreather in slamming the doors close after him. Returning to his human form he leaned against the panel resting his aching head in his hands. He could hear the sound of his parents making breakfast up stair and dreaded walking up to meet them.

The smell of coffee eventually got Danny to walk up the stairs and in to the kitchen. “Morning Dan-O.” said his dad from the coffee machine. “You want a cup?” he asked lifting the mug he’d filled.

“I take the whole pot.” Croaked Danny his throat dry and sore.

“The coffee won’t help your throat Sweetie.” Said his mom shoving scrambled eggs and bacon on to their plates. Danny move around her grabbing a bowl and the fruity loops.

“I know, still want coffee.” He sighed limping over to the kitchen table and sinking down on his chair flinching at the stab in his side. Closing his eyes he tried to numb the pain by sending ice in to his side and the pain in his leg rose up. Breathing through his nose Danny waited for the it to subside and nearly jumped out of his chair when his mom put a hand on his shoulder.

Pretending everything was alright Danny grabbed the fruity loops pouring them in to the bowl his mom pushing his hair out of his face and placing her wrist against his forehead. “Mom.” He complained leaning back, looking up at her. Danny waited letting her mother him, it was nice for a change not trying to push her away or hide anything.

“You are still hot.” Said Maddie brushing back his hair and Danny practically purred at her gentle touch.

“I rather be cool.” He hummed. “Can I skip school today?” he asked reaching for the milk.

Smiling Maddie ruffled his hair. “I’ve already called the school Sweetie, you are staying home.” Turning to his breakfast Danny poked at it. His mom sat down accepting a mug of coffee from Jack who sat down opposite Danny.

“What were you doing down in the lab?” Asked Jack chumping down on his bacon.

“Looking for my phone.” Said Danny only now realizing he didn’t know where it was. Swirling the round colorful breakfast cereals Danny tried to remember when he’d last seen it. He could recall calling Mrs Oswald and dropping the phone but everything after arriving at the hospital was a bit of a blur and Danny couldn’t remember anything until he woke up a needle poking in to his arm and a red line of blood flowing in to him.

Digging in her pockets Maddie pulled out Danny’s phone placing it on the table in front of him. “I’m sorry it’s broke.” She said watching Danny as he picked up the broken device trying to start it. Using his spoon Danny cracked open the back of the phone and stared at the circuitry clearly seeing the crack in the green plastic, the obvious reason the phone wasn’t working.

Picking out the sim card and memory card Danny pushed the broken phone away and dug in on his breakfast trying his best to ignore the pain in his throat. His parents let him be and as soon as he finished his food Danny walked up the stairs leaving the tiny pieces of technology on his desk before going in to the bathroom and hitting the shower. It had surprised him that his parents hadn’t smelled the lake on him during breakfast, he sure could.

The cut on his leg was red, swollen and clearly infected. He’d avoided having the people at the hospital stitch it up but forgotten to clean and take care of it himself. Making sure to wash the smell out of his hair Danny winced when the soap entered the cut both that on his leg and the newer one from Rebreather. He ran a finger along the thin line on his side, it wasn’t deep enough to need stitches and would probably heal within a day or two.

Finishing the shower Danny got the small first aid kit from behind the bathroom mirror and sat down on the side on the bathtub. Blood ran from his leg and down the white tub as he cleaned out the cut on his leg, picking out tiny pieces of fabric and dirt that had gotten in to the wound. His ears made that rushing noise and Danny put out an arm to support himself as his vision turned black for a moment and his brain was wrapped in cotton.

When his vision returned Danny found himself holding on to the wall for dear life his knuckles white and the tiles under his hand threatening to crack under the pressure. Taking slow measured breaths Danny returned to work on the cut, finishing the cleaning and stitching up with hands that were surprisingly stable up until the point he was finished and all of him started shaking.

Washing of the blood, Danny wrapped a bandage around the wound before pulling a towel around his hips and returning things to their right place. He gingerly walked back to his room freezing like his core was messing with him again. Putting on a pair of boxers and soft sweat-pants Danny crawled in to a hoodie and flopped down on his bed regretting the thoughtless move when his injuries sent a jab of pain through his body.

There was a soft knock on the door and Danny looked up to see his mom standing there. “What?” he asked not in the mood for anything but sleep.

“Your Dad and I have a possible Ghost sighting down town.” She said looking torn between staying to look after him and going on a ghost hunt which might get her some new information on her favorite research subjects. “Will you be alright on your own for a couple of hours?” she asked walking in to the room.

Pushing himself up Danny nodded. He had no intention of going anywhere than back to sleep. “I’ll be fine on my own.” He said to reassure her.

Maddie sat down on the side of his bed and pushed his damp hair out of his face. “Do you want us to get you anything on our way home?” She asked. Danny shook his head and wriggled in under his blankets. “I’ll see you in a few hours then.” She said placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “Try and get some sleep.”

She left him alone and Danny could hear his Dad ask if everything was alright, then they were out of the house and a moment later the RV roared to life shooting down the street outside.

Rolling over on his side Danny picked up his laptop and was trying to determine what movie he wanted to watch when Sam sent a message to him. “WTF happened?” she asked followed by a link to the local news papers webpage.

Curiously Danny clicked the link and stared at the image of him standing among busy people at the hospital, a slightly dazed look in his eyes, his phone pressed against his ear and his other hand scratching the back of his head, blood staining the lower left side of his shirt. Beside it was an image of Phantom that was the publics favorite photo of him swooping across a clear blue sky his tail giving him a lightning bolt shape. The title read “ **Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom.”**

****


	30. Chapter 30

Having almost choked on his coffee that morning when reading the local newspaper Vlad left a duplicate in charge of his mayor work and flew to the Fenton house. Staying invisible Vlad watched the house for a while seeing Jack and Maddie leave in a hurry, probably out on a ghost hunt. He could feel Daniel’s ghost presence from the house as well as the presence from the ghost portal in their basement.

About to walk in to the house Vlad’s eyes landed on a rundown old Volvo the driver still sitting in it. He stayed in the shadows and watched as the woman lifted a camera pulling down the window. Moving around the car Vlad pulled open the passenger door making the woman jump, unfortunately she was too short to hit her head on the roof.  “Still looking for a scoop Harriet?”

The tiny Asian woman glared at Vlad putting down the camera. “Mayor Master, what a pleasant surprise, care to given an interview on the serial killer roaming the streets.”

“Only if you tell me why you are staking out the Fenton house?” asked Vlad already knowing the answer holding his head high looking down on the woman he never liked.

“Read the news this morning Mayor. The boy’s a hero and the police haven’t been able to talk to him.” Said Harriet pulling out a note book and a pen.

Regarding the woman and the car Vlad wrinkled his nose at the smell of greasy fast food wrappers and worn clothes. She too looked like a mess, her hair that she’d always kept straight was a tangle mess, her once stylish clothes looked like she’d slept in them more than once. “Harriet you’ve fallen down the career ladder more than once.” Her eyes darted to the house before returning to Vlad. “Yes ghost are real but trying to sell a story like that outside of Amity Park was stupid. Going after Maddie’s and Jack’s son is below the belt. Go after them personally and not the same cowardly way you did in college.”

Harriet put down her pen and gave Vlad a smug face. “Am I hearing this right. You want me to go after your best friends from college.”

“You can go after whoever you want. But remember you are right now pointing the spotlight at a minor and I will make sure you will never be able to put another word in a newspaper ever again.” Said Vlad opening the passenger door.

“You can’t do that Vlad!” shouted the woman grabbing for him.

“Good bye Harriet.” He chided closing the door and walked over to the Fenton house. Stopping at the front door he turned around and glared at the woman until she started the car and drove away. He waited for a moment after she’d disappeared from view making sure she wasn’t coming back around before phasing through the locked front door.

The hair on the back of his neck rose as soon as he got inside. Not only did the hair on his arms rise but his suit crackled as well from the static electricity. Tilting his head slightly Vlad listened hearing the normal noises of the Fenton house. He walked slowly and silently up the stairs the fabric of his suit making more noise.

He stopped at the landing looking left and right before heading for the door with a Do not Enter sign on it. Pushing open the door Vlad took in the state of the boy’s room, messy as always. The curled up bundle under the blankets in the bed was the opposite of normal as was the up side down laptop on the floor.

Vlad crept in to the room, a floor board creaked under his foot and the bundle moved an arch of lightning moving over the blanket. Stopping immediately Vlad held his breath taking in the crisp air in the room. “Daniel?” he whispered the tension building.

The bundle moved again and another couple of sparks arched over him. Swallowing Vlad shifted his concentration on his core to absorbed power as he moved forward, lighting was part of his powers as well thou he hadn’t known Daniel to have that power. “Daniel.” He said raising his voice. “Are you going to wallow in self-pity or would you talk to me?”

A bolt of lightning shot from Danny at Vlad who took it without a scratch. He balled it up before dispersing it. “Honestly boy, you could talk to me after a fright in school but not after you became a hero in the news over your alter ego?” He sat down on the computer chair crossing his legs and arms and waited.

Watching the bundle move Vlad could feel the power in the room die down. The boy finally pulled down the blanket but kept his back to Vlad, showing that he was listening just not willing to face him. That was alright, one step at a time he was sure to get Danny to talk and maybe even understand.

“Am I to assume you faced the same ghost yesterday that nearly killed Danielle?” asked Vlad getting a slight nod from Danny. “You threw him back in to the Ghost-Zone then?” The boy shook his head peaking Vlad’s interest. The only other thing that could have happened to the ghost would have been it getting away or Danny destroying it. The former was more likely seeing as his little badger wouldn’t hurt another ghost even if his life depended on it, he was to soft.

“So he’s still out there.” Sighed Vlad wondering if he was going to have a problem with a serial killer like Harriet said or if he could take care of it himself, there was always the chance he could recruit the ghost like he’d recruited the Fright Knight. He could always make it public knowledge that there was a danger to the people of Amity Park and have the police do their job. If not he still had a couple of minions from the ghost-zone he could put on the job but he would rather not pull them away from their current task.

“No.” came a horse sound from the bed and if Vlad hadn’t known that there was no one else around he wouldn’t have believed it came from Danny.

“Come again?” said the man giving Danny more of his attention.

Letting out a deep sigh that triggered a set of coughs Danny sat up leaning forward covering his mouth with his hand. He was wearing a thick hoodie and sweatpants, sweat was running down his face and his eyes were read and glistening with tears. There was a red flush to the boys skin and Vlad didn’t need a thermometer to tell that he had a high fever. “He didn’t get away.” Croaked Danny rubbing his throat.

“What then?” asked Vlad creating another duplicate he sent down to the kitchen to fetch some water.

Cold blue eyes turned on Vlad. “Why are you here-?” hissed Danny his voice breaking on the last word and he tried to clear his throat, wincing every time.

“I read the news.” Said Vlad his duplicate returning with a glass of water that he handed to Danny. He waited for the boy to drink, making the mistake of taking a big gulp that set of his coughing again. The water ran down his mouth and Vlad could see the boy collect himself and stop the couches whipping his face with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“If you read the news why are you here?” hissed Danny drinking the rest of the water much slower. Vlad had never been one to care for anyone, he had no sympathy for the old and sick, but seeing his little badger sick and miserable always made him want to rip out the throat of whoever had hurt him. Maybe that’s why he was there, to show the boy he cared and not trick him in to joining him.

“Amity Park is just as much your city as it is mine boy. If there’s a ghost stronger than you roaming the streets attacking people I need to know so I can show it what it means to trespass on my territory.” Said Vlad thou the subtext of his words were what he wanted to express.

Danny narrowed his eyes on Vlad taking his time trying to figure out what to say. “Jack the Ripper.” Said the boy finally whipping the sweat of his brow. Vlad gave him a confused look not sure if the fever was making him delirious. “The Ghost of Jack the Ripper was the one attacking people.” He rubbed his throat and Vlad saw a large bruise on the side of his neck. “It possessed Cody and has an obsession with me because I took him down last fall.”

“That’s why Danielle was hurt.” Said Vlad seeing the dots connect. Danny nodded. “Where’s the ghost how?” If Vlad could get his hand on the Ripper he would indeed have a powerful minion under his control, a minion strong enough to take on Danny and not get sent in to the Ghost-Zone.

“Don’t know, Don’t care.” Danny lay back down putting his back towards Vlad hugging his arms as he shivered.

Shaking his head Vlad changed target, he could come after the Ripper another day, today he wanted Daniel. “There’s reporters outside the house wanting to speak to you.” He said changing from past tense to make his point.

“Don’t care.” Hissed Danny.

“The police is also looking to speak to you.” Danny seemed to pull in on himself. “They think it a bit suspicious that you were in time to save both Danielle and Cody.”

“I did nothing wrong.” Said Danny his words wavering and Vlad could taste the boys despair.

“Of course not.” Agreed Vlad. “But it’s not good enough to stop them from putting you in a small room under the bright light of an interrogation lamp and ask you questions after questions you can’t answer.” Vlad gave his words a moment to sink in waiting for the emotional outburst that was inevitable.

Only instead of shouting at Vlad or lashing out at him his little badger started sobbing. Vlad was taken aback by the reaction, so unlike Danny, he felt an erg to comfort him. Getting up from his seat Vlad moved around the bed to kneel beside Danny, looking at his face. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes, snot was running from his nose and he had his face scrunched up trying to stop himself biting his lip as he did. “Daniel.” Said Vlad softly putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder, feeling the heat emanate from his body.

Danny tried to pull away from Vlad’s touch hiccupping and whipping his face on the pillow. Vlad’s eyes moved over the miserable boy, remembering the photo from the newspaper he pulled up the boy’s hoodie exposing the white dressing on his lower abdomen and back, a faint stain of red on it. The boy tried to crawl away from Vlad as the man took a closer look at the wounds, still neatly stitched up and no sign of infection. “You got any other injuries?” he asked sending his duplicate to check the medical history at the hospital, not trusting the doctors to know what would screw with the boy’s immune system and what wouldn’t.

His little badger was to no help only trying to crawl away from Vlad without leaving the warmth of the bed. Vlad bit his lip thinking over his decision before he stood up and bent down scooping the crying boy up in his arms. Danny let out a shrike of pain trying to turn intangible and Vlad found himself doing the same to keep a hold of the boy. “Leg, leg.” Hissed Danny wriggling around in Vlad’s arms trying to get away.

Vlad put the boy back down where he continued his sobs but his eyes were on Vlad now watching his every move. “Where?” asked Vlad and the boy pointed to his right leg before swallowing hard. Vlad didn’t show any sympathy and simply phased the pants of the boy seeing a sloppily wrapped bandage on his thig. He spent a moment poking the infected injury, but it didn’t look like the reason for the boys high temperature.

The duplicate returned to him and Vlad let out an annoyed sigh as the memories from his duplicate told him what was wrong with the boy. “You had a blood transfusion.” He said. Danny sniffed and nodded trying to curl in to a ball. “Well that decides it, you are coming home with me.” Said Vlad reaching down to pick the boy up again.

“No!” Exclaimed the boy rolling over to the other side of the bed to get away from Vlad.

The man sighed and put his hands on his hips. “Alright boy, let’s do this the hard way.” Scuffed Vlad digging out his phone from his pocket. “You are a 16 year old minor, left alone at home, with a high fever and injuries which you should be hospitalized for. Let’s see what Child Protective Services says about that.” He pressed dial on his phone and held it to his ear.

The air in the room crackled Vlad watched as Danny flung a ghost-ray at him. Batting the weak attack to the side Vlad listened as he was put in line. “Don’t.” croaked Danny holding on to his bed. “Not again.” Tears ran freely down his cheeks and he buried his face in the sheets. “Not again please.” He begged.

“Then come with me without a fight.” Said Vlad coldly. Danny only shook his head. The call went through and a soft woman spoke on the other end of the line. “Yes hallo I would like to report a case of neglect.” Said Vlad sidestepping as Danny flung another weak ghost-ray at him. “It’s regarding a 16 year old boy.”

“Stop!” cried Danny pulling himself up on the bed reaching for Vlad and the phone.

“Yes, the parents left him alone at home when he should be in hospital.” Continued Vlad taking pleasure in the boys begging and feeble tries to get him to stop.

“I come with you okay, just don’t put mom and dad through that again.” Begged Danny finally giving up and rolling up in to a ball crying like a hurt child.

“Ah sorry my bad, looks like his uncle is there.” Said Vlad in to the phone hanging up before the woman on the other end could say anything. “Come on now little badger that wasn’t so bad was it.” Leered Vlad pocketing his phone before picking the boy up in his arms, taking care of the injured leg this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished writing this at the stroke of midnight 2017-2018 and have been doing some work on the following story until I decided to read through this one and make sure it worked out (it’s April 2018 now btw). Well turns out I ended up cutting another 15 pages because frankly it didn’t work and I will have to write a new short story between this story and the next.  
> Well hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story I sure enjoyed rereading it funny how it took nearly 3 years from start to upload. Fell free to leave a comment I always answered sooner or later.


	31. Epilog

Trying to go back to sleep the images from his nightmares played behind his eyelids every time he closed them. Eventually he just gave up on sleep and pulled his computer over to him starting a movie.

Sweat made his t-shirt stick to his skin and Danny paused the movie to struggle out of it. Once free from the restraining clothes Danny returned to his movie. It didn’t take long before he was shivering and reached for the blanket to pull it up over his shoulders. Only a hand grabbed it before him and pulled it up.

Thinking his mom was back Danny rolled over on his back to see what she wanted. He found himself staring in to turquois eyes, set in a soft and familiar face framed by short cut red hair. “Hi there Champ.” She smiled at him and like so many times before brushed his bangs out of his face. “You need a haircut.” She commented.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Got one during spring break, he thankfully missed a spot.” Sighed Danny sitting up. “How did you get in here?” he asked looking around. He hadn’t heard her come in or seen her and it was nearly impossible to sneak up on Danny these days.

The woman sat down on the side of his bed. “I’ve got my trikes.” Her eyes took in his appearance for a moment making Danny uncomfortable. “You good?” she finally asked.

Letting out a soft sigh Danny sank back against his pillows. “Getting there.” He sighed. “You were supposed to show me something that would make me believe you.”

The redhead nodded and lifted a worn old leader bound journal. “So your still writing in you diary.” Noted Danny reaching for it only the woman held it just out of reach for him. Typical.

“I do and our rule still stand you are not to read it.” She smiled opening the journal taking out a piece of paper holding it out for Danny to take.

Grabbing the square piece of paper Danny realized it was a photo. He turned it over to see what it was off and blinked at his own face. It showed him, Sam, Valeri and Jazz standing bent over the work table in the Ops center. Who ever had taken the picture had gotten them to look up and Danny stared at the mismatched eyes in his own face and the white in his hair. His eyes went to the timestamp on the picture drawing a frown from him. “That’s almost two months from now.” He said wondering what would happen to make them all look so much older.

“Yes it is and I’m sorry for what’s going to happen.” Said the woman taking back the picture and stuffing it in her journal again.

“What’s going to happen?” asked Danny his stomach fluttering in anticipation of another big battle, one that might be on level with the Reality Trip or the battle against Phyria Dark.

Holding the journal close to her chest the redhead got up and ruffled his hair. “Tell you the next time we meet.” Danny was about to answer her when she pressed a button on her belt and was suddenly gone.

“Hold on wait!” Shouted Danny breaking down coughing at the misuse of his hurt throat. Once he managed to stop coughing he was out of breath. Laying on his back Danny stared up in to the ceiling raking his brain for any information he missed. As always when he had a fever he couldn’t concentrate long enough to come up with anything and ended up rolling over on his side to continue watching his movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s where this story end’s. You won’t believe how much I’ve changed this to make it alright, I had to remove so much but I think this is good.


End file.
